


HP 用排球拯救世界 魔法石篇

by ShiinaEu



Series: HP 用排球拯救世界 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiinaEu/pseuds/ShiinaEu
Summary: 利奥波德·邦汉(Leopold Bonham)上辈子最大的遗憾就是没有遵循自己的意愿去打排球。这一世，他势必要用排球走向人生巅峰。这是一个希望自己穿进排球少年结果自己穿进哈利波特的少年。耽美向，原创男主。CP 弗雷德·韦斯莱 1 V 1 坚定不动摇。主受，男主蛇院。其他CP未定，大概率遵循官配。食用说明（请务必要看）：1.这很明显是作者的一时兴起，所以更新随缘。（自我娱乐）2.排球知识微薄，但我会尽力的。3.如果任何常识，知识有错，抱歉。4.私设有，OOC有。5.对原著剧情大幅度更改，因为我希望HE。6.会洗白马尔福还有斯莱特林。（本人蛇院。）7.我真心想写沙雕文，但有人说我的脑洞总是很正剧。8.一切随缘，不喜勿入。9.多年没有写文，基本没有文笔可言，有错别字的话求提醒谢谢。10.看的是英文原著，翻译有错的话，抱歉。11.略苏。12.再说一遍，看不下去可以默默点叉。*写完一篇更一次*
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: HP 用排球拯救世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778563
Kudos: 1





	1. 邀请哈利打排球。

第一章

邦汉别墅，客厅内。

“利奥波德·邦汉。”

被叫到的深棕卷发男孩眨了眨双眼，一脸无辜地看着自己的父亲，水蓝色的瞳孔里没有一丝杂念。

“我在，父亲。”

他对长桌对面的自家父亲，本杰明·邦汉回应道。母亲，加布里埃拉，则是坐在父亲左侧，维持一贯的面无表情。

“你。。。”

“？”

“。。是个巫师！”

本杰明大声说道，好吧，基本上他是用喊出来的。整个脸上都是掩饰不住的兴奋。

“？？”

和自家母亲一样面无表情的利奥波德。

“我们一直以为你是个哑炮，毕竟你从小就没有显示出任何的魔力。嘿，至少我们之前决定融入麻瓜生活也并不是一无所获吧。梅林在上，没想到你居然在霍格沃茨来信的前一个月显示出魔力了，埃拉我为我们的宝贝感到好自豪，可是你说和你一样去德姆斯特朗会不会是个更好的选择呢？我在胡说什么，在霍格沃茨的话有我们的宝贝教子照顾小利奥啊，他们一定会成为好朋友然后为斯莱特林夺下学院杯的。啊等等，那个被小利奥吹上学校厨房屋顶的孩子好像受伤了，我们还是应该。。。”

本杰明身为邦汉家的元气担当双手温柔地包覆着自家美丽妻子的双手，滔滔不绝地说道。

所幸这样的性格做为一名幼儿科医生是相当受欢迎的，虽然他为此被自己的好友兼校园时期的室友嫌弃了无数遍。

这不斯莱特林，他说。

这样一个男人的妻子在霍格沃茨同期校友的众人意料下，是个完全相反的类型。

加布里埃拉·邦汉（原：科奥瑟）是德姆斯特朗的毕业生，第一眼看上去是个不近人情，冷漠的人但实际上温柔且体贴。

正所谓互补。。。

“我们应该买什么去慰问那个可怜的孩子！”

本杰明再次用比平日高的分贝喊道。

“我给那孩子的监护人打了电话，他们希望我们一起吃个晚餐，也许我们可以准备一些甜点。”

邦汉夫人说。

“埃拉。。。”

邦汉先生觉得自己更爱自己的妻子了。

另一旁，从头到尾处于当机状态的利奥波德。

他觉得他的父母说了什么很重要的事情。

他觉得他的父母说了什么影响他未来的很重要的事情。

他觉得他的父母说了很多事情。

然而他。。。

。。。

两夫妻察觉到了儿子的过分安静。虽然他平时也是很安静，但该发问的时候总会问的。

“我们果然应该给他点心理准备吗？我待会儿去对角巷买几本书给小利奥好了，毕竟他也挺喜欢看书的。。。”

这是担心的邦汉先生。

“利奥，你想说什么吗？”

邦汉夫人用和儿子如出一辙的蓝眸看着对方问道。

利奥波德怔了一下从当机回到现实世界。

他望了一眼父母。望了一眼头上的吊灯。望了一眼地面。再望向不远处的某个圆形物体。

随即，说出了一句也许旁人感到意外但自家父母觉得很合理的问题。

“我还可以。。。打排球吗？”

再次眨了眨眼。

***

“哦你好，邦汉先生还有邦汉夫人，谢谢你们愿意大老远来到我们这与我们共进晚餐。”

德思礼先生伸出右臂和邦汉先生来个热情的握手为招呼。

今天，便是为了利奥波德误伤对方家孩子道歉的晚餐聚会。

虽然利奥波德觉得自己当时真的什么都没干，他只是在和墙壁打排球而已。

“不不不，你太客气了德思礼先生，这是我们一家的荣幸才是，我们儿子对于不小心伤到你们家的孩子感到非常愧疚。。。”

“不不不，那小子才没什么事呢，倒是邦汉先生做为一个忙碌的医生愿意过来。。。”

“不不不。”

“不不不。”

无视还在庭院僵持的两家男主人，邦汉夫人在德思礼夫人的带领下，率先进入了对方的家里。

德思礼家的客厅非常整齐干净，就是个非常普通的英国人会拥有的客厅。柜子上无数的家庭合照还有他们儿子达力的个人照都显示出他们对这个孩子的宠爱。

“这是一些道歉礼。”

邦汉夫人将一个纯白色，绑着绿色缎带的蛋糕盒递给德思礼夫人。

“哦！这怎么好意思！”

德思礼夫人接过盒子。

“里面是一些甜点，希望你们喜欢。”

“那我们今天的饭后甜点应该会非常丰盛，我自己也做了一些拿手的甜点。”

德思礼夫人笑着将盒子拿去厨房。

德思礼家的孩子，达力有些不满地看着出现在自己家的利奥波德。这时候的他还没有学会为了父母和利益做出假惺惺的质态。利奥波德在学校可是众所周知的古怪小孩，不过碍于对方父母的身份，连达力这样爱仗势欺人的孩子都始终没有成功对对方出手。

“你。。。不是利奥伤到的那孩子吧？”

邦汉夫人看着达力说。她印象中，那是个更瘦弱的孩子。

“哦，我们家宝贝达力当然不是！”

德思礼夫人已经从厨房回到客厅了。

“那孩子。。。”

“那孩子他不喜欢陌生人，我们让他呆在房间里了。”

德思礼夫人有些僵硬地笑笑说。

“果然他受的伤不乐观吗？亲爱的！”

在德思礼夫人阻止之前，邦汉夫人已经率先召唤了自家邦汉先生。

邦汉先生一秒出现在众人面前，德思礼先生从后跟进。

“相信我，邦汉先生和邦汉夫人，那孩子真的没事。”

“别和我们客气德思礼夫人，我们不会收一分医疗费的，请让我们看看那孩子，小利奥必须为自己的过错赎罪！”

父亲，你这话是不是有些奇怪。

利奥波德表示他真的觉得自己什么都没做，他现在很困惑。

德思礼夫人看起来有些困扰，她悄悄望向另一旁的德思礼先生。

德思礼先生则有些不情愿地让她去把那个受伤的，叫哈利的孩子叫出来。

其余人都坐在客厅沙发上等待。

邦汉先生滔滔不绝地赞赏德思礼家的客厅，这显然让德思礼先生的心情缓和了不少，然后开始和邦汉先生说一些老掉牙的笑话。

邦汉夫人则是喝了几口德思礼夫人准备的红茶，虽然嫁给邦汉先生多年的她不算讨厌红茶但她显然更喜欢咖啡。啊，啤酒也很棒。

无视着达力那仿佛要贯穿他的视线，利奥波德盯着德思礼夫人离开的方向。

她没有去楼上。

此时背对着他的德思礼夫人从楼梯下的储物间拉出了个瘦小的男孩。他看见储物间里露出一角的小床，对方大概就睡在那里。

虽然看不见对方的表情，但看德思礼夫人激动的姿态大概是在警告对方些什么吧。

。。。

利奥波德的愧疚心涌现了。

德思礼夫人随后带着他走入客厅。

“你们好。”

顶着一头乱糟糟黑发的瘦弱男孩有些紧张地说，祖母绿的双眼前隔着一副用胶带修补无数次的圆框眼镜。

利奥波德的同情心也涌现了。

“天啊，孩子你是不是惊吓过度没进食啊？”

邦汉先生惊讶地说，人早已走到哈利面前单膝跪下。

他记得这孩子和他家小利奥同岁啊，怎么会那么瘦小呢。

“他是个非常挑食的孩子，只要食物不顺他的心意他就会打翻盘子。”

德思礼先生说，显然不想让邦汉先生多管这个孩子。

哈利低着头不说话。

“放心，我会治好你的。”

邦汉先生仿佛没有听见一样，温柔地抚上哈利那瘦得没什么肉的脸蛋。

“有些小刮伤，虽然看起来没什么，但还是要好好消毒才可以。”

随即拿出自己带的医疗箱给哈利消毒，贴胶布。虽然哈利没有什么严重的伤但脸，手臂和腿上都有些细细的刮伤。

邦汉先生随后掀开哈利那盖着额头的刘海，想看看还有没有没被发现的伤口但被额头上那闪电型的疤痕惊到了。

邦汉先生惊呆一秒钟，跌坐在地上。

“孩子你叫什么名字来着？”

“我的名字叫哈利，哈利波特，先生。”

沙发上，听见的邦汉夫人也停下来喝茶的举动，瞪大双眼看着哈利。

“梅。。。不，上帝！德思礼先生，请务必让我负责这孩子接下来所有的医疗！”

邦汉先生迅速站起。

如果刚刚的举动被自家好友看见，大概又要准备接受一堆斯莱特林思想教育。

“哦不邦汉先生，这怎么好意思。。。”

德思礼先生也站了起来，摆手想拒绝。

“请让我来！我一定会为这个孩子解决挑食的问题的！”

“可是。。。”

“我不会收钱的！我们一家会好好地小心地照顾他！”

邦汉先生双眼充满坚定的闪光。

“那。。。好吧。”

德思礼先生败于对方的坚持。

利奥波德心想，他父亲也不是没见过像哈利眼镜那样的小孩，虽然同样有帮忙，但这么热情洋溢的倒是第一次。为什么？

“谢谢你德思礼先生！”

两家之间的晚餐过得很愉快，虽然哈利只随便拿了几样就匆匆跑到楼上去。利奥波德表示他看见德思礼先生威胁式的眼神了，不愧是达力的父亲，在使用死亡视线时的样子简直如出一辙。

不，话说，哈利波特明明是睡储物间的，为什么上楼。

利奥波德困惑了。

“利奥，你把这片蛋糕拿上去给哈利。”

邦汉夫人递给利奥波德一个盘子，虽然说是蛋糕，但旁边还悄悄加了不少其他小甜点。

“还是我来吧，不麻烦小利奥了。”

德思礼夫人作势要拿去但被利奥波德抢先拿走了。

“要尊敬长辈，母亲说的。”

然后在德思礼夫人反应过来前转身就走。

楼上，哈利低着头靠着墙边，坐在地上。

身旁的盘子一干二净，连汤汁都没有。

“哈利。”

哈利抬头刚好对上对方那双平静的双眼。

“不要挑食。”

利奥波德把手上那充满各式各样甜点的盘子递给哈利。

一开始还没反应过来的哈利呆了一下后才缓慢地接下盘子。

“。。。谢谢。”

“不客气。”

然后他就拿起哈利身旁的空盘子下楼去了，留下一脸困惑的哈利。

回家路上的利奥波德想起哈利脸上那些小刮痕还有创口贴，自责了。

***

第二天，学校休息时间。

哈利看着突然在课室门口堵他，一手递便当，一手拿着一颗排球的利奥波德。

“不要挑食，哈利。”

？？？

“你叫利奥对吗？”

把利奥波德拉到一个比较少人的走廊后哈利问道。

“利奥波德·本杰明·邦汉。”

利奥波德道出了自己的全名。

“好的，利奥波德·邦汉同学。。。”

“利奥。”

。。。你到底想怎样，哈利心想。

在确定对方不会再打断他时，哈利语重心长地开始解释。

“看，我很感激你的父亲，可是我不认为你在学校和我太靠近会是件好事。”

利奥波德一脸迷茫。哈利无奈地只好继续解释。

“你大概会认识我的表哥达力和他的朋友，应该说全校都认识他们，如果你接近我的话，全校都不会喜欢你的。”

。。。霸凌事件！

利奥波德突然想起了之前达力试图抢走他的排球那件事，他记得后来他的父母来过学校一趟后达力就没有再接近过他了，准确来说达力根本不当他存在。慢慢地，全校都当作看不见他了。

晚餐聚会哈利吃干净食物的盘子。

德思礼夫妇明显的针对。

达力小团体的霸凌。

点与点连接起来了。

哈利不是真的挑食。

就在哈利觉得对方的沉默是认同自己的话后准备离开，利奥波德一手拉了拉哈利那过长的袖子，原本手上的球落地，在地板上弹了两下后滚到墙边。

“哈利·波特是一个很重要的人，小利奥你在学校要好好照顾他。”

利奥波德重复着父亲和他说的话，然后再次将那绿色的便当盒递到哈利的面前。

“父亲和母亲希望你健康，至少，在办得到的范围，不要挑食了。”

哈利呆了。

也不知道利奥波德的话到底哪一部分影响了哈利，哈利任由对方把自己拉到他的教室。利奥波德从自己的座位拿出另一个黄色的便当后再次拉着哈利走去食堂。

“分量够吗？”

在哈利反应过来时，他已经坐在餐桌旁，眼前的便当也已经打开了。

是分量非常充足的火腿三明治，旁边还有一粒橙子和一串葡萄。

“吃完后，一起打球吧。”

嚼着自己那份三明治的利奥波德说。


	2. 邀请德拉科打排球。

第二章

虽然在前几次的时候，利奥波德成功在哈利的大意下连哄带骗地让对方把便当吃干净，但这显然随着时间流逝越来越没效。这让利奥波德确定了，哈利这个孩子那强大且坚定的价值观。所幸，就在哈利周末第一次进行与邦汉先生的每周诊断后，哈利的想法有些改变了。

虽然利奥波德完全不被告知他父亲和哈利两人之间到底进行了什么类型的悄悄话，也可能是因为他没问。

日子一天天过去，哈利的运动能力也一天比一天好，利奥波德很欣慰。

毕业典礼后，暑假也渐渐来临了。

哈利和利奥波德两人在

“利奥，你过后会去哪里上学啊？”

“呃。”

利奥波德停顿了。虽然他对记东西这件事还挺在行的可是。。。

“好像是叫霍格特林斯特朗什么的。”

父亲只提过一次他还没认真听，不过他本人对这个答案很满意，八九不离十。利奥波德内心握拳。

“原来叫霍格特林斯特朗吗。。。”

哈利小声地对自己重复。

“？？？”

“邦汉先生说你们暑假时不会在这附近吧。”

“啊，要去威尔特郡，不知道什么事。”把排球丢上空中，然后接着。再丢，再接。

“那，你们什么时候回来？”

“不知道。”

“哦。。。”

。。。哈利好像不开心了。

“吃个巧克力棒吧。”

利奥波德掏出哄哈利神器，火星巧克力棒。

“嗯，谢谢。”

拆开包装后哈利开始无力地咀嚼。

虽然效果不高但好过没有。

一直到暑假，邦汉一家启程威尔特郡，利奥波德也不知道哈利为什么不开心。希望出门前给他的那一大袋的巧克力棒他有藏好，也希望回来时他还活着。

***

威尔特郡，马尔福庄园。

端庄的领主之宅邸，精心设计的花园环绕其间，有喷泉和自由漫步的白色孔雀，精致的锻铁大门能让来访者在通过的时候，有穿过烟雾的感觉。

庄园内部被描述成极具“奢华的装饰”，包括华贵的家具，大理石壁炉和镀金镜子。门厅宽大，墙上挂着肖像画，石头地砖几乎全部被华丽的地毯覆盖。

\--此段出自百度百科，马尔福庄园叙述。

利奥波德表示，嗯，很大。

“小利奥，这位是你的教父！”

邦汉先生向左侧高举双手，隆重地介绍道。

于是，利奥波德第一次和自己出生起的教父见面了。

“初次见面，利奥波德。”

那个拥有白金色长发的男人微笑说。

“虽然我跟你愚蠢的父亲说过你不可能是个哑炮，但显然他不相信。”

“卢修斯？！”

本杰明惊呆。

“再说，就算是哑炮也是邦汉和科奥瑟这样古老的纯血家族出生，成婚还是不成问题的。”

“明明刚认识那会儿卢修斯还是个连麻瓜都讨厌的狂妄自大的男人。。。”

邦汉先生不可置信地开始碎碎念。

“让你失望了，这个狂妄自大的男人还是不待见那个M开头的生物。（麻瓜-Muggle）”

“还以为卢修斯你变得通人情了，结果没有啊。”

邦汉先生继续碎碎念。

“好了，本杰明，我相信你不是特地来破坏我和我教子宝贵的初见的，走吧，我想晚餐之前回到，西茜今晚难得下厨。”

马尔福先生挥了挥衣摆，准备离开。

“宠妻狂魔。”

“这句话原封不动还给你。。。”

马尔福先生说完后，看了一眼从头到尾没说过话的利奥波德。

“。。。毕竟我们斯莱特林，都爱偏心。”

他伸手摸了摸利奥波德的头。

“护犊子当然没有错！好了，小利奥，小德拉科他很聪明的，你有什么可以问他。毕竟生日上来说他算是你哥哥，要听他的话哦。”

利奥波德点点头。

目送自家父亲和教父离开后，一名。。。？？？出现了。

那个生物比今年一米五的利奥波德矮了一个半头，头很大，眼睛很大，耳朵也很大，但四肢非常细，身上也只穿了个有些薄的。。。。衣服？

利奥波德觉得他这样穿的那么单薄应该会冷。

“家养小精灵，负责做家务的。”

一旁的邦汉夫人在自家丈夫离开后默默找回了存在感。

。。。这手，这身高，有效率吗？

“他们的魔法可是不容忽视的。”

大概猜到儿子疑惑的邦汉夫人回答道。

利奥波德恍然大悟，魔法，真好。

他可以学了然后给哈利做家务，哈利就有更多时间练球了！

于是，在家养小精灵的带领下,利奥波德在马尔福家宽阔的草坪上见到了卢修斯教父的儿子，同时也是自家父亲的教子，小德拉科。自家母亲则是跟随家养小精灵去找对方的母亲了。小德拉科哥哥手上拿着两只扫帚，真是个勤劳的好孩子啊，帮忙做家务。

对方挑起眉角，看着利奥波德。

“你就是教父那差点是哑炮的儿子？”

利奥波德点点头。

短短的白金发和马尔福先生的有些不一样，貌似当中还带有银色。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

试探性地问。

“小德拉科哥哥。”

利奥波德秒答，他这次可是好好听着父亲说的话了！

“哥。。。没错！我就是你的哥哥！不过前面就不用加个小字了。”

德拉科一脸自豪地说，白皙的小脸蛋上有些小红晕。

利奥波德确定对方是独生子了。

“好。”

要听德拉科哥哥的话。

“给你！”

德拉科将手上其中一只扫帚递给利奥波德。

“好。”

利奥波德接过扫帚，开始扫枯叶。

谁知道，扫帚不满了，开始东摇西摆抗议。

“。。。你真的什么都不知道吗？”

德拉科脸色有点难看，觉得自己要扶额了。

“扫帚觉得我抓大力了？”

不愧是魔法！利奥波德佩服了。

“不对！”

德拉科一跨腿，把自己手上那把玩具扫帚骑在身下。

“这，是个玩具扫帚，我们用它来飞。”

德拉科的身子连带扫帚慢慢升起。

利奥波德顿悟，虽然看着德拉科小小的身子骑在扫帚上不太像他在图书馆里儿童读物上看到的巫婆一样，不过艺术就是借鉴生活对吧？

于是，利奥波德依样画葫芦地骑上扫帚。

不过一会儿，他就也慢慢飘起了，视线刚好对上德拉科灰色的眼眸。

眼睛倒是和卢修斯教父一模一样，利奥波德心想。

“这就是玩具扫帚能达到的最高高度了。”

德拉科有些不满地解释道。

两人正飘在不及利奥波德一半身高的空中。

“他们不让我们这些一年级带扫帚，不管我怎么闹我爸爸也不肯给我买一把。”

鼓起的腮帮子红彤彤的。

“真扫帚能到很高吗？”

利奥波德倒是对扫帚有些兴趣，想象一下用这个打排球，会不会。。。

“当然！而且还特别快，想象一下，骑着把最新型号的扫帚打魁地奇。。。”

德拉科兴奋地说，然后瞥了一眼利奥波德。

瞥了一眼站在扫帚上的利奥波德。

站在扫帚上。

欸？

扑通——

“嘿！你没事吧！”

德拉科马上降下扫帚，在利奥波德身边蹲下看看他的的伤势。

从外表上看来倒是没有什么，就一点刮痕，毕竟才那一点高度。

倒是利奥波德那呆泄的眼神让他有些担心。

他这弟弟不会是傻了吧？如果是的话，教父还有父亲会杀了他的，怎么办，处理掉吗？

“德拉科。”

“？！嘿你还活着吗，利奥！”

“德拉科。”

“我在！”

“你。。。要打排球吗？”

利奥波德的双眼充满闪光。

。。。

他这弟弟果然是傻了吧。

***

两家之间的晚餐时间过得很愉快。

德拉科在自家本杰明教父的，

“小利奥从小跌得多，还不爱哭，坚强得很！”

下打消了把利奥波德处理掉的念头。原来对方不是被他害傻的，他是真傻。

晚餐后的德拉科和利奥波德两人正在德拉科的房间里。因为邦汉先生想让他们‘补上那些错过的时光’。

德拉科的房间算很大了，书桌，衣柜应有尽有，中间还有张以德拉科的身型来说绝对算大的双人床。利奥波德倒是很认同这样的，毕竟就不需要一直换床了。德拉科的房间清一色是用白和金色点缀，有些地方你倒是能看见一些以绿色和银色为主的物品，利奥波德觉得，如果德拉科穿件白色的，就很难在房间里找到他了吧，毕竟他那么白。

德拉科一脸嫌弃地看着抱着一颗麻瓜球，背对他，坐在地上的利奥波德。

此时的利奥波德虽然脸上没有任何表情但眼中的闪光和背景的小花显示出他现在很高兴。

小德拉科表示他这样的人怎么可能被无视。

“这个，就是排球？”

好了，带着教父与父亲的期望，德拉科开始在危险的边缘试探。

利奥波德转身看向德拉科，眼神中充满欣喜。

当时的德拉科并不知道，这是一条不归路。

一直到利奥波德一脸面无表情，声线也很平淡地给他从基本规则到精彩比赛叙述全部详细描述介绍了一遍后，德拉科才确定，麻瓜不止可恨，还可怕。利奥波德也不是表面上那样地冷静冷酷，骨子里大概是个笨蛋，一个用排球就可以拐走的笨蛋。

当快午夜，利奥波德心满意足地道了句晚安，德拉科才终于合上沉重的眼皮。

做哥哥，太不容易了。

当然，第二天一早被抓起来来一场排球初体验的德拉科，更能理解这句话的涵义了。

***

“不行。”

“可是。。。”

“你是来和德拉科学点魔法界的知识的，否则你过后去上学会很辛苦。”

“妈妈。。。”

利奥波德快哭式撒娇。

“埃拉，其实我们小龙不要紧的，他也该锻炼锻炼身体。”

纳西莎的母性涌现了。

“我不。。唔！”

“魁地奇也是需要锻炼身体的。”

“。。。”

德拉科开始怀疑自己的血缘。

“。。。好吧，只有傍晚，晚餐前，不准累坏德拉科。”

没错，不让德拉科睡觉，外加把他白皙的皮肤弄出一堆淤血印吓死他让邦汉夫人不高兴了。

她很感激儿子还存在这个年龄该有的活力但过火就是过火了。

梅林知道当德拉科看着手上的淤血印一脸觉得自己要死了的样子是多么吓到纳西莎的。

还好，虽然邦汉先生和马尔福先生一大早便出门了，加布里埃拉还是拥有足够的能力将德拉科和纳西莎安抚好的。毕竟，从小到大，被她儿子这样吓跑的孩子还是不少的。

当天下午，德拉科战战兢兢地给利奥波德介绍了马尔福庄园，一些常识和霍格沃茨这个两人未来的学校。利奥波德表示原来是叫这个名字，的确和他印象中差不多。当然，他还隆重地介绍了魁地奇，这个魔法界无人不知无人不晓的运动。

“德拉科喜欢魁地奇。”

坐着的利奥波德深刻地感受到了德拉科的兴奋。

“啊，这不是当然的吗？魁地奇是最棒的运动。。。”

德拉科觉得自己内心的警钟敲响了，利奥波德不会突然耍疯吧。。。

“我们，玩一场？”

利奥波德抬头看着德拉科。没错，愧疚利奥波德再次上线。

德拉科看了看时间，刚好现在是傍晚时分，只是他没想到对方居然是打算和他打魁地奇？哼哼，果然魁地奇的魅力比起那什么麻瓜的排球高多了。

两人到之前的那片草坪。

德拉科一边打开自己的那套玩具魁地奇，一边瞥了几眼一旁的利奥波德。因为，他把那什么排球带来了。德拉科在看到对方把排球放在一个角落后松了口气。

“魁地奇一场比赛其实需要十四个人，七个人一队。”

德拉科手拿一颗足球大小的红色皮革球，上面还有些凹陷，方便拿。

“这个就是鬼飞球。”

语闭，将球丢向利奥波德。

双手向前，身子微蹲，看准球，向前！把球打过去！

漂亮的接球！！！

啊，被德拉科抓住了。

“我是让你抓住它不是打回来！！！”

德拉科脸黑了。

“抱歉，当排球了。”

一脸认真的利奥波德。

“你果然是笨蛋吧！”

德拉科把球丢下，双手捏着利奥波德的脸颊。

“鬼飞球是红色的，排球是白蓝黄的你分不清吗？！”

哼，就是这个什么事都没有表情的脸，气死他了。

德拉科又捏又拉。

“你还有什么要辩解的！”

。。。

“我怕痛。”

利奥波德轻轻握着德拉科的手腕说，眼角上挤出了一滴泪水。

德拉科惊，随即放手。

“等下会接，别捏。”

利奥波德保证。虽然现在双颊微红，眼角泛泪，看起来一副被欺负的样子，但的确是他搞错了规则。

“。。。好吧，这次就原谅你。”

德拉科抱臂，有些不好意思地望向其他地方。

这场闹剧倒是圆满落幕了，除了利奥波德靠着打球的经验在这场魁地奇(只有鬼飞球版)赢了德拉科让对方有些不满，然后威胁利奥波德不陪他打排球之外。

***

在马尔福庄园的日子过得很快。

期间，利奥波德和德拉科正式收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书。在众人的教育下，利奥波德努力用羽毛笔给自己写了封回信。

其实，那只黑白灰的猫头鹰很可爱，他想留着。

利奥波德现在已经充分拥有一个普通巫师孩子应该拥有的常识与知识。他和德拉科甚至用着玩具魔杖学会了几个简单实用的咒语，母亲说，等拥有魔杖时，效果会更显著。至于德拉科和利奥波德，在经过无数次的魁地奇和排球比赛后，两人可以说是互殴得很开心，关系也比一开始好很多。当然，德拉科愿意陪他打球这点他还是很感激的。利奥波德觉得，德拉科跟哈利可以成为好朋友。然而，唯一遗憾的是两家的男主人在这段期间都不怎么在，大概是有很多事要忙。(邦汉先生表示他是有工作的男人！)

“你说你想在排球上下咒？”

利奥波德点头。

“魔法版。”

在经过这些日子的知识补充，利奥波德发现了许多原本麻瓜世界的物品都被带入魔法界改良，并且被巫师们日常使用。于是，他萌生了，魔法版排球这样的运动。

“如果跟你之前说的一样要把它变成一种我们的运动，它大概需要更多的元素。”

德拉科认真地分析。

“比如用上扫帚。。。”

德拉科突然想起第一次见面的时候，利奥波德从扫帚掉下来的事情。

“不，还是算了。”

听到两人对话的邦汉夫人慢慢走了过去。

“如果是那样的话，你们倒不必那么紧张。”

邦汉夫人从后面摸了摸两人的头。

两小子惊了一下。

“魁地奇也是慢慢研发实验才成为如今的样子的，你们上学期间再慢慢增加能力，探索答案吧。”

对啊，他们接下来才要去接受魔法的正统教育。

马尔福庄园大门前，两家庭都穿着常服，整理好自己。

“孩子们，你们准备好了吗！”

邦汉先生双手叉腰一脸兴奋地说。

马尔福先生则是一脸嫌弃地看着他。

另外两位夫人偷偷为自己丈夫的表情笑了一下。

利奥波德兴奋地狂点头，德拉科则是一脸理所当然的说：“这不是很明显吗？”

“既然准备好了，那我们出发对角巷！！！”


	3. 邀请弗雷德和乔治打排球。

第三章

幻影移行很方便，可是很容易晕。

紧紧抓着家养小精灵，多比，右手的利奥波德心想。

此刻的他脸蛋发青，一副快吐了的样子。

利奥波德有些迷糊地看着眼前人山人海的街道，想和这些人道歉，因为他要吐。。。

“那间就是摩金夫人长袍专卖店，我们先过去。”

德拉科一手搭在利奥波德的肩膀上，一副游刃有余的样子。

利奥波德坚强地吞回去了。

没顾上多比，利奥波德任由德拉科拖着自己走进了长袍店。

不知道是不是晕幻影移形的效果，迷迷糊糊的他刚刚好像看到了个子特别高的人，不知道对方想不想打排球。

“霍格沃茨，亲爱的？”

一名有些矮胖，身穿紫袍的妇人笑着问。

“是的，女士。”

德拉科微笑回答，利奥波德附和地点了点头。

两人在指示下同时站到了小凳子上，也许是摩金夫人更熟练的缘故，德拉科还在做第二件袍子的时候利奥波德这边已经完全结束了。

“德拉科。”

“干嘛。”

“我待会儿回来。”

“哈？！”

然后利奥波德面无表情地欢腾跑出去了。当然，他已经照父母的话跟摩金夫人说他们待会儿会来买单。

利奥波德一出大门便毫不犹豫地往右走，他刚刚从这方向看到的大个子，好像带着个人。

很眼熟的人。

啪嗒啪嗒——

虽然说是出来找人，但利奥波德马上被某个店屋窗口展现的内景吸引了。

很像烟火一样好看，但小小的。

利奥波德突然想起什么一样，毫不犹豫推开店门，走了进去。

利奥波德还没来得及看清楚店内，就有两张一模一样的脸放大出现在他的面前。

“欢迎来到蹦跳嬉闹魔法笑话商店！”

“在这里你只会找到无尽的欢乐！”

“这里是全对角巷最棒的商店没有之一！”

“想必你是被超棒的迷你费力拔博士神奇烟火吸引进来的吧？”

两位拥有火红头发的少年一搭一唱地说，让利奥波德愣了一下，随即狂点头。

“嘿乔治，我喜欢他的诚实。”

“嘿弗雷德，我觉得他是个新生。”

然后两人同时以意味深长的眼神看着利奥波德。

“比起那些，小兄弟，你今天想从店里来点什么？经典的粪蛋？还是那些你看中的漂亮无伤害迷你费力拔烟火？”

弗雷德从右侧一手搭上小顾客，利奥波德，的肩膀。

“又或者是一些特殊的新品？”

乔治则是从左侧。

身高会不会堪忧。

“烟火。”

利奥波德坚定地说。

“好的！来一份迷你费力拔烟火！”

弗雷德大声宣布。

然后两人拖着利奥波德来到了个柜子旁，乔治拿起个袋子，然后弗雷德随手抓了几个放进去。

“还有什么吗？”

利奥波德呆呆盯着柜子，陷入沉思。

。。。

“有没有，适合。。。麻瓜的。”

利奥波德问。

“嗯～小兄弟，你这个想法有点危险啊。”

弗雷德的脸凑近了。利奥波德有些紧张。

“不过我们喜欢～”

乔治也是。

“是要送礼，恶作剧还是。。。”

“。。。报仇？”

两人邪恶的表情让利奥波德有些呆泄地眨了眨眼。

“生日礼物。”

利奥波德说。

“哦～”

两人同时发出了悠长的回应，一副非常理解的样子。

乔治不知从哪里掏出一双黑色的手套。

“这是个有保暖咒，还有点其他普通咒语的手套。”

弗雷德开始介绍。

“不过尚在实验阶段，就不算你钱了。”

乔治补充。

“实验。”

利奥波德抓出重点。

“放心吧小兄弟，如果失败了，它就是个普通手套。”

“还是很保暖，而且舒服。”

在两位的说服下，利奥波德悄悄接下了那双手套。

嗯，舒服。

“柜台在那，如果你没有其他问题的话？”

他们给利奥波德大约解释了两样物品的用法后，弗雷德说。

“还是说，你有？”

看见利奥波德又呆了一下后，乔治问。

“你们，今年几岁？”

两位相视了一下，有些意外他们的小客人居然会问这个。

“看看我们的礼仪，乔治！我们居然没有做自我介绍！”

弗雷德夸张地说，还顺带做出了著名名画‘呐喊’的姿势。

“怎么办弗雷德！我们会被骂惨的！”

双倍呐喊，双倍欢乐。

利奥波德不知如何反应。

“逗你的，新生。”

两人看着再次呆了的利奥波德说。这个新生，怕不是个呆子吧。

“一九七八年四月一日出生，弗雷德·韦斯莱。”

弗雷德率先说。

“今年是完美的十三岁，乔治·韦斯莱。”

乔治说。

“其他的，等你进了霍格沃茨就知道了。”

两人食指贴着嘴唇，一副，要保持神秘感，的样子。

十三岁的双胞胎。。。

“你们，打排球的话，会很厉害。”

身高值得期待！

利奥波德再次兴奋，眼睛充满闪光。

“排。。。”

“。。。球？”

看着两人疑惑的样子，利奥波德再次准备好要开始自己的排球讲解大会。

“小利奥。”

讲解大会强制中断。

邦汉先生一把抓起儿子的领子。

“今天对角巷人特别多，爸爸我在坩埚店都被人挤人快挤得内脏都出来了。”

利奥波德沉默。

“差一点，我就要到自己管理的医院成为病患了。”

利奥波德继续沉默。

“你。。。”

“本杰明？”

一股年老的声音从柜台后方传来。

那是一名留着长胡子的矮小男人，从全白的毛色看可以知道对方的年龄并不小。

“老板！”

邦汉先生笑着，高兴地喊道。

“那个是你儿子吗？看来两父子倒是很相似。。。”

对方看着利奥波德，很欣慰地摸了摸那长长的胡子。

“这小子买了什么吗？多少钱？他身上有带钱吗？有带钱吗？！”

利奥波德默默掏出一个小袋子，表示母亲有给，不过他还没来得及还钱。

邦汉先生一手挑着儿子，另一手从口袋里掏出两个金加隆放到柜台上。

“哦，你知道我这边的东西不值那么多的，本杰明。。。而且，小邦汉先生买的都是韦斯莱兄弟出色的产品。”

老板想要推辞。

邦汉先生顺着眼神，望了一眼一旁的韦斯莱双胞胎，再望回来。

“那他们大概也是被老板您那些超棒的产品影响的，这些钱先放着，如果哪天我或者这小子来买东西忘记带钱时刚好能用上。”

邦汉先生坚持不肯收回。

“本杰明。。。”

“抱歉老板，这小子还没选魔杖呢，下次我再带些酒来和您叙叙旧啊！”

然后暴风式带着利奥波德跑出店外了。

“老板，他们是？”

弗雷德提问。

“邦汉家。本杰明上学时期是这家店的常客，婚后和德国籍妻子常年呆在德国，最近刚回来的。利奥波德，也就是他儿子。小时候我还抱过他呢～的确是到该进霍格沃茨的年龄了。”

老板继续摸摸胡子，想起当初被邦汉先生邀请去德国的事，继续欣慰笑。人老了，就是容易感叹啊。

“哦～”

两人回应。

话说，本杰明的儿子加上韦斯莱兄弟。。。霍格沃茨应该会度过更忙碌热闹的五年吧。

***

奥利凡德魔杖店内。

一股白光闪过，将之前测试魔杖造成的混乱整理地一干二净。

“十英寸，山楂木，独角兽尾毛，看来霍格沃茨今年又多了一名十分有才华的少年！”

奥利凡德赞叹道。

马尔福夫妇都为此感到十分自豪。

德拉科握紧手上的魔杖，虽然有些不满内芯是个难以施放黑魔法的独角兽毛，但手上的温暖让他愿意去接受这个魔杖，有一种。。。懂他的感觉。

‘砰！’

温暖被打断。

奥利凡德破旧的小门被大力打开。

要赔偿了，利奥波德心想。

邦汉先生放下被他提着的儿子。

“啊！本杰明，好久不见！十一英寸，雪松木，龙的心脏神经，它如何了？”

看见邦汉先生的奥利凡德问。

邦汉先生掏出自己的魔杖，笑着显示给他看。

“完美如初。”

奥利凡德回以一个满意的微笑。

“这就是你的儿子吧。。。？”

奥利凡德的眼神飘向邦汉先生身旁的利奥波德。

“利奥波德。”

邦汉先生微笑着说。

“啊，利奥波德先生，你好。。。”

奥利凡德的注意力马上被另一个人吸引。

“很遗憾我并不认识那位女士手里的魔杖。”

众人望向正在为自家丈夫修门的邦汉夫人。

“这个，十二英寸，松木，内芯是怀特河怪的背脊刺。”

邦汉夫人悄悄走向前，将手上的魔杖递给奥利凡德看看。

“怀特河怪的背脊刺。。。这是如何？”

奥利凡德仔细地端详。

“这是祖传的。”

邦汉夫人如实相告。

怀特河怪的背脊刺历史上以来，只有多年前的美国制杖人，蒂亚戈·奎塔纳使用过，也只有他知道如何诱捕怀特河怪。

邦汉夫人也并不知道太多关于这魔杖的故事，她只不过是从已故母亲那继承的，所幸这支魔杖不曾拒绝过任何出自他们家庭的人。

“奇妙，非常奇妙。”

奥利凡德一边赞叹，一边将魔杖递回给邦汉夫人。

“那让我们来专心正事吧。”

奥利凡德把注意力再次放在利奥波德身上。

“他的惯用手是右手。”

比较有经验的邦汉先生率先提醒。

“让我看看。。。”

奥利凡德首先从不远的第三个架子上拿出一个盒子并拿出里面的魔杖。

“十又四分之一英寸，金合欢木，龙的心脏神经，坚硬，来试试。”

魔杖在利奥波德手上没有任何反应。

奥利凡德迅速地拿回魔杖，然后再从稍远一点的架子拿出另一支。

“啊，这个，十三英寸，杨木，独角兽尾毛，柔顺易弯曲。”

依旧没反应。

接下来几支魔杖同样不顺利，完全没有任何反应，利奥波德也开始冒冷汗了。

“挑剔啊。”

虽然顾客们的脸上有些黑，奥利凡德倒是有些来劲了。

“这位已经在店里很多年了，八又四分之三英寸，雪松木，独角兽尾毛并且柔韧有弹性。”

奥利凡德兴致勃勃地介绍。

利奥波德半祈祷半绝望地接过魔杖。

结果就在接下魔杖的瞬间，有反应了。

利奥波德一开始是感受到手心暖暖的，然后那股温暖从右手到全身贯穿了。魔杖顶端飘出一丝类似金线的光芒飘满整家店铺。虽然效果没有那么夸张，但还算稳定。

最后金线粉碎，化成粉末消失在空中。

“看来雪松木的确偏爱邦汉家的人。”

奥利凡德欣慰地笑着说。

“小邦汉先生，我想给你个劝告，只有真正的蜕变，才能帮助你们更进一步走向目标。”

奥利凡德悄悄弯腰，在利奥波德耳边说。

“那各自将会是七个金加隆。”

两家都默契地让孩子们从自己的钱袋掏钱来还。如果你注意看的话，邦汉夫人正在安慰喜极而泣的邦汉先生。而马尔福先生随手掏出纸巾递过去，一副熟练的样子。

两家同时离开魔杖店。

两家一起共进午餐后。

“你确定不让孩子们一起呆到开学吗？”

马尔福先生擦了擦嘴后问。

“总不能一直麻烦卢修斯你们啊，再说，他自己也还有其他事要做。”

邦汉先生咬上一口巧克力味的冰淇淋。

“可是孩子们看起来很合得来，真的不等明天给小利奥庆祝完生日吗？我和埃拉能一起做出最棒的生日蛋糕。”

马尔福夫人有些惋惜地想挽留。

“我们会有机会的西茜，我们得听利奥本身的意愿。”

邦汉夫人继续补充，他们当然是希望儿子的十一岁生日能过得开心点，可是这毕竟是本人的愿望。

两家大人悄悄望向孩子们。

孩子们的争斗显而易见更加激烈。

“我不敢相信你居然为了一个麻瓜要拒绝和我庆祝生日，我可是你在这里的第一个朋友！”

“给你寄蛋糕。”

“我还和你玩了那见鬼可怕的排球，你居然说走就走，我可是个马尔福！”

“下次陪你玩魁地奇。”

“我不敢相信，你居然想这样收买一个马尔福！”

“不敢相信和马尔福的重复率很高。”

“你！”

利奥波德一把抱住脸色被气得通红的德拉科。

“不哭不哭。”

拍拍德拉科的后背。

“我才没有哭！”

德拉科嫌弃的声音从后脑方响起。

“开学和德拉科打排球。”

利奥波德继续自己的安慰方式。

“。。。”

德拉科不说话了。

“开学见？”

利奥波德看对方冷静了，试探性地问。

“开学见。”

肯定的回答。

***

其实，利奥波德的家离那边也没有特别远，也就几条街。也许是手上那盒冰淇淋的缘故，利奥波德有些急。一到家的那一刻，他就马不停蹄地跑了出去，连自家父亲提议要载他一程也没听到。

“其实，他知道他们以后会同校吗？”

邦汉先生有些好奇地问。

“我以为你想给他个惊喜。”

邦汉夫人回答。

“蛤？不过那也不错，那就给他一个惊喜好了。”

邦汉先生笑了笑，觉得这是个好计划，嗯，他还要和另一方串通好。

另一边，利奥波德虽然天天坚持运动，但他的小短腿毕竟还是未发育的十一岁阶段。所以，他还是用了好一些时间才到达自己的目的地。

站在德思礼家门口，利奥波德有些喘。

他深吸了一口气然后——

“利奥？”

“咳。”

被吓到呛了一下。

“你还好吧？”

哈利走向前，拍了拍对方的后背，让他呼吸顺畅点。

利奥波德用左手背盖着嘴巴，将右手稍微提高，手上的物品显示在哈利面前。

“生日快乐。”

利奥波德用他一如既往那有气无力的声音说。

。。。

“谢谢。”

哈利有些惊讶地接过利奥波德手上的那袋东西，里面貌似还有个白色盒子。

对了！

哈利走向后方，把东西随便放在自己的行李箱上。然后开始从自己刚买的一堆东西里找出其中一个。

利奥波德看着有些惊讶，哈利去购物了。

原来父亲还留了这一手，佩服。

在几分钟后，哈利终于找到了他的目标物。

那是个长型的小盒子。

“提早的，生日快乐。”

然后将盒子递给利奥波德。

两人随后在平时练球的游乐场一起共享了利奥波德带来的冰淇淋，虽然外观上历经波折，但口味还是不错的。利奥波德也将另一份礼物，某手套送给了哈利。两孩子接下来一个月也可以算是形影不离地。。。打排球。

一个月后，在邦汉先生和哈利的串通下，利奥波德有些感伤地送给了哈利一个自制的小排球钥匙圈，哈利为此展现了精湛的演技，虽然背地里在努力地忍笑。

然后九月一日到来，利奥波德带着哈利送的羽毛笔，到达了伦敦，国王十字车站。


	4. 邀请霍格沃茨打排球。

第四章

穿过一面墙的感觉很奇妙。因为当你已经做好撞痛，头晕又或者再来一次呕吐体验的时候，你就这么，平平淡淡地穿过去了。

真棒。利奥波德认为这是很人性的设计。

墙的另一面没有他想象的人潮，应该说，貌似只有他是学生的年龄。利奥波德盯着红色的蒸汽火车，有些疑惑。上面的确写着大大的霍格沃茨，这代表他们并没有走错地方，那为什么这里他只能看到一群年长的长辈们？

“儿子，其实，我们迟到了，所以，快上去吧！”

邦汉先生一边很有韵律地解释，一边把行李箱和儿子一一丢上火车。

“要写信给我们哦！”

把最后的行李丢上去后，邦汉先生摸了摸利奥波德的头，跟儿子道别。

利奥波德再次见证到自家父亲的不靠谱。

“要按时吃药，注意事项小簿子在背包里的最小格。”

邦汉夫人则是补充一些提醒。为了让儿子不至于过得太一头雾水，她早早准备了一本记录注意事项的小簿子，以免短暂的暑假补充的知识不够。

利奥波德点了点头，然后也向自家父母挥了挥手。

“好了好了，去找小德拉科吧，火车开后不要站在这，很危险。”

邦汉先生一脸认真地说。

利奥波德点头答应，然后转右，坚定地走进去。

霍格沃茨特快鸣笛两声，正式启程。

火车外的家长们有些喜极而泣，有些依依不舍，有些倒是一脸解放了的表情，大家同时目送着孩子们的离开。

***

火车上。

利奥波德有些迷茫地看着挡在自己面前，高自己不少的火红发少年。

他想起了那对双胞胎。

“你是新生吗？前面两节车厢是给级长的，你应该去对面。”

他说，然后指了指利奥波德的后方。

利奥波德呆了一下，点点头，马上拉着自己的东西跑向对方指的方向。

好了，现在才是重点。

利奥波德看着仿佛无尽的列车走廊，开始了寻找德拉科的伟大旅程。

第一个包厢，不认识。

第二个包厢，不认识。

第三个包厢，不认识。

。。。

利奥波德有些想放弃了。

虽然车里没有想象中的摇晃，可是他有点饿，他想吃东西。

就在利奥波德尝试透过下一个包厢的窗口观察内部的时候，包厢门口就在他的面前打开了。

“你还知道要来找我？”

熟悉的身影映入眼帘，利奥波德有些感动。

“睡迟了。”

利奥波德为早上没来得及会合解释道。

“你应该为我不会再让这件事发生第二次感到幸运。”

德拉科依旧一脸气呼呼。

利奥波德吞了吞口水，肚子适时地叫了一声 。

德拉科的注意力转向利奥波德的肚子。

“好了，里面有点吃的。”

然后让开路让利奥波德进去。

包厢里面还有两个正在狼吞虎咽的孩子。

“克拉布，高尔。”

那两个利奥波德觉得健康问题会是隐忧的孩子停下手，抬头看了德拉科一眼。德拉科微抬下巴，示意了利奥波德的存在。

“利奥波德·邦汉，我的弟弟。”

他们看向利奥波德。

“克拉布，文森特·克拉布。”

然后继续吃。

”格雷戈里·高尔。”

更简洁，然后也继续吃。

利奥波德突然觉得桌上的食物更诱人了。

“你的在篮子里。”

德拉科说，利奥波德这才注意到右边方向的座位上有个野餐用的篮子。

“拿，然后去我们的包厢。”

毕竟格雷戈里和文森特看起来已经填满了整个包厢。

利奥波德点了点头然后拿起篮子，虽然他的行李有点多但他还是能负担的。德拉科不会承认他是认为利奥波德擅自和其他人跑了才把纳西莎准备的午餐丢给克拉布和高尔。

他们的包厢就在隔壁，德拉科拉开门后发现里面坐着一名不速之客。

“你在这干嘛，扎比尼。”

德拉科似乎有些不满，双手抱着手臂说。

那名在同龄人里算高挑的深色皮肤少年停下手中翻书的动作，将其合起。

“别生气啊马尔福小少爷，我只是来跟你说个大消息的。”

他挥了挥袍子，站了起来走到德拉科面前。

由于身高只能仰视对方让德拉科更加不爽了。

“我希望他足以补偿你打扰我的损失。”

“当然。”

对方自信地笑了一下，弯腰，轻声在德拉科耳边：

“大难不死的男孩今年上学了。”

德拉科怔了一下。对方满意地直了直身子，准备离开。

走之前他瞥了利奥波德一眼，棕色的双眼中布满利奥波德看不懂的情绪，然后一言不发地离开了。

下一秒，他被德拉科拉进包厢。

“你，吃，然后跟上。”

然后他拉起包厢门，跑去文森特和格雷戈里那儿了。

虽然不太明白发生了什么，利奥波德还是乖乖把行李放好，然后从篮子里拿出个水果塔来啃。

啃啃啃，好吃。

望着窗外草原上成群在吃草的牛羊，利奥波德有些想吃肉，于是掏出了三明治。

德拉科带着文森特和格雷戈里不知道去了哪。

吃饱喝足的利奥波德掏出手帕抹手。

嗯，找德拉科吧。

***

火车走廊上。

利奥波德注意到他们已经进入了树林，之前看到的草原与牛羊已不复存在。

虽然这样说，但他还是没找到德拉科。

对，之前的情况又重复了一遍。

利奥波德轮流在各个包厢窗口探头寻找德拉科，有些人注意到了他，向他挥手，有些则是毫不在意，也有些直接拉起窗帘。

没找到，只好去下一节车厢继续找。

他这也算是在第一天把这火车摸个透彻了吧，利奥波德觉得刚刚和他挥手的那个灰眼男孩应该时常做运动，也许他可以。。。

“嘿小心点！”

一边发呆一边走路的利奥波德回过神，看到了一只比普通狼蛛还大的狼蛛正往自己的方向冲，后头还有几个人在追。

就在利奥波德还来不及反应时，狼蛛已经顺着衣服爬到了他的胸口上。

。。。啊。

利奥波德屏着呼吸，双手有些颤抖，小心地把那只狼蛛转移到手心中。这时，追在后头的孩子们已经一一抵达利奥波德的面前，为首的是一名有着雷鬼头的，皮肤微黑男孩。他们没发出声音，让利奥波德专心把狼蛛抓下来。

利奥波德成功后，雷鬼头男孩马上让他把狼蛛放到怀里的盒子，然后盖上。

大家都松了口气。

利奥波德脚有些软。

“没事吧？”

利奥波德跌下去前，被两个人扶了起来。

一左一右的火红发少年。

“弗雷德，乔治。”

利奥波德呆呆地说。

“对啊，小邦汉先生，看来你还没有被完全吓傻。”

弗雷德说，然后和乔治同时松开手。

“乔丹，认识一下，保暖咒手套实验品一号。”

乔治介绍道。

“嗨，我是乔丹·李，谢谢你帮我抓回我的狼蛛，任何弗雷德和乔治的朋友就是我的朋友！”

雷鬼头男孩笑着一手握着盒子，一手向利奥波德伸。

利奥波德觉得对方的笑容很耀眼，就像弗雷德和乔治那样。

是很爽朗的朋友群。

“利奥，利奥波德·邦汉。”

利奥波德握上对方的手，然后大力摇了三下。

很有活力！利奥波德的‘想拉对方打排球’之魂再次燃起。

哦不，他应该要去找德拉科才对。

利奥波德的脑内又出现了气呼呼德拉科的摸样。

“有点事先走。。。”

利奥波德刚迈起右脚，脚软，身体又开始往前倾，准备跌下去。

利奥波德马上闭上双眼。

不过，预想中的疼痛并没有出现。

“你果然还是被吓得不轻。”

弗雷德说。

“你还是到我们的包厢缓一下吧，小邦汉先生。”

乔治顺势提议道。

对，他现在衣领从后方被拉着，才没有倒下去，虽然他现在被衣领掐着也挺难受的。

利奥波德再次被韦斯莱双胞胎的强大反应力所拯救。

想象一下这两个人在比赛上的配合！

利奥波德就这样被半扛半拖地推到韦斯莱双胞胎和乔丹的包厢休息。

“所以这就是排球吗？”

弗雷德高举着利奥波德熟悉的蓝黄白色圆形物体问。

坐在弗雷德身旁，握着个黑色小袋子的利奥波德点点头。

当利奥波德得知魔法这回事后，邦汉夫人，作为十分了解自家儿子的母亲，果断给家里一个小袋子施了无形伸展咒，让他随身带着自己最爱的排球。

“我们问过爸爸，他说排球是一种有名的麻瓜运动。”

对面的乔治和乔丹解释道。

“如果我晓得他的规则，也许我可以给你们当解说员。”

乔丹提议道。

解说员一词深得利奥波德的心，因为这样就好像一场正式的比赛。

比赛。比赛。比赛。

利奥波德的背景充满了粉色小花。

砰！

包厢门被大力地打开。利奥波德的幻想被打断了。

德拉科目光凶狠地扫了一遍包厢内部，然后拉起利奥波德的领子就跑。

等等，今天他的衣领做错了什么。

利奥波德看着德拉科明显生气的脸，识时务地先闭嘴。

啊。

利奥波德看到那三人从包厢内探出头来，目送他。弗雷德还高举着他的排球。

利奥波德的排球。

目测利奥波德是不可能回来后，三人回到包厢坐下。

“那个是马尔福家的小少爷吧？”

乔丹率先开口。

“看来人家是一条小蛇呢，弗雷德。”

乔治笑说。

“一个喜欢麻瓜物品的小蛇？”

弗雷德把玩着手上的排球，然后抛向乔治。

“打个赌？”

乔治接下排球，然后抛向乔丹。

“我赌赫奇帕奇。” 因为看起来很有运动精神，很公平的样子。

乔丹把球抛回给弗雷德。

“格兰芬多。” 斯莱特林喜欢麻瓜物品，不可能。

抛。

“你一定是错的弗雷德，肯定是斯莱特林。”

稳稳抓着球的乔治肯定地说。

***

回到包厢的利奥波德被德拉科勒令换上袍子。

德拉科在换袍子的同时不断碎碎念什么了不起啊，圣人啊什么的。看来他是遇上什么事了。

“德拉科。”

利奥波德试探性地叫了一声。

“干嘛！”

双手抱臂，躺在座位上的德拉科大声回应。

“没。”

德拉科是真的生气了，利奥波德也没办法应对，只能让他自己先冷静一下。

换上袍子后不久，有些疲累的利奥波德决定小睡一下。

起身后，他才注意到外面的景色又变了。

天空已经不知不觉变得有些昏暗，外面也看起来清一色都是一片山和森林，比之前的树林更增添一丝暗淡的颜色。包厢内的灯更是不知不觉地早已亮了起来。

貌似是广播的声音响起，提醒道距离霍格沃茨还有五分钟，还有让他们把行李留在车上。

好周到。

包厢外传来兴奋的呼喊声，听起来很稚嫩，有可能同样是新生。

利奥波德将脸贴近窗口，看到个巨型的建筑物渐渐靠近。

霍格沃茨。

***

“一年级！一年级过来这儿！”

利奥波德看到了之前在对角巷看见的高个子。

现在仔细一看，觉得对方更加高了，有些不像普通人类。

一年级们听见呼喊后都三三两两地跟了上去。

走着不算宽的道路，地上有些滑，利奥波德努力让自己别在跌倒。

“不就是一个干活的野人。”

利奥波德身旁的德拉科一脸不屑，对于鞋子上的脏土有些不满。

“德拉科，不能说坏话。”

利奥波德提醒。

“。。。”

德拉科没有回应，只是用力走得更快了，这让利奥波德有些担心，冷汗顺着脸庞滴落。

不久，他们来到了一片大黑湖旁。

对面的高山上，一座城堡在星光下，它点亮的窗户就像星空里的星星一样闪亮。除了城堡本体，它旁边还有些高塔，甚至是炮塔。

湖面上漂着许多小船只。

“一只船不能多过四个人！”

就在利奥波德想跟着德拉科，文森特和格雷戈里坐上同一只船时。。。

“利奥，你去别只。”

德拉科平淡地说。

。。。

“好。”

利奥波德随便坐上了一只没满人的船只。

整个过程有些模糊，利奥波德没有注意周遭。

“你是不是晕船了？”

对面的女孩担心地问道。

女孩的棕发有些膨大，门牙也是有些明显。

“如果是的话，纳威也是一样，你要不要和他一样来点糖果？”

对方掏出口袋里的一小罐糖果，利奥波德认出，那是他给德拉科寄过去的其中一种‘麻瓜’糖果。

利奥波德身体擅自动了起来，接过糖果来吃。

女孩笑了一下。

“我是赫敏·格兰杰，希望你感到好受一点了。”

“利奥，利奥波德·邦汉。”

双方来了一次握手。

利奥波德这才注意到船上另一位，有着圆脸的金发男孩。利奥波德决定不打扰他，因为他看起来似乎只剩下半条命了。

不久后，他们便抵达了一个地下码头。

顺着石路，一群人走到了一扇大木门前。

高个子举起手，敲了三下。

大门吱呀一声，打开了。


	5. 邀请斯莱特林打排球。

第五章

墙上的火把真的点的好亮，好厉害。

屋顶好高。

隔壁房的声音好大。

利奥波德还是处于迷茫状态，只能一直跟着德拉科身后走。

大礼堂旁的一间空房内。

“欢迎来到霍格沃茨。”

那名把他们领进门的高挑，黑发女性说。听带他们的高个子称呼，好像是教授之一，麦格教授。

翠绿的袍子吸引了利奥波德的注意力，他觉得德拉科的房间有些类似颜色的物品。

德拉科本人虽然站在他的右边身旁，但还是有些距离。利奥波德开始考虑自己到底要如何向德拉科道歉以解对方的不快。

德拉科会喜欢杯子蛋糕吗？

作为加布里埃拉唯一的的儿子，利奥波德展现出的烘培能力。。。实在普通，唯一能拿得出手的大概也只有杯子蛋糕。接下来他应该要找找看学校内的厨房在哪儿。

“准备好后我会来带领你们的，请保持安静。”

随后麦格教授就先行离开了。

？！

？！？！

利奥波德好像没听，不，他就是没听见麦格教授的说明。

糟糕了，内容有没有什么很重要的东西？

他会不会就因为这样被开除？遭了遭了，怎么办。

就在利奥波德有些混乱，打算鼓起勇气拉一拉德拉科的衣摆问一下时，一只手拍了拍他的左肩。

利奥波德转头，愣了。

这个人长得好像哈利，旁边的火红发男孩也长得好眼熟。

“利奥。”

声音也好像哈利。

啊。

“哈利。”

利奥波德眨了眨眼，从嘴边挤出话。

哈利笑了一下。

“邦汉先生也说，你一定会呆掉的。”

点与点再次被连起。

哈利和他分别那天没有特别伤心，父亲最近看着他总在忍笑，父母对哈利的不寻常的疼爱。

“哈利也是巫师。”

利奥波德恍然大悟。

哈利点点头。

“对了，这是罗恩，我们刚刚在火车上认识的，罗恩，这是利奥。”

哈利示意了身旁那同样是火红发的男孩。利奥波德觉得这个发色出现率好高。

“你好，我是罗恩·韦斯莱。”

罗恩挥了挥手，介绍自己。

啊。

“弗雷德和乔治。”

也是韦斯莱。

“你认识我的哥哥？”

罗恩有些惊讶自己那两个三年级的哥哥居然和这个有些呆的，和他同样是一年级的利奥波德认识。

利奥波德点了点头，然后简单说了一下他和韦斯莱双胞胎认识的经过，顺便道出自己的全名，当然，他比较偏好其他人叫他利奥。

“等等，难道是你送我的那双手套？”

哈利想起那天从对角巷回来，利奥波德送他的生日礼物。没想到居然是和罗恩的哥哥们买的。

利奥波德再次点头。

“那。。。”

“波特，韦斯莱！”

德拉科的声音从身后响起，随即利奥波德觉得自己的颈项再次受到熟悉的压迫感。德拉科拉着利奥波德的领子把利奥波德拉到了自己的身后。

“你想干什么马尔福？”

哈利有些不高兴。

“你的目标是我，别搞小动作。”

德拉科看起来也很不高兴。

利奥波德突然发现，哈利和德拉科居然认识，而且很明显，双方并不是很高兴。

遭了。

在他们继续对话之前，利奥波德大步走到他们之间。

“哈利，德拉科，不能吵架。”

德拉科和哈利同时愣了一下，随即反应过来。

“利奥，你认识他？！”

两人同时指着对方问道，神奇的同步让利奥波德有些佩服。

“德拉科是哥哥，哈利是朋友。”

利奥波德诚实地说。

“可是他-！”

“啊啊啊啊！”

几阵尖叫声打断了他们。

反应快的罗恩马上拉了拉哈利的袖子，把他拉到后方，同时，德拉科也对利奥波德做出了同样的举动。

地面上冒出了苍白的幽灵，不止如此，墙上也是。大约二十多位半透明的苍白幽灵出现，他们没有注意到一年级们，而是彼此正在争执。内容和一名叫皮皮鬼的人物有关系。

突然，其中一名有着僧侣装扮，矮而胖的幽灵发现了他们的存在。

“新学生！就要分院了是吗？”

对方笑着说。

有些人安静地点了点头。

“希望能在赫奇帕奇见到你们！”他自豪地补充。“是我的学院哦。”

还没有得到回应，麦格教授便回来了，幽灵们也一一飘走，末入墙壁。

“分院仪式就要开始了，现在，请排成一行。”

麦格教授指示道。

利奥波德随着众人的波动被随便挤入其中一个位置，他能看见哈利和罗恩就在他的前方不远处排着。

“跟着我。”

于是队伍开始行动。

“分院？”

利奥波德突然想起这个词。

“刚刚讲解时你是不是发呆了。”

德拉科的声音从身后传来，语气中有些早就预料到的样子。

“你听好，我跟你解释，不准插嘴。”

利奥波德点点头。

德拉科解释的内容大概就是有四个学院，记得进斯莱特林。

既然德拉科进那，那他就进吧，利奥波德心想。

话说他有些担心哈利知不知道这事。

众人步入大礼堂内。

四张长桌坐满着学生，其上方漂浮着千万只蜡烛，屋顶貌似还是被万千星星点缀的夜空。

等等，这是露天的吗？

下雨怎么办。

利奥波德决定要好好学那个叫防水防湿的咒语。

前方还有张稍微高一点的长桌，那边坐着的都是学校的教授。

麦格教授让他们在前方站成一排，面对上百的学生，背对着教授们。

利奥波德开始到处张望，想找到韦斯莱双胞胎，他的排球还在他们那边，而那是他这次唯一带来的排球。

一阵歌声响起，打断了利奥波德的集中。

你们也许觉得我不算漂亮，

但千万不要以貌取人，

如果你们能找到比我更聪明的帽子，

我可以把自己吃掉。

你们可以让你们的圆顶礼帽乌黑油亮，

让你们的高顶丝帽光滑挺括，

我可是霍格沃茨测试用的礼帽，

自然比你们的帽子高超出众。

你们头脑里隐藏的任何念头，

都躲不过魔帽的金睛火眼，

戴上它试一下吧，我会告诉你们，

你们应该分到哪一所学院。

你也许属于格兰芬多，

那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢，

他们的胆识、气魄和豪爽，

使格兰芬多出类拔萃；

你也许属于赫奇帕奇，

那里的人正直忠诚，

赫奇帕奇的学子们坚忍诚实，

不畏惧艰辛的劳动；

如果你头脑精明，

或许会进智慧的老拉文克劳，

那些睿智博学的人，

总会在那里遇见他们的同道；

也许你会进斯莱特林，

也许你在这里交上真诚的朋友，

但那些狡诈阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段，

去达到他们的目的。

来戴上我吧！不必害怕！

千万不要惊慌失措！

在我的手里（尽管我连一只手也没有）

你绝对安全

因为我是一顶会思想的魔帽！

\-- 引自《哈利·波特与魔法石》

歌声停止，取而代之的是全礼堂的鼓掌声。

利奥波德惊恐了。

唱得那么好的居然是凳子上的一顶帽子，它还跟四张长桌鞠躬了。难道他的排球在这里也会开始唱歌吗？

麦格教授站前，手上多了一卷长长的羊皮纸。

“当我叫到你的名字时，坐在凳子上，戴上帽子以此分院。”

随即，麦格教授便开始呼唤第一个名字。

“艾博，汉娜！”

一名金发，绑着辫子的女孩走向前。

“赫奇帕奇！”

不到一会儿，分院帽喊道。

“博恩斯，苏珊！”

“赫奇帕奇！”

然后苏珊就跑到了第一位的汉娜身旁坐下。

利奥波德望着赫奇帕奇长桌，有些好奇那是一个怎样的学院。

啪！

被德拉科拍了一下后背。

“邦汉，利奥波德！”

啊。

利奥波德呆了一下才反应过来走向凳子坐下。

下一秒，眼前一片黑暗，被分院帽蒙蔽了双眼。

“邦汉，和你父亲十分相似啊。”

耳边有个细小的声音说。

“难，颇有勇气，为人也挺忠实，不过脑袋不太灵光。”

利奥波德觉得自己被骂了。

“这是。。。野心吗？是非常不寻常，不，是与众不同的野心啊，不过十分强烈。”

利奥波德突然想起德拉科叫他选的学院。

“嗯，那的确也是最适合你的。。。”

他记得是叫。。。

“斯莱特林！”

把帽子还回去，利奥波德重见光明。

利奥波德没有看见像之前那样的激烈鼓掌和欢呼，而是看着那平静有序的鼓掌声判断出那是他应该过去的长桌。于是他就走向某个空位，坐下了。

不会那么快到德拉科和哈利。

没有人搭话的利奥波德继续东张西望，这一次，如他希望的，对上了某个炽热的目光。

弗雷德。

利奥波德和对面长桌上的弗雷德对望着，对方一副不可置信的眼神看着利奥波德。利奥波德显然没有意会到那个眼神的意思，用手画了个圆形给对方看。

因为他注意到，他的排球不在。

排球不在。

不在。

弗雷德一手大力地拍了一下自己的额头，另一手从口袋里拿出了某样东西，从桌下递给了旁边的乔治。乔治笑眯眯地收下，然后才注意到望着利奥波德的注视。

乔治对他比了个赞的手势。

弗雷德另一边的乔丹也有些闷闷不乐地递了什么给乔治，然后笑得有些僵硬地和利奥波德挥挥手。

那，应该是没事吧，他的球。

利奥波德眨了眨眼。

一年级们陆续被分院，利奥波德认为，他学院里的人大概是饿了，因为其他学院都是欢呼加大力拍手，他们的安静轻拍看起来有些无力。

文森特和格雷戈里都被分到了这个学院，他们就坐在隔了几个人的利奥波德右边。

“马尔福，德拉科！”

分院帽在快要碰到德拉科的时候马上高喊了：

“斯莱特林！”

然后德拉科就一脸满意地走向了斯莱特林长桌。利奥波德看着右边最尾端的位置坐上了德拉科，而他是在最前端的，有些遗憾。

利奥波德把注意力再次放到分院上。

人数已经不多了，也快到哈利了。

“波特，哈利！”

哈利走向前。

一阵讨论声顿时充满了整个礼堂，就连一直到刚刚都保持安静的斯莱特林长桌也出现了讨论声。

帽子很大，遮着了哈利翠绿的眼睛。

哈利坐在那凳子上有些久，是不是选择困难了。

其实，利奥波德觉得哈利眼睛的颜色和他学院的代表色挺搭的。

不过这里太无聊了，所以哈利还是。。。

“格兰芬多！”

分院帽喊道，利奥波德松了口气，他这才发现自己原来是屏着呼吸的。

“我们有波特了！我们有波特了！”

利奥波德马上被韦斯莱双胞胎的大喊所吸引。格兰芬多长桌上有另一名火红发的少年站起来和哈利握手，利奥波德认得，那是火车上见过的级长。

好热闹的欢迎，利奥波德会心一笑。

分院仪式再经过多三位后就会正式结束。

一位拉文克劳女孩。

罗恩是位格兰芬多。

最后一位是在火车上见过的，

“扎比尼，布雷斯！”

分院帽毫不犹豫：

“斯莱特林！”

以此，分院仪式正式结束。

利奥波德望向对面的哈利，他正在盯着桌上的金碟，大概是饿了。

“欢迎！”

一声把利奥波德的注意力转向教师桌。

一名苍老，又高又瘦的男性长大双臂，半月形眼镜后方的闪亮蓝眸仔细地观察四张长桌上的学生。

长及腰的银发和胡子，和带搭扣的高跟靴子都比不上那扭歪长鼻子来得吸引利奥波德的注意力。

感觉很痛。

“笨蛋，哭鼻子，残渣，拧！”

啊。

“谢谢！”

那是什么咒语吗？

利奥波德看着周围拍手的其他学生，再次蒙了。

突然，他面前的碟子出现了成堆的食物。

咕噜。

他这才发现他饿了。

利奥波德望了一眼德拉科，他身旁不远的位置坐着一位长袍上沾满银色血斑的幽灵。

德拉科好像有点不高兴。

利奥波德一跨脚，拿着餐具站了起来，在其他斯莱特林一年级的注视下，硬硬坐到了德拉科和那名幽灵之间的位置。

“你好。”

他对旁边的幽灵说了一声后才用叉子把面前的香肠拿到碟子里。

“你好。”

那位幽灵回应，看了一眼利奥波德后恢复空洞的眼神。

德拉科正在盯着利奥波德。

“德拉科也不可以挑食。”

利奥波德示意了一下德拉科面前的萝卜，对方没有回应，但还是乖乖拿了一些萝卜到碟子里。

两人的进食没有任何对话。

倒是有些人正在兴奋地讨论着，看起来大概是在上学前就认识了。对话内容大概就是期待的科目啊，学校的俱乐部啊之类的。虽然利奥波德没有注意听德拉科跟他解释的大部分事物，但关于科目他还是多少知道一些的。

利奥波德吃下最后一口布丁后把容器放回桌上，然后它就消失了。

“邓布利多要说话了。”

德拉科突然说。

利奥波德眨眼，望向教师桌那站了起来的，之前给了欢迎致辞的银发及腰老人，又或者应该称呼，邓布利多教授。

对方只是说了一些注意事项，比如：

森林是禁止踏入的。(俗称禁林，邓布利多教授说的时候还望了一眼格兰芬多长桌上的韦斯莱双胞胎。利奥波德也觉得他们不像是会乖乖遵循规则的类型。)

接下来是看门人(费尔奇先生)的提醒，走廊间不允许用魔法。(利奥波德表示不解。)

魁地奇的选拔将会在下个星期举行,有兴趣的话要联系霍奇夫人。(利奥波德发现德拉科的眼睛亮了一下，看起来有些期待。)

最后，三楼右边的走廊是禁止的，如果你不想痛苦地死去。(利奥波德突然觉得很痛，然后抱着自己的双臂。)

“现在，在睡觉前，让我们来高唱校歌吧！”

邓布利多教授高声说。

教师桌旁的其他教授的笑容明显僵硬了。

邓布利多教授挥了挥魔杖，一条金色的，宛如彩带的东西飘到空中，扭成了一段字。

“大家可以选择自己喜欢的曲调。”邓布利多教授说。

“那么开始吧！”

霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，

请教给我们知识，

不论我们是谢顶的老人

还是跌伤膝盖的孩子，

我们的头脑可以接纳

一些有趣的事物。

因为现在我们大脑空空，充满空气、

死苍蝇和鸡毛蒜皮，

教给我们一些有价值的知识，

把被我们遗忘的，还给我们，

你们只要尽全力，其他的交给我们自己，

我们将努力学习，直到化为尘土。

\-- 引自《哈利·波特与魔法石》

利奥波德有些慢半拍地用生日歌的曲调唱，原谅他不了解音乐，他的脑内音乐库实在不大。

大家都在不同的时间唱完，到最后只剩下韦斯莱双胞胎在用葬礼进行曲的曲调缓慢地唱着。

“噗。”

利奥波德马上盖着自己的嘴巴。

邓布利多教授还用魔杖为韦斯莱双胞胎指挥了最后几句的曲调，并且在结束后鼓掌最为大声，连利奥波德都没比上。

“啊，音乐。”

邓布利多教授有些感动地轻擦眼角。

“——是一种超越一切的魔法啊！好了，现在是睡觉时间了，跑起！”

***

利奥波德对于哈利和他走向相反的方向有些遗憾并感到依依不舍。

他和其他一年级跟随着一名有着亚麻色长发的女级长，渐渐走到了位于城堡很地底的地方。

“荣耀。”

她对着一面石墙说。

石墙上出现一道石门，级长也带领着斯莱特林一年级们进入宿舍。

“今年的一年级一如既往地不多啊。”

坐在沙发上的一名黑发，皮肤有些黝黑的男性打量着他们说。

“有什么事吗，弗林特？”

级长问道，语气中有些不满。

“我就想看看有没有能打魁地奇的苗子，看来也不过那样，交回给你了，法利。”

然后站起来，大摇大摆地离开了。

利奥波德悄悄望了一眼德拉科，苍白的脸蛋上出现了气恼的红晕。

带领他们进来的级长，杰玛·法利，开始了欢迎致辞。

利奥波德适时地开始半听半走神。

他们正站着的是公共休息室，是一间地牢。

有创意。

虽然有着一座雕刻精美的壁炉台，利奥波德还是觉得有些冷，幸好他大部分的衣服都是长袖。被铁链栓着的圆形绿灯也没有给宿舍的阴暗带来什么作用，整个房间都是墨绿色的色调，等等，那个装饰是真的头盖骨吗？

利奥波德突然听见杰玛级长说他们的宿舍是在湖底，对，就是那个他们乘船过的那个湖。

暂时总结：

他们学院的代表是蛇，代表色是绿和银。

窗外能看见活的东西。

“也许你听说过这样的传言，斯莱特林全部人都对黑魔法有兴趣，如果你的祖上不是有名的巫师就没人愿意和你说话之类的垃圾发言。你不会想要完全相信与我们竞争的学院。”

竞争？

“我并没有要否认我们这诞生了许多黑巫师，但其他学院也有，他们只是不愿意承认罢了。”

黑巫师？

难道魔法界也有罪犯吗？

利奥波德开始专心听杰玛级长的话。

里面充满了利奥波德不明白的事物。

哦，他还是知道梅林这个发现了魔法的男人的，没想到对方是个斯莱特林。

利奥波德被杰玛级长那充满自信，骄傲和想赢的气势折服了，看来这个学院也是有热血的一面在。虽然那是有些中二地觉得自己很酷，很前卫，并且以让其他学院惧怕为基础。

继续总结：

看不起赫奇帕奇，看不起拉文克劳，想打败和看不起格兰芬多。

利奥波德有些怕怕，他觉得他进入了不良们的窝。

血人巴罗，也就是在礼堂的时候坐在利奥波德旁边的幽灵，不喜欢被问到衣服上的血迹，利奥波德决定由衷记在心里。

“口令每两个星期会换一遍，记得注意告示板。”

利奥波德东张西望寻找告示板，最后被德拉科打了一下后背，然后指向一个方向，利奥波德看见了告示板。

“男生的宿舍在左边，女生的在右边，早点睡吧，相信你们会喜欢那些传统的四柱床。”

然后利奥波德就跟随着男生队伍走向了左边，虽然说是队伍，但实在是太少人了。也因为学生少，他们的宿舍是两人一间的。

***

事实证明，房间和公共休息室的色调是差不多的，墨绿色的色调只有微微的银光和休息室有些不一样。

四柱床上绑着绿色丝绸做的帘子，床单上还有着精致的银色刺绣。利奥波德却选择躺在地面，盯着墙上貌似述说着什么人的故事的中世纪挂毯和微微发光的银色提灯。湖水打在床上那有规律的碰击声宛如催眠曲，利奥波德感受着地面的寒冷和地毯的温暖，卷缩起身子，渐渐盖起双眼。

“你傻了吗？”

利奥波德猛地睁开眼，看到德拉科放大无数倍的脸。

“德拉科别生气。”

利奥波德脱口而出最想说的话。

“。。。”

刚洗完澡的德拉科头发上还有些水滴，就这样滴在利奥的脸上。

“啊。”

“我不知道你是怎么认识波特的。。。”

德拉科双手叉腰站直身子。

“不过，我不允许你把他放在优先的位置！”

德拉科指着利奥波德的鼻头说。

利奥波德蒙逼。

“不管发生什么事，你现在都是个斯莱特林了，你要把我这个哥哥放在优先！”

啊。

“哈利是个好孩子哦。”

最近都没有挑食了。

“我才不关心那些，你不准和他混，不然我就告诉爸爸和教父。”

“父亲很喜欢哈利哦。”

“。。。”

“德拉科会喜欢哈利的。”

“。。。”

“哈利也会喜欢德拉科的。”

他们两个其实如果合作得来会在排球上是个很强的对手，利奥波德认真地想。

德拉科无言了。

“谁要他喜欢啊！”

然后丢下毛巾，拿起魔杖给自己的头发来了个快干咒，跑到床上躲入被子里。

“晚安，德拉科。”

利奥波德站起来，拍了拍那不存在的灰尘后躺到自己的床上，盖起被子。

闭上双眼的他仔细回想了一下今天的经历。

虽然斯莱特林有些理念他不是很理解，但宿舍的温度其实很棒，这种有点凉凉的感觉。

利奥波德卷缩起身子。

脑袋闪过两个火红色的身影。

韦斯莱双胞胎。。。

他的排球。

随后陷入深眠。


	6. 邀请赫敏打排球。

第六章

会不会一迈开脚，楼梯就移动了？

利奥波德盯着脚下的楼梯思考。

“回神。”

德拉科的声音让利奥波德恢复集中。

“今天还有一堂魔咒课，等下你就能回去睡觉了。”

德拉科提醒道。

“嗯。”

利奥波德回应。

虽然说是睡觉，但也只是躺着罢了。

利奥波德这几天以来，都睡不太下，不知道是不是因为离家里很远的关系，有时候他半夜会爬起来，盯着窗外的湖水，还有一两次他看见了一只巨大的乌贼。

他已经四天没有和哈利见面了，大概是因为时间表不同的关系，连用餐时间也很难遇见。他想问问哈利的朋友，罗恩，知不知道他的双胞胎哥哥们在哪，他已经找了他们很多天了。

他好想要打排球啊。

魔咒课教室内。

“之前的课大部分学生已经成功施出了‘荧光闪烁’和‘诺克斯’，这堂课我们会继续练习那两个咒语。”

站在一大叠书上的弗立维教授说，据德拉科说他身材有些矮小是因为祖上有着妖精的血统。当然，德拉科的原话并不是那么友善，但累到极致的利奥波德没有动力给予任何评价。

他好累。

第一天的草药课，黑魔法防御课，变形课和天文课都还好，那时候的他还精力充沛。

草药课主要是学习一些植物和菌类的作用和照料方式，利奥波德觉得普通，甚至有些想吃。当然，斯普劳特教授不会让他得逞，并且开始上课就盯着利奥波德。

黑魔法防御课很多大蒜的味道，但利奥波德觉得还好，奎尔教授的大蒜项链让他觉得是个携带食物的好方式。但他倒是学到了僵尸和吸血鬼的存在，利奥波德表示有些可怕。

变形课，哦，麦格教授很棒，是个非常有耐心并且严厉的教授。利奥波德并不反感严厉的教诲和复杂的笔记，因为那些笔记是有实际意义的。随后让他们将火柴变成银针，第一堂课的时候，几乎整班的火柴棒都没有任何反应，除了德拉科，至少他们看见了银色。

第二天的第二堂变形课时，德拉科已经成功了，全班的火柴棒也开始有了变化。为什么说麦格教授很有耐心，因为，利奥波德，努力瞪着自己的火柴棒，认真念着咒语，握紧自己的魔杖，光荣成为全班唯一一位火柴棒依旧没有反应的学生。当天，麦格教授寸步不离他的桌前。

幸好，接下来的魔法史让利奥波德重拾了信心。虽然他总爱走神，但其实记忆力还是不赖的，只要愿意认真，专心。这堂课让利奥波德为自己的学院赚得了五分，利奥波德虽然黑眼圈有些明显但还是挺高兴。感谢宾斯教授。

然后，就没有然后了，天文课利奥波德基本全程走神，因为星星真的好漂亮，住在湖底的他有些羡慕住在高塔的同学。还好，辛尼斯塔教授没有发现他，谢谢德拉科的掩护。

接下来就是魔咒课，都在同一天，一堂午餐前一堂午餐后，多亏了德拉科，他才能赶在下课前学会如何将自己魔杖前端那闪光灭了，不然他就会带着一直带光的魔杖吃午餐。

也多亏了德拉科，利奥波德目前为止都没有过因为迷路而迟到，尽管霍格沃茨有着一百多个阶梯还有各种带着小把戏的门和墙。如果不是那么累，利奥波德会很愿意和学校的墙一块玩耍的，他本来就对墙颇有好感。

现在只剩下明天的魔药课还没上过，据说斯内普教授是他们的院长，利奥波德对这号人物没有什么印象，只记得，黑色。利奥波德最期待的果然还是他终于要见到哈利了。

魔咒课很快就下课了，全班都完美施出那两个魔咒，看来没有人需要带着发光的魔杖出教室了。不过，弗立维教授倒是布置了不少作业。

“德拉科，我去图书馆。”

走出课室后利奥波德和德拉科说。

“啊？你不是想睡觉吗？”

德拉科明显有些不满，他已经不止一次撞见利奥波德半夜坐在地上望窗口了，对方还天天比他早起，其实，德拉科甚至怀疑利奥波德没有睡。这样下去大概会垮的，他可不想有个死弟弟。

“今日事今日毕。”

利奥波德挥了挥手上的魔咒课本。

“。。。那你今天不准去格兰芬多那里，做完马上回房间睡觉。”

德拉科知道，利奥波德每次一空闲就会去格兰芬多塔附近蹲点，有几次他去抓人时还看到对方被几个格兰芬多高年级围着。

虽然他不知道，利奥波德是为了他的排球才去的，他也不知道，利奥波德目前为止还是没如愿。

德拉科只是以为利奥波德是为了找哈利·波特那小子。

利奥波德沉默了一下，没答应，跑了。

德拉科青筋暴起，毅然决定，他的爸爸会知道这件事的。

***

图书馆内。

坐在某个角落的利奥波德的羽毛笔停顿在半空中。

他突然觉得他的脑袋不让他做功课。

“请问这里有人坐吗？”

利奥波德抬头，看见了一堆书，准确来说是一位捧着一堆书的女孩。

“请坐。”

利奥波德为女孩的臂力感到佩服。

女孩把手上的一堆书放到桌上，那冲击还让书本和桌子发出了一阵不小的碰撞声。

有着膨大棕发的女孩拉开椅子坐下。

啊。

“赫敏。”

利奥波德认得这个女孩，船和糖果。

“利奥，好久不见！”

赫敏对于遇见他似乎有些高兴。

“为什么每次见到你你的脸色都看起来不太好啊。”

虽然高兴，但赫敏还是有些哭笑不得。

“很难。”

利奥波德用羽毛笔指了指桌上的羊皮纸。

“这是魔咒课的作业吧，我已经做完了。”

赫敏看着羊皮纸上的几段字，自信地笑着说。

“求教！”

利奥波德的双眼冒出闪光，一副膜拜的样子盯着赫敏。

“那，如果你不嫌弃的话。”

赫敏被盯得有些不好意思，当然，她还是挺喜欢教人的。

在赫敏的指导下，利奥波德用了比平日少多了的时间完成了作业，必须说，赫敏的指导浅显易懂，利奥波德没用多少脑细胞也能成功理解。不过，他对于占用了对方的时间有些不好意思，刚上完魔法史的赫敏本来也是来写作业外加看书的，利奥波德便在此发挥了一点作用。利奥波德唯一擅长魔法史啊。

就在双方都完成了来图书馆的目的后，利奥波德发现了一件很重要的事。

“赫敏是格兰芬多。”

利奥波德盯着对方的红金色领带说。

“啊，对啊？”

有些意外对方居然会提这个的利奥波德。

“赫敏认识哈利吗？”

利奥波德突然充满希望，虽然他的脑袋快要当机了。

“哈利·波特？利奥也对他的事情感兴趣吗？”

赫敏认为利奥波德应该是和大部分学生一样，特别好奇那件事。

“事情？”

利奥波德疑惑了。

“神秘人的事啊，你不知道吗？”

利奥波德摇了摇头。

“那我很你说说吧。”

赫敏虽然有些疑惑但还是决定和利奥波德讲解一下，对方也许和她一样是麻瓜出生的呢。

经过一段不短的解释，利奥波德的世界观刷新了。

哈利好像是传说一样的人物。

那，进入学校后会忙好像挺正常的。

难怪他要和德思礼家住在一起。

刷地一声，利奥波德站了起来。

“利，利奥？”

赫敏有些被吓到。

“谢谢。”

利奥波德从口袋里掏出一支棒棒糖递给赫敏，然后就随便收拾了一下离开图书馆。

留下拿着橙子味棒棒糖，一脸呆泄的赫敏。

***

利奥波德蹲坐在格兰芬多塔的入口附近，一个较少人路过的角落。虽然这个角度多多少少会阻碍他的视野，但这至少能让他避免被高年级盯上。

利奥波德已经亲身感受过学院之间的竞争和不友好关系了。

咬一口从礼堂顺来的南瓜派，利奥波德每隔几秒就回头看一眼入口。出入的学生有些多，毕竟是晚餐时间。

“揪住你的鼻子咯！”

一个穿着鲜艳，矮小的人形从后方的墙跳出，抓住利奥波德的鼻子。

啊。

利奥波德眨了眨眼，看了一眼自己被抓住的鼻子后望向抓着他鼻子的人，或者应该说骚灵，和对方大眼瞪小眼。

“等等，你不是个格兰芬多！”

对方发现什么一样马上松了手。

利奥波德快速咀嚼了两下后吞了那口南瓜派。

“还给我好吗？”

利奥波德有些在意鼻子，至少他觉得这个游戏的概念大概是这样。

“你是不是有什么坏计划啊小斯莱特林？”

皮皮鬼摸了摸不存在的胡子，用怀疑的目光打量着利奥波德，在他身边转了几圈，顺便点了点利奥波德的鼻子。

“还给你了，别和血人巴罗告状哦。”

利奥波德点点头，然后想起什么，再次转头看格兰芬多塔的入口，没人。

“小斯莱特林的目标是格兰芬多的小鬼吗？”

虽然这个说法不太对，但利奥波德还是点了点头。

“想找哈利还有韦斯莱双胞胎。”

他转头看向皮皮鬼说。

“啊，弗雷德和乔治，你这样可找不到他们的哦！”

皮皮鬼一副自豪的样子，以侧躺的姿势漂在半空中。

利奥波德疑惑地看着对方。

“说‘请’啊～”

皮皮鬼一脸戏谑。

“请告诉我。”

利奥波德认真的看着皮皮鬼说。

“哈哈哈，我可没说会告诉你！”

皮皮鬼一边大笑，一边大力拍打自己的大腿。

“再见咯，不安好心的小斯莱特林～”

和利奥波德挥了挥手，然后以跳水的姿势跳入地面。

四周瞬间恢复安静。

利奥波德盯了地面一会儿，确定对方不会回来后再次望了一眼入口。

没有。

他有些无力地让头靠着墙边，默默闭上双眼，决定休息一下。

***

很亮。

刺眼的白光。

眼睛打不开。

身体也动不了。

“已经没救了。”

男人的声音。

“真可怜，明明还是那么小的孩子。”

女人的声音。

“那就让他好好走吧。”

男人的声音。

他觉得有什么罩着自己鼻口的东西被拿掉了。

好痛。

全身都好痛。

他不喜欢痛。

***

“嘿，你怎么在这？”

一阵熟悉的男声响起。

利奥波德迷糊地打开双眼，眼前有个模糊的火红色身影。

“弗雷德？”还是乔治？

“不，我是珀西，现在快到宵禁了，你不应该呆在这里。”

珀西蹲在利奥波德身旁，继续拍拍他的肩膀，想让他清醒一点。

“那，我应该呆在哪里？”

原本有些光芒的双眼顿时暗淡,利奥波德卷缩起身子，抱紧自己。

砰！

啪！

碰！

一阵巨响后，利奥波德再次陷入黑暗。

***

隔天。

校医室。

利奥波德醒来的时候已经是下午了。

老实说他也不知道自己为什么会出现在这，不过他好像错过了自己第一堂魔药课。

“利奥波德·本杰明·邦汉，我和你说过了什么！”

利奥波德一边吃着午餐，一边面对他面前双手叉腰，一脸明显不高兴的德拉科。

“那个又是怎么跑来的！”

德拉科指的是利奥波德枕头旁的，他的排球。

看来韦斯莱双胞胎来过了。

哈利也是。

因为和排球一起出现的还有一封信，而那封信早在德拉科出现之前利奥波德就先看掉了。

内容大概就是，让他好好休息，过几天一起打球。

“接下来的日子你不准熬夜！父亲和教父都为这件事感到非常不高兴！”

德拉科从口袋中掏出一封信，上面除了利奥波德父亲的字迹外还有一个陌生的字迹，大概是他教父，德拉科父亲的。

呃。

“德拉科，我们打球吧。”

利奥波德吞了口中的土豆后提议道，开启想打球逃避现实的模式。

“不行！你必须休息！”

说这句话的不是德拉科，而是给利奥波德端来汤药的庞弗雷夫人。

“你父亲昨晚来时已经说过了，不管你多想打，都必须先休息一个星期后再说！”

庞弗雷夫人认真地说。

“教父来过？！”

德拉科有些惊讶，高声地说。

“是的，马尔福先生，如果可以，希望你的音量小一点，不然我就要请你出去了。”

德拉科抿了抿嘴，望向其他地方。

“他昨晚训斥了导致你魔力暴动的韦斯莱先生，他应该不会再来捉弄你了。”

利奥波德表示这句子里面一个字他都没明白，尤其是训斥这个字眼。

既然恢复精神了，他觉得他应该好好翻翻母亲给的常识小簿子。

“魔力暴动！那些可恶的韦斯莱，我绝对会—！”

德拉科气得咬牙切齿。

“你会做什么马尔福先生？”

庞弗雷夫人还在场。

“。。。没事。”

德拉科硬生生把话憋了回去。

“那最好，邦汉先生吃完药后就可以离开了，我相信你会愿意护送他回房，当然，斯内普教授也委任你给他补习今天的魔药课内容了吧。”

德拉科默默点点头。

利奥波德听后大口吞药。

碰。

“喝完了。”

大力放下碗，表示自己完全恢复了。

然后在庞弗雷夫人的允许下，带着排球和德拉科走了出去。

入学第一个星期就入校医室，值得纪念。

他盯着自己那变得比之前干净不少的排球心想。


	7. 邀请珀西打排球。

第七章

从利奥波德卷缩的身子底下开始的震动让珀西有些不稳地往后倒，跌坐在地上。

墙上的火把一一熄灭。

突然，地面上冒出小石柱划过珀西的手臂，手臂上显眼的痛楚让他反应过来并马上站了起来，掏出魔杖。

珀西的额角留下了冷汗，想起之前自家妹妹因为他们不让她打魁地奇时第一次发生魔力暴动的事，那真是非常地不妙。

珀西的周围在一瞬间冒出了许多石柱，让他没有离开的道路。

接下来怎么办，通知教授吗？可面前的男孩明显不会让他轻易离开。

珀西握着魔杖的手无意识地加大了力度。

如果他没事，接下来他绝对要找弗雷德算账。

就在珀西继续思考要怎么办时，一阵男声从旁边传来。

“昏昏倒地。”

另一道光闪过。

“盔甲护身。”

两道咒语都出自同一人，适时地让利奥波德晕倒，停止了各种在地面上种石柱的举动，还顺便抵挡了一下珀西面前，就要正面击中他的石柱。

“韦斯莱先生，我希望你有个很好的解释。”

那熟悉的男声说。

珀西看着面前的盔甲咒渐渐消失，施咒人的面目逐渐变得清晰。

熟悉的黑色长袍和油腻的黑发，外加那显眼的鹰钩鼻和在月光下显得没有那么蜡黄的皮肤——斯莱特林院长本人。

“当然，斯内普教授。”

珀西有些惊魂不定地回应道，然后拍了拍自己身上的灰。

***

格兰芬多公共休息室内。

梅林知道，当珀西一身狼狈地跑入格兰芬多休息室内，有多少人被吓到了。

原本正在和哈利，罗恩和乔丹坐在沙发上聊天的韦斯莱双胞胎发誓，他们今天什么都还没干，至少，还没被发现。

更让他们惊讶的是，珀西居然只抓了弗雷德走，就是抓着弗雷德的衣领就走。

乔治当下简直想喊说好的兄弟精神呢？他压根就不知道弗雷德在什么时候做了什么能让平时严谨的珀西一副狼狈样子的事。

“嘿，珀西，如果这是你打算走的新路线，我不认为妈妈会喜欢。”

弗雷德指的是珀西目前的外表，乱糟糟的头发和轻拍解决不了的袍子上的灰尘。

“托你的福。”

珀西口气里带着酸味，松开弗雷德的领子让他自己走，但脚步丝毫没有要慢下的意思。

“我这次可什么都没。。。你受伤了？！”

弗雷德被放下后才看到自家哥哥的全貌，尤其是手臂上鲜红的刮伤尤为明显。

“我们必须去校医室！”

弗雷德上一秒的嬉皮笑脸消失了，取而代之的是难得的严肃，观察着珀西的伤势。

“我们就在去的路上。”

珀西叹了口气说，似乎有些放心。

要说他弟弟顽皮那是真的，不过将一个一年级欺负得魔力暴动？抱歉，他不相信。

“我不敢相信你真的让他带着伤势乱跑！”

珀西和弗雷德一踏入校医室，庞弗雷夫人就马上冲到他们面前拉走珀西，让他坐在其中一张病床上。

对于庞弗雷夫人的指责，斯内普教授选择保持沉默。

“你先过去吧，他们应该有些话要问你。”

拿着医疗箱的庞弗雷夫人对弗雷德说，然后转头开始给珀西消毒伤口。

弗雷德的步伐缓慢。

从弗雷德的方向看，斯内普教授身前的床位被帘子所遮住，他根本不晓得另一面发生了什么事，难不成他和乔治的产品搞出了什么大事？

不可能，他们都会先做实验的，基本没有什么会造成需要进校医室的东西。

“你好啊，小弗雷德。”

熟悉的声音从那张病床上传来，弗雷德这才看清躺在床上的人。好吧，那个人并不是躺着的，而是坐着的，怀里还有一位弗雷德和乔治这星期以来一直在找的人。要知道，他们可是天天去斯莱特林地牢外的附近蹲点，别问他怎么知道斯莱特林地牢在哪，他们可是韦斯莱双胞胎！

本杰明笑眯眯地看着弗雷德，怀里的利奥波德倒是安静地熟睡着。

“我们小声一点说哦。”

本杰明细长的食指摆在双唇前，放低声量说。

弗雷德点点头，目光丝毫没有离开过那位小蛇，好歹他之前还觉得对方适合当格兰芬多。

“你和我们家小利奥。。。是什么关系啊？”

本杰明的目光一下变得锐利。

“什么什么关系？”

弗雷德倒是没有被影响，老实道出自己的想法。

他和小蛇就是和小蛇的关系啊，客人和卖家，学弟和学长，朋友的朋友，斯莱特林和格兰芬多。

“可是我听说小利奥从开学以来天天去格兰芬多塔附近找人哦。”

本杰明道出今天下午从德拉科那收到的信的内容。

也不是说他反对儿子和不同学院的人交朋友，但现在莫名就搞垮身体了他身为父亲当然会生气。

弗雷德倒是突然明白了他们一次也没有遇见这位小蛇的原因，本来时间表不同，要见面就很难了，对方居然在他们的宿舍附近？一个高塔，一个地牢，会见面才奇怪！

“他可能是想要他的排球！”

弗雷德恍然大悟，拍了下手后说。

“你的意思是，他的排球在你那里？”

弗雷德大力地点了点头。

本杰明眨了眨眼，有些不可置信。

他的儿子，离开排球，活了一个星期？

本杰明沉默了，低下头思考一下。

“你能拿过来吗？”

然后抬头说，棕色的眼睛中突然多了一份期待。

虽然眼睛颜色不一样，弗雷德倒是觉得邦汉先生现在的样子和他儿子提到排球时简直如出一辙。

“好啊！”

弗雷德应到，然后突然想到什么一样望了一眼一旁存在感很低的斯内普教授。

“西弗勒斯，现在好像是宵禁时间了对吧？”

本杰明表示理解，在教授面前摆出一副不在乎宵禁时间的样子不太好。

斯内普教授脸黑了一下，然后慢悠悠开口。

“珀西·韦斯莱，我相信你已经处理好了。”

珀西马上穿好自己的袍子，站了起来。

一旁的庞弗雷夫人也已经把东西收拾好了。

“是的教授，我会带着我的弟弟的。”

然后就和弗雷德一起回去格兰芬多宿舍拿东西了。

“你可以解释了吧，本杰明·邦汉。”

韦斯莱兄弟走后不久，西弗勒斯转向本杰明，再次用他那慢悠悠的声音说。

庞弗雷夫人也走到了他们之间的位置，看着本杰明。

“斯内普教授说的没错，邦汉先生，我需要知道小邦汉先生真正的情况才能确保他在学校的安全，你知道你不是每一次都能进来霍格沃茨的。”

庞弗雷夫人认真地说，对于这个上学期间出入校医室无数次的本杰明，她还是算熟的。

本杰明自己也知道这次是因为紧急事故他才获得特别通融进入霍格沃茨，当然，还加上他刚好从圣芒戈下班。要知道，如果有什么紧急事故，他可不能就这样离开岗位。

“庞弗雷夫人，你记得我上学时，偶尔会有一段日子会进来这躺躺吗？”

本杰明看着儿子的睡脸，轻轻地顺了顺儿子那卷得过分的刘海，回想起自己之前在霍格沃茨那些当咸鱼的日子。

“你的意思该不会是。。。”

庞弗雷夫人知道很多东西，包括有些学生的小秘密。

“小利奥，他有和我一样的状况，不过多了个小问题。”

本杰明解释道。

“他的灵魂中，有一片被分裂了出来，刚好就是有着前世记忆的那片。”

本杰明虽然是少数偶尔会回想起前世记忆的人，但他的灵魂一直以来都是稳定无残缺的。

这么说吧，一个人的灵魂由很多部分组合并且融合在一起，其中一部分就是前生的记忆。在大部分人的灵魂里，那些记忆早就在轮回转世的途中沉睡了，但偶尔会有一部分人会苏醒那部分的记忆。

本杰明就是其中一位，要他说，记忆苏醒可不是什么好受的事情，有些东西被遗忘是有它的道理的！可偏偏命运作弄，连他的儿子也要经历同样的状况。

“我妻子那边的家族这几年来也在极力研究原因，不过今天，我们大概会有个大突破了。”

本杰明露出了欣慰的笑容。

德国的科奥瑟家族擅长灵魂类的魔法，至少这在西方是受到认同的，毕竟东方的术法奥妙他们也不太懂。本杰明就是在治疗自己的路上认识了自家妻子，加布里埃拉，虽然很奇怪，但还要感谢这莫名其妙的小毛病让他认识了妻子，并且有了小利奥，最后以此解决。

“你的意思是，韦斯莱先生？”

庞弗雷夫人掩着嘴巴，一副惊讶的样子。她可没想到现在的孩子那么早熟，她大概需要和邓布利多申请让健康教育课提前进行了。

“不是啦！”

本杰明有些哭笑不得，如果儿子那么早就交了个伴侣他大概会哭死。

“他的排球啊排球！”

本杰明认为，儿子从小到大没有任何魔力反应和魔力暴动的原因是因为那颗从小跟到现在的，加布里埃拉哥哥送的排球啊！

斯内普一脸生无可恋。

以前，他上学期间有一只奇葩的邦汉学长，现在，他任职期间有一只奇葩的邦汉小蛇。

“我不认为，你是无聊才会告诉我这件事。”

一旁，完全没有回避的西弗勒斯说，毕竟看起来，在场只有他对这件事是完全不知情的，虽然他曾经怀疑过对方是不是有和某个同学一样的小毛病。

邦汉家的人普遍不爱卷入纷争，外表虽然看起来不像，骨子里却是实打实的斯莱特林。

精明。

“西弗勒斯毕竟现在是斯莱特林的院长嘛，我儿子拜托你了~”

本杰明笑眯眯地说。

西弗勒斯鼻哼一声，没有回应这个昔日学长。

“不会亏待你的啦~”

这段对话就在本杰明的微笑拜托中结束。

弗雷德和珀西赶回来时，本杰明正站在床边给利奥波德盖好被子。

“接下来就交给你们了，庞弗雷夫人，西弗勒斯。”

说完后直径走向弗雷德和珀西。

他接过弗雷德手上的排球后递到珀西面前。

“你可以帮我放到枕头边吗？我想借你弟弟说说话。”

珀西有些呆泄地接过，然后看着邦汉先生带着弗雷德到门边说话。

他把那颗蓝黄白的球放到枕头边后稍微看了一下那位斯莱特林一年级。

好像睡得很安稳，和他妹妹之前的状况差不多，那应该可以放心了。

当邦汉先生完整无缺地把弟弟还给他时，珀西松了口气，因为弗雷德还是那一副熟悉的笑脸。

“晚安啦，孩子们。”

邦汉先生笑着挥手，目送他们离开。

弗雷德和珀西也转头向他挥手，道了句晚安。

也许，斯莱特林也不完全是他想象的那样。

***

霍格沃茨某个角落的草坪上，四个身影正在以两两队伍的方式打球，还有两个身影坐在石壁上。一个人正在一边看着那四人一边吃着巧克力蛙，另一个人则是在观察，做笔记，并且偶尔会向另一个人问一些问题。

“罗恩，低头。”

利奥波德突然说。

罗恩听见后，马上蹲下，球从他头上飞过，飞向了坐在石壁上的利奥波德。

利奥波德一手抓住排球，另一手将巧克力蛙往嘴里送，他可不会再重复让巧克力蛙有机会逃跑的情况。

“利奥！”

哈利拍了一下手说，利奥波德就把球扔回给哈利了。

哈利稳稳接着球，将它打给了罗恩。

罗恩有些紧张，但还是努力将球打回给了对面的乔治。

“罗恩，干得好哦。”

利奥波德比了个大拇指，给罗恩点赞。

“啊？哦！”

罗恩呆了一下后回复，再次把注意力放在打球这件事身上。

要知道，刚刚一出宿舍看见利奥波德捧着球和给珀西的道歉礼站在格兰芬多入口的胖夫人肖像前，罗恩对对方的态度可是十分恶劣的，毕竟对方是那个马尔福的弟弟，还伤害了自己的哥哥。不过，经过哈利和自家哥哥弗雷德和乔治莫名的热情调和后，罗恩开始愿意给这个同年级的斯莱特林好脸色看。也可能是因为道歉礼的杯子蛋糕不算难吃。

利奥波德在那天之后一回到宿舍就看见了母亲给自己送来的信，也不知道是他太冷静，还是早就觉得自己身上有些问题，他看完母亲的信后反而松了口气。至少还是能治的，不过看来他的父亲贿赂了不少人来管着他。

就算如此，不能打不代表他不能看是吧。

“所以，只要球不落地那就还有希望对吧！”

乔丹有些兴奋地用羽毛笔戳了戳手上的笔记本说。

“就暂时来说。”

利奥波德无意识地勾起嘴角。

乔丹的热情很明显渲染了他，利奥波德还听德拉科说对方也是魁地奇的解说员，可以说是对这项工作非常有热情了。

对了，德拉科现在应该是和其他斯莱特林一年级的几个人有事，不知道是不是想参加魁地奇选拔，不过他慎重警告了利奥波德不准进行过激运动，所以。。。

“利奥你就算这么看着我我也不会让你打的。”

休息时间，哈利抓起一旁的水瓶灌了几口水。

“唔。”

盯着哈利，被看穿的利奥波德身体震了一下。

“嘿，我才是本杰明先生钦点的保护人哦～”

弗雷德也走过来，一手搭在利奥波德的肩膀上坐下，另一手也拿着水瓶大口喝水。

“虽然我完全不知道是什么事，不过好歹是我们的长期顾客，我们可不能让你随随便便挂了。”

乔治也走了过来，随便用袖子抹了一下脸上的汗，指的是利奥波德打算和他们长期订购用来清洁排球的清洁剂。

“我们的弗雷德也长大了，有些东西也不让乔治妈妈知道了。”

然后假装抹了一下眼泪。

“哦闭嘴吧乔治。”

弗雷德说，然后向乔治扔了个水瓶。

乔治选手完美接下水瓶。

“抱歉，父亲误会我们的关系。”

利奥波德说，从信里看来，他的父母似乎觉得他和弗雷德是什么超越学院纷争的命中注定的友情。鉴于他们只认识一个星期多，宛如他命根子的排球就跑到了对方手上。

“是啊，亲爱的，我们虽然认识不长，但我们对彼此的感情是真的！”

弗雷德搭着利奥波德肩膀的动作突然柔了一下，一副深情的样子看着利奥波德。

“唔。”

利奥波德混乱。

“哈哈哈哈，逗你的，不过你和哈利都是朋友，我们也可以吧。”

弗雷德大笑着拍打利奥波德的后背。

这保护人的工作干得还真好啊，哈利心想。

“加上你的杯子蛋糕差点就比我们妈妈做的好吃。”

乔治摊手说。

就是那个利奥波德母亲寄来的杯子蛋糕，利奥波德还没有机会去探索学校的厨房地点。这也是利奥波德第一次知道原来家里养了只和德拉科家一样的雕鸮，名字叫都柏 (Dub)，一直以来被父亲养在工作地的办公室里。

“差点。”

因为没有位子，蹲在地上的罗恩强调道。

“真的，韦斯莱夫人的手艺超棒的！”

乔丹也说。

利奥波德猛地转头看向哈利，期待着什么。

“真的很好吃。”

感觉得到对方的好奇，哈利回答。顺带回想起在火车上吃的那份盐腌牛肉三明治，味道的确非常棒，虽然罗恩不喜欢盐腌牛肉。

“你会有机会的，伙计。”

某似乎拍利奥波德后背拍上瘾的弗雷德继续轻拍。

手里已经没有巧克力的利奥波德转而期待韦斯莱夫人的料理。

但他没有看见，不远处有两个人正观察着他们的一举一动。

“那是邦汉吧？”

“分院帽果然糊涂了。”

“要我给他个见面礼吗？布雷斯。”

“马尔福还站在他那边呢，帕金森。”

“叫我潘西就好了嘛，只是教育一下马尔福他不会有意见的啦。”

“你知道分寸。”

布雷斯眼神中的不满，嫌弃和厌恶渐渐将他眼中的利奥波德抹入。

潘西听见后，露出了满意又戏谑的笑容，回应道：

“嗯。”


	8. 邀请纳威打排球。

第八章

霍格沃茨，某个走廊。

“利奥！”

利奥波德感受到有人从他的身后拍了一下他的肩膀。

“好久不见。”

对方说，毕竟几乎一个星期没见到利奥波德了。

“赫敏。”

利奥波德看清楚身旁的人后呼唤。

“我听说你出事了，你还好吧？。”

赫敏语气有着明显的担心。

利奥波德眨了眨眼，直接在行走的状态下转了个圈，表示自己全身都没事。

这举动倒是逗笑了赫敏。

“这么说起来，今天我们就会有我们的第一堂飞行课了，我有点紧张，可是我也很期待！”

就算捧着一大叠的书也掩盖不了赫敏肢体中的兴奋，毕竟几个月前的她可不知道扫帚这种东西能飞，当然，利奥波德也是一样。

“唔，我不能飞。”

突然想到某件事情的利奥波德说。

“哦，抱歉！不过为什么？”

赫敏瞪大双眼，有些担心自己是不是冒犯到了什么。

利奥波德开始述说起前几天发生的事。

斯莱特林学院院长，西弗勒斯·斯内普的办公室内。

利奥波德站在自家院长面前，斯内普教授则是皱着眉一副嫌弃的模样。

“邦汉先生，我相信你有个很好的理由。。。这样出现在我的办公室。”

斯内普教授强忍着眼角抽筋问。

“在走廊时有水桶打翻。”

从头到脚湿透的利奥波德老实说。

斯内普一手用拇指和食指按摩着自己的眉间，一手向利奥波德随便挥了一下魔杖。

被倒在身上的水瞬间抽干，利奥波德突然间感到暖暖干干的，不冷了。说的夸张一点，利奥波德觉得自己现在是被在太阳底下晒干后的被子包起来，突然有点想睡觉。

“托你的父亲的福，你从今天开始会和我学习如何使用无限伸展咒，一直到你学会为止，你明白了吗？”

斯内普教授双手拍在桌上，加重了最后一句的语气，一副随时会扑上去咬死他的样子。

利奥波德机械性地点点头，不是因为他明白，是因为他的院长看起来一副很凶的样子，不愧是蛇。

“很好，我会通知霍奇夫人让你不参加这个星期的课，你将会旁观，每天晚餐后来报道。”

斯内普站直身子说。

利奥波德继续点头。

“走吧。”

“嗯，教授。”

回忆结束。

“所以今天他不让你参加飞行课，但也没有让你去和他练习？”

赫敏想确认自己没有听错。

利奥波德点点头表示那都是真的。

“那还真是温柔得古怪啊。”

赫敏小声地仿佛是在自言自语，一副不可置信的样子。

“大概是觉得你刚恢复，不能做过激的运动，但是也不想你错失课程进度？”

这句话赫敏一开始讲出来还有点不相信，一直到她想起一件重要的事。自己面前的男孩，领带是绿配银。

这突然就逻辑了。

“不管怎么说，无限伸展咒应该没那么容易，更何况我们只是一年级，利奥你就好好学吧。”

赫敏一副，加油扛住斯内普教授的成蛇毒液，一切会值得的。

这是个她还没来得及在书上见到的魔咒，明显不是一年级的范围。

利奥波德，一只无毒小蛇，虽然一开始没想多，但看到赫敏的表情后，求生欲上涨了。

***

飞行课开始前大约十五分钟。

斯莱特林们莫名地团结，全员已经抵达了上课用的草坪，地面上整齐地排列着大概二十把扫帚。

微风吹拂着。利奥波德看向对面有些距离的禁林边界，有些好奇，里面其实住了什么样的生物。

“你可别想进去，我听说里面有很多危险的生物，我完全不明白为什么他们认为在学校旁有个充满危险生物的森林会是个好主意。”

德拉科双手抱臂，抱怨道。

利奥波德点点头答应道，他怕痛。

“德拉科的选拔如何？”

利奥波德突然想起德拉科这些天为了这事到处奔波，今天，魁地奇选拔的负责人就是他们的飞行课教授。

“他们说会在这个周末和其他俱乐部的展览同时进行，在他们看见我真正的技术后绝对会录取我的。”

德拉科自信地说。

“俱乐部？”

利奥波德对新词汇的敏感度越来越高了，为了避免自己再次陷入一问三不知的情况，他积极摄取新知识。

“就是一群人根据兴趣，集合在一起然后一起进行他们的兴趣。”

德拉科叹了口气，觉得自己不像是利奥波德的哥哥，更像是父亲，他真的没有和自家教父争地位的意思啊。

“也许你可以创立一个排球俱乐部然后邀请波特参加，他大概会很乐意。”

德拉科有些自暴自弃地说，但他一说出口就后悔了，因为他虽然是在开玩笑，但利奥波德可不一样。

不久前的阴影再次笼罩他，他看着利奥波德那突然充满闪光和期待的眼神，确定了，利奥波德在认真考虑这件事。

格兰芬多们的出现打断了他们继续话题，其中几个人还为斯莱特林的早到吓到了一下

利奥波德，哈利和罗恩互相挥了挥手，打个招呼。

“哼。”

利奥波德转头看向德拉科，对方则是挑了挑眉，一副疑惑的样子。

看来是他听错了。

不久后，霍奇夫人也抵达了，短灰的头发加上像鹰一样的金眼透露着满满的霸气。

“你们还在等什么？”

她喊道。

“全部人站在一把扫帚旁边，快点！”

她走在两支排列中间，到了最尾端的利奥波德面前停下。

“我听斯内普教授说过了，你今天不能骑。。。”

利奥波德望向地面上有些破旧的扫帚，有些失望。

“不过你还是可以练习唤起扫帚的，没有人可以在我的课上偷懒！”

霍奇夫人中气十足的声音仿佛贯穿了利奥波德的耳膜。

“嗯！”

利奥波德点点头。他貌似还听见霍奇夫人嘟囔什么孩子们就应该在碰碰撞撞中成长，受点小伤什么的。

霍奇夫人转身面向全班。

“把你们的手放在扫帚上方，然后说‘上’！”

“上！”

全班同时喊道。

利奥波德的扫帚一秒内跳到他的手掌里。

啊，他就这么上完课了。

利奥波德抬头对上哈利的目光，对方从他笑了笑，示意手上的扫帚。哈利也成功了，真棒。

“啊，抱歉利奥！”

赫敏朝他跑了过来，应该说是朝利奥波德脚下滚过来的赫敏的扫帚跑来。

赫敏拿起扫帚回到原位放下，继续尝试。其实像赫敏这样的情况此时还是很多的，利奥波德甚至看见有的扫帚纹丝不动，站在它旁边的是开学时和利奥波德还有赫敏乘同一只船的纳威。

霍奇夫人接下来向大家示范如何不滑下地骑乘扫帚，然后来回走动观察每一位学生，为他们调整。利奥波德顺势就跟着做了，反正霍奇夫人没说什么。

倒是被说自己骑的方式是错的，利奥波德的方式是德拉科教的，所以德拉科也错了。利奥波德像是顺毛一样摸了摸德拉科的后背，不气不气。

“至少还没选拔。”

德拉科依旧气扑扑。

“现在，当我吹响口哨时，大力地蹬地。”

霍奇夫人说。

“让扫帚保持平稳，上升几尺然后稍微向前倾以降下。预备，三—二—”

利奥波德突然觉得暗了一下，抬头一看。

飞得好高。

就像德拉科说的一样，真货飞得高多了。

“回来，男孩！”

霍奇夫人喊道。

就算如此，那个叫纳威的男孩依旧在上升，他的脸色因恐惧变得苍白。纳威低头看了一下地面，然后稍微倾斜—

碰！

感觉好痛。

纳威从至少二十尺的高空掉到了草坪上，至于他的扫帚则是越飞越高，最后落入禁林，不见了。

霍奇夫人给学生们下达了不准乱动否则开除的指示后，带着纳威去了校医室。

纳威满脸是泪，紧紧抓着自己那骨折的手腕，看起来真的好痛。

“你看到他脸上的大肿块了吗？”

德拉科脸上带着笑意，转头看向利奥波德。

“唔。”

利奥波德点头，那个看起来也好痛，想起自己之前在德拉科家也撞出过小肿块。

等等，德拉科该不会在笑他之前从扫帚掉下来吧？

“哈哈哈哈，德拉科说的对，他还哭了！”

一旁听见德拉科说话的潘西回应。

“呜呜呜，我是隆巴顿，我从扫帚上跌下来了呜呜呜。”

“呜呜呜，我的手腕，哈哈哈哈哈！”

文森特和格雷戈里。

“爱哭鬼。”

布雷斯补充。

其他斯莱特林的学生也掺和进来。

利奥波德有些不知所措，可他注意到另一名保持安静的斯莱特林学生，好像是叫西奥多。

“闭嘴吧你们。”

格兰芬多的一位印度女孩说。

“哦？给隆巴顿撑腰？没想到你居然会喜欢那个胖爱哭包，帕瓦蒂。”

潘西双手叉腰说。

利奥波德突然觉得这个有着美丽黑发的女孩好可怕，不，这整个学院的人都好可怕。

“看！”

文森特突然走向前，从草丛里抓出了什么。

“这是那个隆巴顿婆婆今早给他寄来的蠢东西！”

利奥波德只记得早上他又睡过头了，然后等他的德拉科差点没揍暴他。谁让他昨晚偷偷和霍格沃茨的墙壁打排球，可是这里的墙壁会给他回应，就像是和朋友打排球一样，这对利奥波德来说有着致命的吸引力。

“记忆球？无聊。”

在阳光下闪闪发光的记忆球不知什么时候跑到了德拉科的手上。

“还回来，马尔福。”

哈利对着德拉科说。

“自己来拿啊，波特。”

德拉科骑上扫帚，然后带着球飞上空中。

带着球飞上空中。

飞上空中。

飞。

会被开除的啊啊啊！

利奥波德反应过来的时候哈利也飞了上去。

你们会被开除的啊啊啊！

怎么办怎么办怎么办。

利奥波德觉得以自己对他们的认识，都是一群固执不听劝的混蛋啊！

硬来吧。

“赫敏，布雷斯，帮个忙。”

利奥波德迅速解释完后，一手拉着一个人，走到了哈利和德拉科的正下方。

“三，二，一—”

利奥波德将自己手上的扫帚全力丢向哈利和德拉科。

对，丢。

反正他们飞得比纳威高那么一点，掉下来应该不会有什么事吧，然后再营造没有发生过的样子就完美了！

“羽格迪姆勒维奥萨！”

赫敏瞄准着哈利的衣物挥魔杖大喊。她目前只在课本上读过这个魔咒，现在只有强烈缺乏的信心与恐惧。

利奥波德顿了一下，瞪大眼睛望向一旁的布雷斯。

选择布雷斯是因为魔咒课时表现最佳除了德拉科就是他，而利奥波德时常被说还需要许多练习。但对方没有施咒，而是回以他一个冰冷的眼神。

在场的所有同学顿时发出了喊叫和尖叫声。

利奥波德丢出的扫帚只击中了德拉科，记忆球从他手中脱出，被赫敏的魔咒击中。

哈利呆了一下，然后抓紧扫帚全力往下冲。

德拉科距离地面就只剩几尺。

哈利看得见他惊恐的表情，他从没想过如此讨人厌又骄傲的男孩也会露出这样的表情。

一切仿佛慢动作一样，他觉得德拉科的泪水打到了他的脸庞。

哈利一手抓紧扫帚，一手伸向德拉科然后——

抓空了。

砰！！！

巨大的冲击让空气瞬间飘满了土灰。

飞到地面的哈利马上扔下扫帚，冲向前和其他学生围观着德拉科掉下的地方。

飘起的土灰渐渐消散。

德拉科坐了起来，有些刮伤，但身体其他地方没有过分疼痛的地方，他摸了摸后脑勺，觉得有些不对劲。

“对不起德拉科。”

德拉科听见后猛地转头。

地上躺着一脸歉意的利奥波德。

然后他皱着眉闭上双眼。

真的好痛。

***

晚上八点多，校医室内。

“开学两个星期，你来了两次，你就那么想打破你父亲的记录吗，小邦汉先生。”

庞弗雷夫人正在给刚醒来的利奥波德的右臂换药，而利奥波德正用左手，有些别扭地将鸡腿送入口中。

因为他原本是想完美地公主抱德拉科的，但他高估了自己的体力。接下来他要继续锻炼才行。

“纳威先生，你也是。”

庞弗雷夫人指的是纳威上个星期也跟在利奥波德之后进了校医室的事，好像是魔药课的事故。

“呃！”

利奥波德隔壁床的纳威也在吃晚餐，听见自己的名字被叫后怔了一下。他的记忆球之前被赫敏送了过来，就放在纳威床边的柜子抽屉里。

处理好后，庞弗雷夫人就离开了，不知道去了哪里。

“需要帮忙吗？”

纳威突然说。

吃完晚餐的利奥波德现在正在努力地给自己扣纽扣，因为庞弗雷夫人就这样让他的衣服摊开着就离开了。对于整只右手都被包着的利奥波德来说，这实在是个困难的挑战。纳威只有左手手掌是被包着的，比利奥波德状况稍微好了一点。

利奥波德摇了摇头，拒绝了纳威的好意。

这毕竟是他自己的错而且。。。

“你看起来很痛。”

利奥波德想起霍奇夫人送纳威离开时，纳威脸上的模样。

“其实庞弗雷夫人的技术很好，我现在没怎么感觉痛了。”

纳威有些紧张地马上回答。

利奥波德点点头，不痛就好。

“你真的是个，很奇怪的斯莱特林啊。”

纳威低着头说，说完后又一脸惊讶地掩盖自己的嘴巴。

“嗯？”

利奥波德疑惑。

“我，我的意思是，斯莱特林都不会那么，正常地好好地和我说话。”

纳威有些不好意思，支支吾吾地说。

“唔。”

其实，利奥波德也不是很懂，因为其他人都不怎么和他说话。

然后，他想起了下午时，布雷斯那冰冷的眼神。

他是不是做了什么讨人厌的事？

然后利奥波德的脑内顿时出现了每一位他格兰芬多朋友的身影。

学院纷争好麻烦，他只想好好打球。

“打球？”

纳威听见后问。

利奥波德好像不小心讲出来了。

不过时机很好，利奥波德就顺势给纳威来了一场排球安利大会，纳威听后也很兴奋，并且十分感兴趣。利奥波德非常欣慰，决定要邀纳威加入他每天傍晚的练习。

校医室的革命友情就这样诞生了。


	9. 邀请格兰芬多打排球。

第九章

半夜，校医室内，利奥波德正在熟睡。

纳威因为恢复得差不多就在早前获得允许离开了，虽然利奥波德也只剩下手腕是包着的但庞弗雷夫人坚持不让他离开，因为担心心理上的后遗症。

鼻头有些痒。

利奥波德伸手抓了抓，却好像闻到了什么熟悉的味道。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见了放大无数倍的某红发男孩的脸。

“弗雷德。”

利奥波德呼唤。

“晚上好啊，睡美人。”

弗雷德带着戏谑的笑容说，手上还有根羽毛

“唔，怎么来了？”

利奥波德对于这个称呼有些别扭。

“毕竟，身为你的保护人，来探望你是我的责任。。。然后庞弗雷夫人下午时全面禁止任何学生的探望。”

弗雷德解释道。

其实后面那句才是半夜拜访的真正原因。

“保护人是真的？”

利奥波德以为那只是个玩笑。

“邦汉先生的语气挺像开玩笑的，不过，你们毕竟是斯莱特林。”

弗雷德指的是总爱弯弯绕绕说话这一点，这个能力大概是随着年龄增长的。

“再说，我们是朋友，不是吗？总要确认一下你死了没。”

弗雷德小心不发出声响地拉了张椅子坐下。椅子的靠背是向着利奥波德的，所以弗雷德把手臂靠在了上方，下巴枕在手臂上。

“只求同年同月同日死。”

利奥波德下意识接道。

“有诗意。”

弗雷德称赞道。

弗雷德给利奥波德大概解释了一下他晕倒后发生的事情。

比如哈利现在是格兰芬多魁地奇队伍的找球手，他和德拉科都不会被开除，利奥波德父亲给他写了封信表示干得好但千万别死了之类的。对，邦汉先生的信偶尔会到弗雷德手上，利奥波德越来越好奇他们之间到底建立了什么关系。

不过，真好啊，哈利，弗雷德和乔治在的魁地奇队伍。

等等。

“乔治呢？”

利奥波德突然发现。

啵！

“想念我了？”

乔治凭空出现在弗雷德身旁。

“唔！”

利奥波德惊呆。

“给你从厨房拿了点宵夜。”

他递了个纸袋给利奥波德，里面是德式香肠。利奥波德马上就啃了一口，但不忘来回望着弗雷德和乔治，希望有人注意到他的疑惑。

“幻身咒。”

“五年级的咒语。”

“我们偷偷读了珀西的课本。”

“和比尔。” 韦斯莱家大哥。

“和查理。” 韦斯莱家二哥。

“还不够强。”

“但足以应付费尔奇了。”

利奥波德点点头表示明白，今年三年级的弗雷德和乔治魔咒课应该是很厉害的，然后继续啃香肠。

“嘿，看来我们的小罗尼回到宿舍了。”

乔治看着一张羊皮纸说。

“他们还带了个探访者。”

弗雷德凑近看，嘴里也啃着利奥波德分过去的德式香肠。

利奥波德有些好奇，想凑过去看。

结果他看到了一副地图，大概是学校的地图，上面还有些密密麻麻的黑点和名字在动来动去。

“活点地图，我们一年级时从费尔奇办公室偷来的。”

弗雷德率先解释。

“我们成功的奥秘。”

“当然主要是我们的脑子。”

韦斯莱双胞胎继续一唱一和地说。

利奥波德突然觉得他们两个就像是个惊喜箱，没拆开根本就不知道里面有什么，有多少让人惊讶意外的东西。

“德拉科。”

利奥波德注意到德拉科的名字居然在赫敏，哈利，罗恩和纳威身旁。

这是什么巫术！

“把马尔福小兄弟带进格兰芬多宿舍。”

弗雷德说。

“非常勇敢。”

乔治称赞道。

“毕竟他们去了三楼，大概吓坏了。”

弗雷德和乔治同时点点头，一副可以理解的样子。

“三楼有什么？”

利奥波德问，突然想起开学礼时，邓布利多教授的警告，不想死的话就不要靠近。

“三头犬。”

弗雷德和乔治同时回答。

嗯，他们当然知道并且去过。

利奥波德一点也不意外，就是因为如此他才会问对方。

“现在怎么办？”

三人盯着地图上的那几个孩子的名字，有段时间没有动弹，大概是在讨论对策。

“要不，哥哥们去救场？”

弗雷德建议道。

“我是弟弟。”

利奥波德默默举手。

弗雷德和乔治挑了挑眉，看着他。

“还是要去。”

认真地说。

“那就走吧！”

意料之内的弗雷德和乔治同时举起魔杖，点了点利奥波德的肩膀。

利奥波德看着自己逐渐透明化的身体，有些害怕，他还能透过自己看见身下的床垫。

他望向和他目前是同样状况的弗雷德和乔治，放心了一下，突然觉得，自己跟这两个人好像是撇不清关系了。

***

格兰芬多公共休息室。

理所应当地，这里布满了格兰芬多代表的金与红色色调。

就算是夜晚，格兰芬多公共休息室的壁炉依旧能为整个休息室带来明亮和温暖。这和斯莱特林公共休息室的阴暗形成了强烈的对比。

“你没看到那只三头犬的大小吗？！我不能出去。”

德拉科坐在自己最讨厌的红色，柔软的扶手椅上，小声地强调。

“他说的对，如果我们让他就这么出去了，没准他会爆出这件事。”

哈利冷静地分析道，有些头疼。

“那我们就一起死啊！”

罗恩卷起袖子准备和德拉科决一死战。

一旁的赫敏翻了个大大的白眼而纳威则是一脸惨白，一副随时会晕倒的样子。

吱呀——

全员的心脏漏了一拍。

“有没有人听见入口打开的声音？”

赫敏首先试探性地问。

哈利和罗恩壮起胆子，一起向入口的方向靠近。

“请问——”

哈利突然发不出声音，就好像有人遮着他的嘴巴一样。其实，真的就是有人遮着。

哈利瞪大了双眼，看着自己面前的空气突然扭曲，出现了颜色，最后变成了自己朋友的摸样。本来以为是自己眼花但看见对方被包扎的右手后才确定是真货。

“利奥！你应该在校医室！”

赫敏，哈利和德拉科同时说，然后又同时看向了彼此。

“哦哦！”

利奥波德为他们的默契佩服得小力拍拍手，这是为了避免再次伤害到自己的手腕。

“你是怎么进来的？”

罗恩问出了关键问题。

啵！

在罗恩被吓到尖叫之前，韦斯莱双胞胎已经率先遮住了自己弟弟的嘴。

“唔唔唔！”

罗恩惊恐。

“是的小罗尼，是你热心善良的哥哥们。”

弗雷德说。

“我们有听见你们说要决斗。”

乔治解释道。

“你们早就该干些格兰芬多该干的事了。”

弗雷德一脸欣慰，觉得自己的弟弟长大了。

“我们比较意外的是马尔福小兄弟居然真的赴约了。”

弗雷德和乔治同时望向了德拉科，一脸调戏的笑容。

“你们这些韦斯莱到底哪一个才是害利奥魔力暴动的！”

德拉科还在为这件事耿耿于怀。

“小声点！你那么想被人知道你跑到格兰芬多塔里来了吗？！”

赫敏马上出声，她可不想被扣分，或者更加糟糕，被开除。

“费尔奇大概现在还在外头转呢，他可没那么容易善罢甘休。”

弗雷德放开了遮着自家弟弟嘴巴的手。

“也许你们两个今晚应该呆在这，明天天亮前我们送你们回去。”

乔治说，这已经是他们想到的最好的办法了。

“我才不要呆在一堆格兰芬多里头睡觉！”

德拉科第一个反驳道。

“你没有发言权马尔福，因为你我们才会落入现在的处境。”

哈利说，努力屏蔽德拉科的怒气。

一旁的其他人同意地点了点头，然后望向沉默了许久的利奥波德。

“利奥？”

利奥波德怔了一下，回过神。

“你没事吧？”

赫敏有些担心地问。

“决斗，不打排球吗？”

利奥波德用无辜的眼神看着在场的全员。

对，他刚刚走神又在想这些了。

全员哭笑不得。

“不违反规则，决胜负，会受伤，不是挺符合的吗？”

利奥波德认真地用手指开始算排球决斗的好处。

“那是个很好的想法。”

弗雷德走过去，摸了摸利奥波德的头。

“我们明天再好好谈好吗？”

弗雷德正在发挥自己身为年长的实力，把自己的哥哥力发挥到极致然后转头面向其他人。

“你们也不想他再来个魔力暴动是吗？”

全员猛点头，只有罗恩突然和乔治抱怨道弗雷德从来没对他那么温柔过而乔治点头附和。

哈利，罗恩和纳威的宿舍内。

“迪安和西莫都没那么早起，你们可以睡迟一点。”

哈利将多余的被子递给利奥波德，指的是哈利他们另外两位室友，利奥波德之前在飞行课见过他们。

最终决定，利奥波德和德拉科今晚留下，明天一大早由弗雷德和乔治送回去，毕竟他们才是有经验的专家。利奥波德和德拉科会睡在离门口较近的纳威的床上，纳威则会和哈利一起睡。

“或者格兰杰决定来用校规吵醒你们，看哪个更早。”

罗恩打了个哈欠说，然后盖上被子。

“晚安，哈利。”

利奥波德说。

“晚安，利奥。”

哈利应道。

然后双方就转身，走向了自己的床位，盖被子，闭上眼睛。

***

滴答滴答。

利奥波德被雨水打在窗上的声音给吵醒了。

主要是因为有些紧绷，担心的关系，利奥波德并没有睡得太深入，不然换做平时，这样的雨滴声只会成为让他更加深入睡眠的催眠曲。当然，斯莱特林的宿舍也听不见什么下雨声就是了。

利奥波德睁开眼后坐了起来，想知道时间，但他率先注意到了窗边的身影。

是哈利。

哈利正坐在窗边，望着外头，似乎在想些什么。

利奥波德小心翼翼地下了床，确认德拉科并没有被吵醒后，他慢慢走到了窗边，和哈利一起望着窗外。

“你还能睡多一个小时。”

哈利感觉到有人靠近他后说。

“哈利不睡？”

利奥波德道出了自己的疑惑。

“我不困。”

哈利回答。

两人之间再次陷入沉默。

“我真的很希望你也在这个宿舍。”

良久，哈利率先开口，打破宁静。

“我在。”

利奥波德回应。

“你知道我的意思。”

哈利转头看着利奥波德说，碧色的双眼中充满了不甘。

“什么让你比起我选择了他？”

无论是飞行课上，或者是分院上。

利奥波德看着哈利的眼睛，决定和他一起坐在窗边。

“不知道。”

利奥波德老实说。

“没有选择的感觉，但还是选择了。”

“大概是，直觉。”

哈利似乎被这个答案吓到了，一时没有反应。

“飞行课是意外，但分院不是。”

飞行课的时候，利奥波德是想保住两个人的，但现在想起来，哈利没有被打中太好了，因为他不想做选择救谁那样的选择。

“哈利在格兰芬多很好，但我不适合。”

“我不了解斯莱特林，但我想。”

“就算如此，我们依旧是朋友。”

利奥波德少数地说了很多话，哈利这才意识到，利奥波德的英语越来越标准了，少了许多以前的德国口音。

“斯莱特林和格兰芬多也可以吗？”

哈利问道。

“我们在那之前已是朋友。”

利奥波德回答。

“如果没有斯莱特林和格兰芬多是朋友，我们当第一个。”

“如果魔法界没有人打排球，我们当第一个。”

“没有人做的事，我们都当第一个。”

利奥波德认真地看着哈利的眼睛说。

哈利倒是被逗笑了。

“利奥，我觉得有些事我们还是不做比较好，比如闯入古灵阁什么的。”

“唔！”

两人就这样久违地聊着天，一直到门悄悄被弗雷德和乔治打开为止。

被利奥波德叫醒的德拉科处于朦胧的状态，一言不发地任由利奥波德拉着走。

最后在弗雷德和乔治的带领下安全抵达了斯莱特林地牢的石壁入口前。

“谢谢，再见。”

利奥波德和他们挥了挥手，目送他们离开，德拉科则是已经率先进去补眠了。

“待会儿见，小狮子(Leo)。”

弗雷德和乔治互相用魔杖在对方身上点了一下，然后消失了。

放松下来的利奥波德打了个哈欠。

不知道和庞弗雷夫人说他认床所以擅自跑回来了对方会不会相信。

利奥波德决定不想了，然后扑上自己的床，陷入沉睡。

至于过后他们差点在魔药课上迟到，那就是之后的顾虑了，至少这一点上哈利他们也是一样。

哦对了，斯内普教授对于利奥波德再次把自己搞入校医室，露出了十分嫌弃的眼神。然后，把利奥波德每晚的无限伸展咒练习时间增加了半个小时。庞弗雷夫人也对于利奥波德的不告而别感到非常不满，决定如果还有下次，她会加苦利奥波德的口服药。

利奥波德欲哭无泪。

至少，霍格沃茨史上第一场格兰芬多对斯莱特林排球赛还是有希望能实现的。


	10. 邀请巨怪打排球。

第十章

日子飞逝，在霍格沃茨已经过了两个月。

今天是万圣节。

上完课的利奥波德坐在黑湖旁的一棵树下，吃着午餐时从大礼堂顺过来的南瓜奶油卷心蛋糕。

今天的伙食都是南瓜啊，真应景。

这两个月来，利奥波德的日子过得挺好的。

利奥波德虽然一开始魔咒课和变形课不行但教授说他最近有进步，多亏了赫敏和弗雷德这两个学霸的帮忙。魔法史依旧是利奥波德最擅长的科目，老实说，他甚至看了不少课外读物，连赫敏都感到惊讶。

魔药课非常普通，好的时候通常是德拉科在凯瑞他，但他还是努力地把无限伸展咒给学到了让教授放他走的地步。因为他听教授说这个魔咒是为了让他在学校里能带多几颗排球避免他又心理不稳定导致魔力暴动。排球，真是个美好的动力。

草药学和黑魔法防御一如既往地普通。飞行课虽然不及哈利和德拉科，但总体来说他还是飞得不错的，以至于某天被马库斯·弗林特学长看见时，被拜托明年要参加魁地奇选拔。其实他发现高年级的反而没那么在意学院纷争，除了比赛和学院杯相关。顺带一提，德拉科现在是预备役，要练习的。

俱乐部展览那天利奥波德去了，然后他很惊讶，许多俱乐部都是四大学院混合组成并且还能和睦相处。他还在魔咒俱乐部看见了杰玛学姐和珀西，虽然看起来关系也没有特别好但至少没在吵架。

啊，重点是他想成立排球俱乐部，被驳回了，因为他需要一名至少四年级的成员来当部长。三年级选修课，麻瓜研究的教授，凯瑞迪·布巴吉教授知道后决定要帮他留意，并且希望来当顾问，利奥波德答应了。如果今年都没成功的话，只能等明年把弗雷德拉来做部长了。抱歉，奥利弗·伍德学长，分散了你队员的注意力。

利奥波德默默在心中道歉。

“嘿，利奥，你还在岸上干什么！”

弗雷德喊道。

他，乔治和乔丹站在水里，准备给湖里的巨乌贼来一场万圣节的挠痒痒。巨乌贼的皮肤十分柔软，所以千万不能用树枝之类的来弄，否则会受伤的，关于这点已经被海格训斥过了。利奥波德那时也才知道，哈利他们跟海格(开学带着他们上船的高个子)的关系那么好。

“哦！”

利奥波德应道，然后熟练地脱了鞋袜和袍子，然后卷起裤脚，加入他们。

扑通。

湖水的位置比利奥波德的膝盖高一点，冰冷异常清晰。

利奥波德摸了摸巨乌贼的触手，回想起第一次给他挠痒痒的时候自己还怕得要命的模样。不过后来他回到公共休息室时巨乌贼还特地跑到窗前来看他，这大概就是宿舍在湖底的好处了。巨乌贼是真的很大只。

利奥波德卷起袖子准备大干一场。

希望父亲今年圣诞节会答应给他养只宠物。

“哈啾。”

“你是不是又忘了施咒。”

乔治调侃道。

弗雷德掏出魔杖，随便一挥。

利奥波德顿时觉得暖多了。

毕竟快入冬了，到时就很难陪巨乌贼玩了。

***

走廊上，四个人影正在奔跑。

利奥波德因为脚短的关系，跑在了最后。虽然他在同龄人中算是高的，但面前三位毕竟是正在发育期的，比自己大两岁的三年级。

“没想到居然快迟到了！”

乔丹气喘吁吁地喊道。

“也不是第一次了哈哈哈。”

因为腿长优势跑在最前头的乔治笑着说。

对，他们在湖里泡到现在万圣节宴会快要迟到了，幸好利奥波德有好好学了除垢咒，否则他现在还要跑回宿舍洗澡，或者拜托他的学长们给他施咒。

虽然他们就是他会变肮脏的原因。

在黑湖里，弗雷德和乔治可不会只给巨乌贼挠痒痒，利奥波德被湖水溅了一身后决定把这件事铭记在心。

就在他们即将到达礼堂门口时，一大群学生走了过来，带头的正是珀西。

大家看起来有些紧张。

“你们跑到哪里去了，不，我现在不想知道，加入队伍，我们要赶紧回宿舍，有巨怪。”

珀西虽然紧张但还是努力保持着镇定，把他们全部赶入队伍中。

对，全部。

“啊。”

利奥波德一直到已经和弗雷德，乔丹，乔治和珀西围着一圈坐在了格兰芬多公共休息室的地面上喝着暖暖的南瓜奶油浓汤才从惊呆中反应过来。

比起第一次造访的时候，现在的休息室充满了其他学生们的聊天声，非常热闹。

“抱歉，我应该把你交给法利的。”

珀西掩面。

“不过现在外面有巨怪，所以我的做法应该算对！”

珀西努力为自己的失误找出合理的解释。

“对，珀西，你说的没错。”

弗雷德和乔治同时拍了拍珀西的后背。

利奥波德看了看左边，看了看右边，再看了看上方，最后盯着珀西。

“哈利呢？”

利奥波德这句话仿佛点醒了什么。

“小罗尼也不在。”

弗雷德和乔治望了望四周后说。

“那个时常和你们弟打情骂俏的女孩也不在。”

乔丹也说。

“赫敏也是？！”

珀西的脸变得有些苍白，然后立刻站起来。

如果在他的带领下导致这三个一年级出什么事，他还怎么担得起级长这个称呼，那些人当中一个是他弟弟，一个是打倒黑魔王的救世主还有一个是一年级最聪明的女巫啊啊啊！

“冷静点珀西，教授们会处理的。”

乔治说。

弗雷德和乔治一人拉着一边的袖子把珀西拉回地上坐下。

“格兰芬多没有一点冒险还算什么格兰芬多。”

乔丹点头附和道。

“不过如果哈利受伤下个月的魁地奇大赛怎么办。”

乔丹突然想到后说，毕竟他是解说员，还是挺在意的。

“乔丹！”

弗雷德和乔治同时警惕地喊道。

这句话让珀西突然陷入了自责的深渊，就差蹲在角落里散发黑暗气息了。

乔治赶紧跑过去努力逗活自己的哥哥。

另一边的利奥波德脸色瞬间惨白。

“哈利受伤，哈利受伤，哈利受伤。”

仿佛灵魂出窍一般不断重复这句话。

弗雷德也跑过去，负责努力逗活利奥波德。

看着他们俩突然一副人间地狱的样子，乔丹突然对自己的话感到抱歉了。

“哈利他们不会有事的，你看他们面对三头犬也不是完整地回来了吗？”

弗雷德对利奥波德说，这句话显然起了作用，利奥波德的眼神中默默有了灵魂回归的迹象。

“什么三头犬？”

听见的珀西倒是瞬间满血复活，皱着眉转头看向弗雷德，一副正义级长的模样。

“这只是个形容，珀西。”

一秒忽悠。

五人在担心中吃完晚餐。

幸好，就在吃完晚餐的下一秒就看到赫敏满脸通红地跑了进来。利奥波德一秒冲向前抱上。

“利，利奥？”

赫敏有些惊讶。

“不怕。”

摸摸头。

赫敏有些疑惑但还是笑着回抱了利奥波德。明明她才是年长的那位。

“我没事，哈利和罗恩救了我。”

她解释道。

话里的两位英雄也紧随其后出现了。

当然，加上珀西，弗雷德，乔治和乔丹的八人之间的大熊抱迎接了他们。

熊抱解散后，哈利也和他们说巨怪已经被打倒了的事。

“我们的小罗尼还真是勇敢啊～”

弗雷德一手搭上罗恩的肩膀。

“还有哈利～救下了处于困境的小赫敏～”

乔治也一手搭上哈利的肩膀。

“嗯，既然这样我就先送利奥波德回去了。”

珀西说。

空气瞬间安静，全员无神看向珀西。

“甜点。”

利奥波德率先用无辜的眼神从下而上仰望珀西。

被弟弟和他的朋友们全用无辜眼神攻击的珀西逐渐拜下阵来。

“那，就到吃完甜点为止。”

珀西无奈地抓了抓后脑勺说。

这布丁吃得特别漫长。

一边罗恩正声情并茂地描述着他们是如何打倒巨怪，另一边弗雷德和乔治模仿着罗恩逗他。

珀西吃着布丁对弟弟们的活力感到欣慰，乔丹表示要让全霍格沃茨知道这个故事，正在努力做笔记。利奥波德看赫敏看着哈利和罗恩的眼神，察觉了变化，太好了，然后一口吞下布丁。

他觉得，格兰芬多真的很像一个大家庭那样。

非常温暖。

***

利奥波德被珀西安全地送回了斯莱特林地牢，其实他觉得全校是不是都知道斯莱特林的宿舍在哪。不过想了一下，珀西是级长，弗雷德和乔治是弗雷德和乔治，知道也挺逻辑的。

利奥波德一踏入公共休息室，就对上了坐在沙发上看书的，布雷斯的眼神。

他是不是应该打招呼。

利奥波德僵硬地举起手，布雷斯就转头大喊：

“他回来了！”

利奥波德怔了一下，随后听到一阵脚步声。

德拉科以高速从某个方向突然窜出来给他一个熊抱。

“你的脑袋被巨怪吃了吗！”

德拉科大声训斥。

“唔，没有。”

巨怪都已经被打倒了他都没看见半根汗毛。

“邦汉！”

杰玛学姐也跑了出来，亚麻色的马尾有些凌乱。

“我们到处找你。”

后方突然窜出一堆斯莱特林的学生。

利奥波德明显从他们的眼神中看到了不爽和。。。安心？

尤其是和他同级的学生们，和那个总是不小心给他施咒让他全身湿透的潘西同学。

“准确来说我们只是在宿舍范围找你，但你没死实在太好了，一个斯莱特林死在巨怪下实在不怎么好听，我们也会因为这样被教授罚的。”

杰玛继续解释道。

“唔。”

好吧，至少他们还是不希望自己死了。

“你跑到哪去了？”

德拉科松开利奥波德让他呼吸。

“珀西把我带去格兰芬多塔。”

利奥波德老实交代。

“韦斯莱，至少他们中有些人还是有头脑的。”

杰玛松了口气。

“大家，他没死！你们可以继续享受晚餐了！”

杰玛向其他斯莱特林学生大声宣布。

细碎的抱怨声响起，然后全部人就回头，往自己的房间走去了。

“好了，你们也回去吧，晚安。”

杰玛说，然后向着女生宿舍的方向离开了。

利奥波德还处在有些惊呆的状态。

德拉科哼了一声，拉着利奥波德走回房间。

沙发上的布雷斯继续回到看书的状态中。

他会不会从此被斯莱特林的大家记恨？

利奥波德心想。

***

事实证明，利奥波德想多了。

那天之后根本没有人再次提起这件事，值得一提的是，潘西从那天之后就比较少对利奥波德进行恶作剧了，少，但是还有。哦对，利奥波德其实一直都知道，但他理解，毕竟斯莱特林的一年级们对各兰芬多的仇视度更高，而他偏偏在那有许多朋友。

至少，现在还是有更多的人愿意和他说话，绝对不是因为想套出进入格兰芬多宿舍的方法以此进行恶作剧。

十一月来临，整个霍格沃茨就像披了片大白布一样，到处布满了白雪。黑湖像钢铁一样冰冷，每个人就算懂得保暖咒依旧天天把自己包裹得紧紧的。

戴着斯莱特林专属的围巾和穿着家里带来的防寒衣物，利奥波德戴着黑色手套的手悄悄撮了一下围栏上的雪。

“斯莱特林！！！”

坐在利奥波德后排的文森特和格雷戈里举着银绿色，上面有着蛇图案的旗帜激动大喊。利奥波德觉得他们的声音可以让围栏上的雪全部被震跌。

很有活力。

霍格沃茨的魁地奇赛季在这个月开始了，首场便是格兰芬多对上斯莱特林。

“嘿，利奥，给你。”

文森特给利奥递了两个小的绿色三角旗。

“谢谢，文森特。”

利奥波德接过后说，把其中一支递给德拉科，然后奋力地挥着自己那支。

虽然坐在一旁的德拉科不是特别有心情，毕竟他还是没得上场。

“德拉科不哭。”

“我才没有！”

另一边的格兰芬多，赫敏他们那准备了个会变色的狮子旗帜，据说是迪恩画的，然后赫敏对其施咒，非常有才华。旗帜上面写着大大的‘波特为总统’。

哔——

口哨声响起，比赛正式开始。

“鬼飞球马上就被格兰芬多的安吉丽娜·约翰逊抢到了——这女孩真是个优秀的追球手，还非常有魅力——”

这场魁地奇比赛的解说员，乔丹，通过广播说。

“乔丹！”

麦格教授训道。

利奥波德笑了一下，决定以后拿这个来逗乔丹。

大约十五把扫帚在场上四处飞来飞去，看得利奥波德有些缭乱。当然，他在意的是被游走球打到，那看起来很痛，格兰芬多的凯蒂还用后脑勺接下那一击，让利奥波德担心她会不会脑震荡。不过，球员们依旧高昂的斗志显然影响了观众们。每一次斯莱特林得分时，利奥波德都会下意识地跳起来欢呼。他仿佛看见了弗雷德和乔治带着假装不可置信的眼神看着他。现在的哈利倒是还没有什么动作，只是小心地四处飞，大概是还在寻找金色飞贼的迹象。

哈利飞到离斯莱特林观众席不远处时，有一颗游走球向着他的方向飞来。

利奥波德下意识屏起呼吸。

敏锐的哈利马上往下飞，躲开了游走球。

利奥波德松了口气。

不对，那球怎么像要飞过他这里来了？

利奥波德瞪大双眼。

碰——

短棒和游走球之间的撞击发出了清脆的声响。

弗雷德完美地将差点飞向利奥波德所在观众席的游走球打向斯莱特林队长，马库斯。

被汗水浸湿的火红色头发和成功攻击的得逞笑容就在不远处的空中，全部事物仿佛进入了慢动作。挥洒的汗水，被冷风吹过的湿发和扫帚上的枝条还有。。。

扑通——

“没事吧，哈利！”

弗雷德喊道，但比赛可没有时间让他停下休息。

“鬼飞球被斯莱特林抢到了！”

乔丹依旧激情地解说着。

弗雷德马上转身，飞回了他们的战场。

“等等，那是金色飞贼吗？”

“哦，经过那明显又恶心的犯规——”

“弗林特差点杀了格兰芬多的找球手。”

“斯莱特林抢到了球！”

“斯莱特林得分了——哦不！”

“唔！”

利奥波德的发呆路程被自己打断了，因为哈利看起来不太对劲。

许多人都指着哈利讨论，随即倒吸了口气。

哈利的身体滑下扫帚，只有一只手死死抓着扫帚才让他没有掉到地面。

“不准跳下去。”

利奥波德的衣领被德拉科紧紧抓着，他才发现自己站了起来。

“教授会出手的。”

利奥波德没有回应，而是死死盯着哈利，双手抓紧围栏。

弗雷德和乔治飞向哈利，想把他救上他们其中一把扫帚但总是在靠近的时候哈利的光轮两千就越往高处飞。他们只能在哈利的下方旋转飞行，希望能在他跌下来的时候接到他。在此期间，马库斯已经在没有人注意的情况下悄悄地进了五次球。

突然，成年人的席位传来了尖叫声。

除了利奥波德，球员们，纳威和罗恩以外的学生都把注意力转向了那边。

纳威因为害怕在用海格的外套遮着双眼抽泣。

利奥波德看见哈利一跃而上，再次骑上自己的扫帚后松了口气，一时脚软坐下。

魁地奇真是个可怕的运动。

恢复状态的哈利在靠近地面的地方发现金色飞贼后，一鼓作气地飞向它，然后跌下扫帚滚了几圈。

最后在众目睽睽之下，吐出了金色飞贼。

格兰芬多以一百七十分对六十分赢下了比赛。

看着被海格带走的惊魂不定的哈利，罗恩和赫敏，利奥波德打消了去恭喜他们的念头。弗雷德和乔治也大概是被格兰芬多的其他人带去开庆功会了。

利奥波德望了一眼慢悠悠地走进更衣室的斯莱特林球队一行人，马库斯看起来非常不高兴。

观众席的人也走得差不多了，剩下利奥波德，德拉科和等着他们的文森特和格雷戈里在观众席上方吃着什么热乎乎的食物。

寒冷的空气有些稀薄，利奥波德拉了拉自己的围巾，让自己有些呼吸的空间。不算白皙的脸上透着不知是寒冷还是兴奋导致的红晕。

“德拉科。”

“嗯？”

因为斯莱特林输了，而感到异常失望的德拉科也不想动。

“我明年想试试看，魁地奇选拔。”

德拉科抬头对上利奥波德的双眼。

“明年我们赢吧。”

他突然觉得，利奥波德水蓝色的双眼从来没有那么明亮过，除了在他喜欢的排球上。

对啊，今年他没有机会上场，所以斯莱特林输了。

“克拉布，高尔！去霍奇夫人那边申请这个周末借魁地奇道具！”

“哦哦！”

文森特和格雷戈里带着他们的烤土豆跳了起来。

“别忘了还有场地和扫帚！”

目送他们离开，利奥波德觉得自己今天发现了一件事。

运动，真棒。


	11. 邀请布雷斯打排球。

第十一章

霍格沃茨的圣诞节假期来临。

邦汉家。

本杰明本来就觉得自己的儿子挺懂事的，一直到圣诞节前夕的今天，他才觉得儿子懂事得让他想爆泪。

所以他就抱着儿子爆泪了。

“小利，利奥，爸爸没事的，记忆苏醒什么，什么才不痛！”

邦汉先生一把鼻涕一把眼泪的模样逗笑了一向严肃的邦汉夫人。她用手微盖嘴，坐到了俩父子身旁。

“埃，埃拉，小利奥好乖啊！”

邦汉先生继续哭嚎，被抱紧的利奥波德有点想念空气。

“我知道。”

邦汉夫人继续笑着说，然后同时伸手摸了摸儿子和丈夫的头，两头棕发都非常柔软。

“如果哈利在的话，你会被笑话的。”

邦汉夫人提醒道。

“小，小哈利那么乖，才不会！话说小哈利居，居然不来我们家过圣诞。”

邦汉先生继续抽泣。

“弗雷德父母去罗马尼亚了，弗雷德在学校陪哈利。”

利奥波德已经习惯用弗雷德来概括韦斯莱家了，很明显的，他不喜欢用姓氏来称呼他人。

“噢噢，那我就放心了，弗雷德真是个好孩子，其实利奥你可以把他们都带来的，家里够房间。”

邦汉先生暂停了抽泣，露出了安心的微笑。

不不不，那只是父亲的错觉，强烈的错觉，利奥波德回想着弗雷德和乔治恶魔般的举动心想。利奥波德倒是对把他们都带来这个想法有些心动。。。圣诞排球！加上促进德拉科和他们的关系！

哦，说到德拉科。。。

利奥波德家的壁炉突然‘嘭’的一声。

烟灰散去，出现了熟悉的三个人影。

“我希望我们没有打扰到什么。”

卢修斯平淡地看着他们一家三口说，身旁的纳西莎倒是应景地掩嘴笑。

据说他们家到马尔福家的飞路网开通了。

“卢修斯！小利奥他很乖啊，他很乖啊！”

本杰明没有哭了，倒是把利奥波德抱得更紧，丝毫不想让儿子漏下任何父爱。

利奥波德表示来点空气，母爱还有排球可以吗？

“我希望我的教子能好好呼吸。”

卢修斯说，他的嫌弃眼神更进步了。

本杰明嘟囔了一下放开了自家儿子。

“好了，孩子们去玩吧。”

邦汉夫人摸了摸利奥波德的头后拍了一下他的后背。

然后利奥波德就跳一样从沙发上站了起来，领着德拉科走了。

“泳池。”

虽然现在下雪。

“打排球的草地。”

虽然现在布满雪。

“厨房。”

和母亲一起做了甜点。

“仓库。”

备用的排球比赛道具。

“书房。”

以前不能进现在可以了，很多书。

“我的房间。”

利奥波德在短短不到半小时的时间带德拉科参观完了自己整间家，毕竟比德拉科家小多了，加上他母亲也不喜欢用家养小精灵，所以只有他们三人住，小间一点打理起来也比较方便。哦，邦汉夫人虽然是家庭主妇但有着专业治疗师执照，所以偶尔有些日子需要去圣芒戈时都会请人打理。邦汉夫人的专长是和家族一样的灵魂类。

利奥波德已经预测到明年自己的暑假不会是暑假了。

“你的房间倒是意料之内。”

德拉科拿起一个相框来看，上面的照片貌似是刚上小学的利奥波德。穿着蓝色长袖衣和白色短裤并且抱着排球在校门口和邦汉先生还有邦汉夫人。

“德拉科，我们是室友。”

他不觉得自己的宿舍和房间会有太大的差别。

利奥波德的房间除了不是以银绿为主色调而是蓝白色调外基本上和在学校的房间差不多，书架，书桌上放点书之外都空空如也，因为现在的利奥波德都把排球收在空间袋里。如果要说不一样的话，利奥波德家里的房间有个电脑，他时常用来看视频。

德拉科很熟练一样地从书架上挑了本书，然后躺到了利奥波德的床上。利奥波德则是坐在书桌旁，拿起刚收的信，准备回信。

今天的哈利在信里的内容比较罗嗦，似乎有些支支吾吾，到了中段有些轻描淡写地问了个人物的名字，然后继续写。

哈利大概是在纠结，不过他的主要问题应该是中段那个人物。

利奥波德拿起了钢笔准备回信，哦，你们可不能强逼他在校外还用羽毛笔，这让他想起弗雷德总爱用羽毛逗他的事，还有曾经获得过的羞耻外号。

‘尼可·勒梅。(去年庆祝了第六百六十五岁的生日。)

是一名炼金术士，唯一已知的魔法石制造者，热爱歌剧。

魔法石：将金属变成黄金，制作延长寿命的药剂

和妻子佩雷纳尔(六百五十八岁)隐居于德文郡。’

利奥波德还提醒了一句，赫敏上个月有把这个内容出处的书从图书馆借回去，需要的话可以跟她借。

“波特终于明白自己的魔法史已经烂得无可救药了吗？”

站在利奥波德身后的德拉科弯腰看了一下信上的内容。

“德拉科，《狼人行为准则》是哪一年制定的？”

利奥波德停下笔，转头看着德拉科问。

“啊，呃，一六七三年？”

德拉科望着天花板，努力回想。

“接近了。”

利奥波德微笑。

“等等，我为什么要去关心狼人啊！”

德拉科反应过来气呼呼的模样让利奥波德忍不住笑出声。

“是一六三七年，开学后才会教。”

他转回头，继续将信写完，然后写上祝贺，准备放入信封。

“哼，原来你作弄我。”

德拉科一屁股再次坐回了床上。

利奥波德把信封贴好，然后从抽屉里拿出另一封信，是他稍早之前写好的，给弗雷德，乔治还有乔丹。

“你果然跟韦斯莱家那对双胞胎学坏了。”

德拉科非常坚定，双手抱臂说。

“谁都能进行恶作剧，德拉科。”

利奥波德微笑着将全部信交给都柏，然后拉开窗帘，开窗让它飞出去。

只是那两个人对恶作剧的热爱程度远远高于普通人，到了让人钦佩的地步，十分耀眼。

利奥波德也希望总有一天能像他们一样在魔法界将排球发扬光大。

一直到都柏消失在云中后，利奥波德关上窗口，转身。

“我们下楼吧，德拉科。”

***

马尔福和邦汉家的圣诞晚餐就像以往一起的晚餐一样，热闹且温馨。

邦汉先生和马尔福先生一如既往的拌嘴和互相嫌弃，偶尔还会有一些温馨的回忆霍格沃茨一个宿舍的生活。邦汉夫人和马尔福夫人偶尔会插个嘴，尤其是当有被过分美化的回忆，马尔福夫人总是一语道破，丝毫不给两位先生任何面子。邦汉夫人也很喜欢和马尔福夫人讨论各种事物，小到家庭大到旅游，两位似乎对于野外露营有着浓厚的兴趣，当然，怕虫子的先生们不理解。

利奥波德也是第一次知道，自己的父亲上学时那么爱恶作剧，难怪他和笑话商店的老板看起来那么熟，难怪他和弗雷德还有乔治那么有共鸣，点与点又连接起来了。

德拉科倒是为自己的父亲曾经是一位级长而感到特别骄傲，那鼻子挺得都快顶到天花板了。

今天那么特别的日子，两家家长也没有催促孩子们早睡，而是让他们在客厅玩了一会儿。先生们在帮助妻子收拾好餐桌后到了楼上的书房谈事，马尔福先生那不熟练的动作还被邦汉先生嘲笑一番。

既然有家养小精灵那他为什么要会这些，马尔福先生说。

靠他人不如靠自己，卢修斯，邦汉先生说。

“麻瓜们也太奇怪了。”

德拉科看着电视上播着的圣诞电影批评道。

“他们没有魔法，德拉科。”

利奥波德回应。

电视的画面上是一位正在打电话的男人。

“他们没有双面镜吗？”

德拉科一手托着自己的下巴，一边继续嫌弃但还是认真地看着说。

“双面镜？”

这对利奥波德来说又是个新词。

“他们总是一对的镜子，两个人，一人一面。你要和另一个人说话时就对着镜子说出那个人的名字，你就会出现在那个人的镜子里，就是我给。。。”

然后德拉科就闭嘴不说了，利奥波德疑惑。

这样的东西，利奥波德倒是觉得有些熟悉。

他的头突然痛了一下，有个画面闯入了他的脑袋里。

一个板状的物体，上面有个视频那样的东西在播放，然后画面变黑。

“利奥？”

是德拉科的声音，利奥波德逐渐回过神来。

“圣诞节快乐。”

看到利奥波德认真注视自己后，德拉科微笑着说。

“圣诞节快乐？”

利奥波德眨了眨眼。

德拉科挑了一下右边的眉毛，示意他看一眼圣诞树。

被彩色小灯泡和小排球饰品装饰的圣诞树下不知何时充满了大大小小的礼物，邦汉家和马尔福家的都有。

好神奇，不愧是魔法。

“圣诞节快乐，孩子们！”

邦汉先生从楼梯上大喊，一旁的马尔福先生十分熟练地盖起了自己的耳朵以保护耳膜。

“不过，你们只能拆一个，剩下的留明天早上，你们该睡了。”

马尔福夫人提醒道。

利奥波德和德拉科赛跑式地跑到了树旁，开始挑选。

德拉科迅速地挑出了最大的那份，利奥波德则是挑出了一份用普通牛皮纸包裹的盒子。要问他为什么，上面写着大大的 W 让他明显知道到底是谁寄来的，利奥波德不希望这一份因为他太迟没有拆开而把他家客厅炸了。

挑完后，利奥波德和德拉科就带着各自的礼物跑到楼上房间去了。

“光轮系列合作的魁地奇道具套，我从来不知道这存在。”

德拉科扁了一下嘴，一副无所谓的样子但背景貌似开满了粉色花朵。

“潘西送的。”

利奥波德看了看附带的卡片说，果然这女孩只是调皮了一点。挺好，有活力。

德拉科脸蛋上有些红，一把抢回那张卡片。

“你的呢？”

德拉科挑了挑下巴，示意利奥波德怀里的盒子。

“唔。”

利奥波德慢慢地拆开包装，他甚至考虑把睡衣脱掉，免得里面有什么东西把他的睡衣弄脏。

在他意料之外，里面只是有个浅蓝色的板还有一袋子的姜饼人。

‘圣诞节快乐。’

板子上浮出了一排字，是弗雷德的字迹。

‘饼干是我们妈妈做的。’

然后是乔治相对整齐的字体。

‘杯子蛋糕进步了哦。’

乔丹的字迹。

‘嘿，兄弟，板上绑着的笔可以拿来写的。’

“唔。”

然后全部句子消失，板子恢复原本的样子，就好像那些句子从来没存在过。

利奥波德才注意到板子上绑着一支同样材质的笔在晃来晃去。

利奥波德抓起笔。

‘圣诞节快乐。’

‘晚安。’

然后就抓着德拉科去刷牙了，虽然耳朵上的红晕完全暴露了他的心情，毕竟那杯子蛋糕是他自己做的啊。

另一边的格兰芬多公共休息室。

“哦，抱歉哈利，看来我们的睡美人要睡觉了。”

弗雷德看着自己红色板子上的文字说。

本来就要下笔的哈利右手悬在空中片刻，随后放下。

“没事的，我也该睡了。”

他微笑着说，然后转身回房。

没事的，他们开学就能见面了。

***

新的一年，日子很和平。

春天的土壤很好闻，利奥波德也很高兴终于能够踩在地面上在空旷的空间里和他的朋友们打他最爱的排球。哈利依旧总是心不在焉，但利奥波德理解哈利可能有些事不想分享给他，所以他就默默地陪哈利玩，希望哈利心情好点。虽然他们见面的时间总是越来越少。

这期间他们还给弗雷德和乔治庆祝了生日，四月一日，还有什么日子更适合他们吗？当然，全部人当天都被恶作剧惨了，蛋糕在脸上不过是入门，不过水果味很好吃，利奥波德给自己的烘培技巧点赞。

总而言之，这个学年过得很愉快，虽然再过不久就是期末考试然后他们就要各自回家放暑假了。

当然，不是每件事都会那么顺利的。

斯莱特林公共休息室内。

这个时间的学生不是很多，可能是因为大部分斯莱特林学生比起在公共休息室更喜欢呆在自己的房间。只有零零散散的小团体坐在各个角落聊天或者是做作业。一切都显得那么平静，一直到利奥波德以风一样的速度跑入了休息室。

利奥波德从来不觉得自己是个容易生气的人，真的。

利奥波德停在了一个沙发面前，袍子因为空气的阻力慢慢飘下。

“你为什么给纳威施锁腿咒？”

利奥波德质问着坐在沙发上看书的布雷斯。

“我需要一个练习对象，他刚好就在那。”

丝毫没有停下手中翻页的意思，布雷斯正眼都没看利奥波德回应道。

“你没解除。”

因为他是跳着回格兰芬多塔的，哈利他们告诉利奥波德。

“我为什么要那么做？”

“为什么不？”

布雷斯大力合上手中的书本，站了起来，渐渐靠近利奥波德。因为身高的关系，利奥波德只能稍微抬头仰望布雷斯。

“你不觉得你和那些格兰芬多走得太近了吗，邦汉？”

布雷斯说。

“他们是我的朋友。”

“哈，听听这个，和格兰芬多做朋友，还偏偏是那些纯血叛徒。”

布雷斯笑了一下，摊开双手放大声量吸引所有在场的学生的注意力。

“你安的是什么心？我一直认为你被分到斯莱特林是个错误，邦汉。”

他伸出食指大力戳了戳利奥波德的肩膀，然后就被利奥波德抓住了那只手。

“学院纷争有意思吗？”

利奥波德更贴近布雷斯，小声地问。

“你害怕了吗，邦汉？”

布雷斯同样小声地说，顺便将自己的手从利奥波德手里扯开。

“我只是觉得四处树敌可帮不到任何人完成目标，这真的斯莱特林吗，布雷斯？”

利奥波德看着布雷斯的眼睛说。

布雷斯吞了吞口水。

“别想教我怎么做才是真正的斯莱特林，你只不过和他们一样是个纯血叛徒罢了，就像你父亲还有马尔福那样！”

语毕，布雷斯发现自己倒在了地上，脸颊上传来火辣辣的疼痛。

他不知道刚刚发生了什么。

在场的有些学生发出了尖叫，有些则是屏住了呼吸，哦，当然还有那些正在当成看戏的学生。

“我希望杰玛不要来，这越来越精彩啊。”

原本和朋友坐在其中一个角落的马库斯吃着手中的糖羽毛笔说。

“一年级，真有活力啊，等他们交了个格兰芬多女朋友就不会这样了哈哈。”

坐在一旁的马库斯朋友，斯莱特林击球手，卢西恩·博尔说。

“诶，糖果拿来。”

他敲了敲马库斯让他交出糖羽毛笔一起吃。

当然他们的希望没有达成，杰玛作为级长马上跳了出来。

“邦汉，住手。”

她一手抓住了利奥波德握紧的拳头，跟杰玛比起来，利奥波德还没有发育的小手显得更小了。

“扎比尼，邦汉，恐怕我需要将你们带去院长那。”

两人什么都没说。

布雷斯站了起来，拍拍身上的灰尘然后和利奥波德跟着杰玛出了休息室。因为他们知道，反抗的下场只会更惨，谁让他们的院长是全霍格沃茨最可怕的斯内普教授呢。

“哦！我真的还想看小毛孩打架啊！”

“嗯，你继续坐，我要去邮购点其他糖果。”


	12. 邀请皮茨打排球。

第十二章

霍格沃茨奖品陈列室内。

利奥波德确定，斯内普教授大概时常需要处理学生之间私自斗殴的事，不然他也不会一看到他们就一脸嫌弃地向他们吐了一堆蛇毒然后果断把他们丢给了费尔奇处理。至少利奥波德不像布雷斯那样需要爬楼梯擦画像。

利奥波德此时正坐在地上，靠着其中一个水晶玻璃柜，擦奖杯。

“啊啾。”

擦着某个金色奖杯的利奥波德被飘散的灰尘弄得打了个喷嚏。

“梅林保佑你。”

大腿上的双面镜传出了德拉科的声音。对，这就是德拉科送的圣诞节礼物，一个可以随身携带的双面镜，银色的边框让它显得更加漂亮。

“谢谢德拉科。”

利奥波德说。

此时的德拉科正在图书馆和文森特还有格雷戈里做着魔药学作业。

突然，他的注意力被刚走入图书馆的海格吸引了。

海格的出现显然不只有德拉科注意到，因为哈利，罗恩和赫敏也在不远处。他们一看见海格就马上凑了过去。

“看看波特和他的朋友们们那高兴的模样，也不知道他们对你被禁闭。。。”

德拉科一脸不满地小声嘀咕。

“我没说。”

擦擦擦，擦到闪亮亮。

“啊？你为了隆巴顿打了扎比尼一拳诶！”

德拉科抓着双面镜稍微提高声量激动地说，结果换来平斯

“哈利够多事要烦了。”

利奥波德最近发现哈利总是心不在焉，和他说话也总是欲言又止。

等等，哈利不会不喜欢排球了吧？这个想法让利奥波德手中的奖杯差点跌下去。

“切，总是那么圣人的波特。”

德拉科一如既往的嫌弃脸。

“德拉科，我快好了，我们去喝杯冷的柠檬茶？”

利奥波德擦着最后第五个奖杯说，天气快入暑了，想喝点冷的的。

“算了，我换件衣再过去。”

德拉科说。

“克拉布，高尔，走了！”

然后关了双面镜。

“哈啾。”

擦着最后第三个奖杯的利奥波德拒绝相信这个地方的奖杯每年都会被清洁一遍。

“年轻的少年哦。”

“我们是霍格沃茨的盔甲幽灵。”

门外传来了深沉的声音，利奥波德停下手中的动作。

利奥波德看了一眼门边的两个盔甲头，有些想笑。

“霍格沃茨的校史说只有一个咒语能让盔甲先生们动起来。”

利奥波德回想着赫敏推荐的书的内容说。

“等等，这些东西也会活过来？”

深沉的声音变回了乔治平时的声音，他边说边讲头上的盔甲帽摘了下来。

利奥波德点了点头。

“听说你打架了？”

一手抱着盔甲帽，向利奥波德走过来的弗雷德用认真的表情说。

“弗雷德是我母亲？”

坐在地上的利奥波德微笑着从下而上仰望弗雷德。

“不。”

他咧嘴一笑。

“所以我们是来恭喜你的。”

乔治把盔甲帽还给了它的主人后也走了过来。

两人突然同时按上利奥波德的头。

“恭喜你又闯了一条校规，兄弟！”

两人同时说，然后使劲揉着利奥波德的头发说。

“你们知道，我还还在长身子吗？”

利奥波德提醒道，但还是任命地让他们揉，比力气他还比不过这两个人形游走球。

“那就是重点。”

两人同时调皮地笑着说。

利奥波德就这样看着他们和他一起坐在地上，一人一个地把最后两个奖杯给擦了。

“所以，下一次打架是什么时候？”

弗雷德突然问道，然后站起来把手上擦好的奖杯放入玻璃柜里。

“什么架？”

利奥波德眨了眨眼后回应，然后把手上的奖杯递给他。

“你以为你糊弄的了我们吗，兄弟？”

乔治看着利奥波德说，然后也将自己擦好的那奖杯递给弗雷德。

“说吧。”

弗雷德接下两只奖杯，放入柜子里，关上，然后转身低头俯视着利奥波德。

面对两人的凝视，利奥波德鼓了鼓腮帮子，然后瞬间漏气。

“下个月，天文塔。”

利奥波德不是个擅长撒谎的孩子。

对，他和布雷斯都认同这事该有个结果，而那个结果就是在一个月后再打一场。一方面他们希望这一次的回忆已经在教授的脑海中冲淡了一些，另一方面，这个月月尾他们才会学到击退咒，而这明显在对决中有用。

“别告诉哈利。”

利奥波德马上补充道，结果弗雷德和乔治只回了他一个意味深长的微笑。

利奥波德也回以他们一个微笑。

“你是不是在斯莱特林呆久了，感觉毒囊开始长出来了哦。”

弗雷德带着调戏的语气说。

利奥波德笑而不语。

“对！就是那种表情！乔治我好怕，我们的小利奥变了。”

弗雷德蹲下，一把抱着隔壁的乔治说。

“别怕乔治，我们相信我们的孩子是不会对我们怎样的。”

乔治拉了拉袖子当作手帕来擦拭眼角那不存在的眼泪。

“所以你们是我的父母？”

利奥波德觉得这两个人总是莫名戳中他的笑点。

“我比较中意校内监护人这个称呼。”

弗雷德认真看着利奥波德，纠正道。

“所以你什么时候背着我在外面偷偷生了利奥这个孩子。”

乔治带着责备的眼神看着弗雷德。

“那是一个风雨交加的夜晚。”

弗雷德故作深沉。

“他撑着一把黑伞，走在街道。”

利奥波德一脸认真，皱着眉说。

“停下孩子们，你们会让我伤心的。”

乔治摇着头说。

“你们的故事太老套了，应该要。。。”

三人一起打打闹闹地走到了大礼堂和格兰芬多塔的交叉走廊口。

“拜。”

利奥波德挥了挥手，就转入了去礼堂的道路。毕竟弗雷德和乔治接下来和乔丹好像要去探索新的密道，而他现在只想和德拉科喝一杯冷冷的柠檬茶。密道可不是什么好的清凉方式，尽管它挺阴冷的。

“还有别告诉哈利！”

利奥波德想起什么似地转头大喊，再次提醒。

“我们不保证！”

两人同时说，然后他们就跑走了。

利奥波德·未发育小短腿·邦汉表示懒惰追，然后想起了庞弗雷夫人说要在考完试后举办的健康教育课，就在他们的排球赛之后。

既然现在魁地奇打完了，那么德拉科应该找得到更多队员。

利奥波德心想，然后加快了去大礼堂的脚步。

他每日的傍晚练习可以增加参加者了。

身后的背景仿佛冒出了许多粉色小花。

***

一个月后，斯莱特林公共休息室内。

现在是晚上快十点半，休息室内已经没有了学生们的踪迹，只有从窗外不断传来的水拍打在玻璃上的声音和偶尔会瞥一眼休息室的黑湖居民。

然而，就是这种时候，两位一年级悄悄从房里跑了出来。

“魔杖。”

“有。”

“小鱼干。”

“有。”

“猫薄荷。”

“有。”

“双面镜。”

“有。”

德拉科再度上下打量着站在他面前的利奥波德。

“你确定你就穿着这个出去？”

他确认性地问。

利奥波德此时正穿着纯黑带银的球衣，上面赫然写着大大的 ‘1’，是他定制的。准确来说这只是测试版，正式的设计还没敲定好，利奥波德正和韦斯莱双胞胎合作，为明年开设排球俱乐部做点准备。

第一当然是帅气的球衣。

利奥波德眨了眨眼。

“对啊，有保暖咒哦。”

魔咒课教授认证，弗雷德和乔治出品，绝对品质保证。

“哦，那我是不用担心你被冻死了。”

德拉科抱臂说，努力装的一副无所谓的样子。

“德拉科要盖好被子哦，虽然快夏天了。”

利奥波德边说边走到石门前。

“你是不是晚上又不好好睡觉了！”

不然怎么知道他偶尔会踢被子！

德拉科换成双手叉腰的姿势，一脸就是要开始训人的样子。

“哈。”

利奥波德头也不回地跑了。

利奥波德有惊无险地走到了天文塔附近的走廊，一路上没有碰到任何教授，其实是因为弗雷德和乔治悄悄带过他走了几次某条秘密通道，利奥波德努力记起路线了，总算没有辜负学长们的期待。就是密道中偶尔会窜来窜去的小动物总会突然吓到利奥波德一下，他发誓回去后要好好学习加强版的荧光闪烁。

现在是十一点，也就是和布雷斯说好的时间，他还没到。

利奥波德靠着墙壁坐在地上，等。

可能卷缩成一团教授就看不见他。

现在是十一点十分，利奥波德怀疑布雷斯睡过头了。

现在是十一点二十分，他好像被布雷斯坑了。

现在是十一点半，利奥波德觉得他还是回去好了。

然而，偏偏这种时候，他在黑暗听见了猫叫声，还有费尔奇先生的嘟囔声。利奥波德马上灭了魔杖上的灯。

“那个斯莱特林小鬼说的人到底在哪。”

费尔奇先生这样不断重复着。

利奥波德瞪大双眼，突然觉得上个月给布雷斯的那拳太轻了。

就在利奥波德思考着要如何绕过费尔奇跑入密道时，一只手突然出现盖住利奥波德的嘴巴阻止他出声。利奥波德嗅了两下，糖果的香味。

于是他任由对方将魔杖点了点自己，然后把他拖走，到附近的另一条密道内。

一如既往地阴冷。

“挺识相的嘛，小利奥。”

弗雷德笑了笑点亮了自己的魔杖。

“怎么来了？”

利奥波德看着自己面前被微光照亮的弗雷德笑着的大脸，眨了眨眼问，有些好奇。

“救你啊。”

他边说边转身开始走着，利奥波德只‘哦’了一声马上跟上。

“肚子饿吗？”

走着走着，弗雷德随口问道。

利奥波德突然猜到了这条通道的出口在哪。

“啊，还是怕滑倒啊。”

在霍格沃茨厨房内等着他们的乔治看着利奥波德的手说，应该说是正抓着弗雷德衣角的利奥波德的左手。

“对。”

利奥波德用十分坚定的表情回应乔治，但逐渐发红的耳朵暴露了真相。不可能是因为他又被密道里的生物吓到了，不可能。

弗雷德笑笑向乔治耸了耸肩。

霍格沃茨的厨房非常大，屋顶非常高，和礼堂差不多，还一样摆着和礼堂同样位置的五张长桌。其实本来他看见弗雷德挠了挠某个画像上的梨时，他还以为他们要去厨房只是他的误会，结果梨发笑了，然后变成了一个门把。

利奥波德觉得梨很可爱。

厨房里有许多都统一穿着茶巾的家养小精灵，不像利奥波德曾经以为的食物是用魔法变出来的。这里堆放着许多餐具和厨具，不远处还有个砖的壁炉，非常温暖。

一名家养小精灵率先前来，和德拉科家的多比不太一样，面前这位显然壮多了，而且气场感觉更强势一些。

“韦斯莱双胞胎，又来吃宵夜吗？”

他问。

“还带来了个一年级？”

那位家养小精灵注意到了利奥波德的存在。

弗雷德把利奥波德稍微推向前面。

“皮茨，认识一下，利奥。”

“利奥波德·本杰明·邦汉，很高兴认识你。”

利奥波德马上伸手说。

“本杰明·邦汉？你父亲是不是喜欢吃草莓蛋糕？”

对方轻轻握了一下利奥波德的手然后马上放开。

利奥波德点了点头，其实还有各种甜品，所以他才会毫无反抗地被擅长烘焙的母亲叼走。

他开始怀疑其实自己的父亲年轻时做了什么事导致他走到哪里都有人认识他父亲，当然，也可能单纯是因为他父亲是圣芒戈的院长。

“啊，本基（Benji），他上学期间总会因为夜游来厨房进行禁闭，他挺会洗碗。”

皮茨细细地回想着往事说，然后看了一眼利奥波德。

“看来有其父必有其子啊。”

指的是利奥波德也在夜游这事。

利奥波德面无表情地脸红了一下，然后悄悄低头，望向其他地方。

“你们想好要吃什么再跟我说吧。”

皮茨留下这句话后就转身回去做其他事了。

利奥波德的视线刚好落在了一篮子的土豆上，一瞬间眼前就亮了。

“要吃，牧羊人派吗？”

利奥波德转头双眼亮晶晶地看着弗雷德和乔治问。

“如果不是皮茨的话，你大概要为全霍格沃茨的学生感到抱歉了。”

“因为你，负责他们早餐的家养小精灵们差点就要手牵手去撞墙了。”

弗雷德和乔治一唱一和地在正在把馅料装到玻璃烤盘的利奥波德周围打转。

“土豆泥。”

利奥波德没有抬头看他们，而是继续专心装馅料。这可是他继杯子蛋糕之后第二个被母亲认可的料理啊。弗雷德伸手将放在不远处的装着土豆泥的大盆拉了过来。

“你们铺。”

然后利奥波德继续装下一个。

由于不是电的烤箱而是用火，利奥波德有些难把握好烤的时间，最后倒是一旁原本战战兢兢的家养小精灵们出手帮忙。

最后的成品在大家的细心处理下可以算是完美的。

利奥波德，弗雷德和乔治各拿了两份，剩下的给了家养小精灵们当宵夜，毕竟这个时间点还在辛勤工作还是需要一点宵夜来补充体力的。

“你真的不用我们送吗？”

弗雷德再次确认性地问利奥波德。

“嗯，已经不远了。”

利奥波德点点头。

“那，晚安咯，小蛇。”

弗雷德说。

“晚安，狮子们。”

利奥波德回应，然后马上转身跑走了。

“噗，狮子嘛哈哈哈。”

乔治忍不住笑出了声。

“闭嘴吧，乔治，我们得乘热将这两份送去给哈利和小罗尼。”

弗雷德示意了一下自己手上的两份热腾腾的牧羊人派，乔治才努力控制住自己的笑声。

“请。”

乔治鞠躬，往密道摆出了一个请的姿势。

“哦，谢谢你，善良的绅士。”

弗雷德用较高的音调说，头还稍微抬了抬。

两人大笑着一起跑入密道，回宿舍去了。


	13. 邀请潘西打排球。

第十三章

昨天回到地牢的时候，利奥波德没有如愿见到德拉科。而是在宿舍饶了几圈后才终于看到一脸气冲冲的德拉科从大门大步走了进来。

“波特那个扫把星！”

丢下这句话后就跑入房里，大力地关上门。

留下捧着派呆呆站着的利奥波德。

一直到今天早上，利奥波德意外碰见一脸惊讶的布雷斯，然后才从赫敏和纳威的解释里了解了事情的完整真相。

昨晚上看见布雷斯在宿舍里的德拉科跑出去找他了，然后撞见了赫敏，哈利和纳威，更巧的是还被本来是来抓他的费尔奇先生碰见了。总结就是他们每个人各被扣了五十分，现在正被各自学院的其他学生们各种无视加讨厌。利奥波德有些不好意思，毕竟这两百分跟他有相当大的关系。

“哦，利奥，这不是你的错，我们本来就触犯了校规。”

赫敏说，看起来有些自责。一旁的纳威点点头附和，心情看起来也不太好。

此时的她，纳威和利奥波德坐在某个石壁上，呆呆地望着不远处的打人柳聊天。天气有些阴暗，冷风阵阵，看起来大概是要下雨了。

“我不明白的是，为什么你和扎比尼要决斗？你看起来和大部分人关系都不错。”

赫敏好奇地看着利奥波德问。

“呃，交流。”

利奥波德说，然后眼神默默地飘向其他地方。

赫敏挑眉，一副不太相信的样子。

“我不想让你伤心利奥，不过连我都看得出来你不是很擅长撒谎。”

一旁的纳威也看向了利奥波德说，随后注意力转向了利奥波德身后。

“唔！”

肩膀上突然传来的触碰让利奥波德本来因为努力撒谎而僵硬的身子怔了一下。

“他为了你中锁腿咒那事给了扎比尼一拳呗。”

弗雷德的声音从身边传来，看向了和他对视的纳威。

“然后那小子气不过，要求对决。”

乔治的声音也从不远处传来。

“结果只是一场陷害。”

两人同时用手搭着利奥波德的肩膀，用几乎相同的声音同时说。

“真是个混蛋！”

赫敏不可置信地骂道。

“谁让他先欺负纳威的！”

“就是那样～”

弗雷德和乔治重重拍了拍利奥波德的肩膀，算是给他一种称赞。

“那斯莱特林们不就不喜欢你吗？他们不会欺负你吗？”

纳威率先想起这个问题，毕竟自己是被欺负的专业户，虽然自从那天以后被人找上的次数明显减少了，除了马尔福偶尔还会对他来一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。

那马尔福就是在为利奥波德打抱不平了。

纳威有些自责地心想。

“唔，其实教父好像在学校挺有势力的，所以他们都只是无视我的存在。”

利奥波德回想了一下学年开始的前几个月说，毕竟现在越来越多人愿意和他交流了，主要是高年级只专心在学院杯之类的竞争上。其实他也不是没有想过这种问题，不过他相信他能打得过，而且是事后也不用担心被告状的那种。当初德拉科和他谈这个话题的时候，他也是这样告诉德拉科的，结果换来一句：

你有些方面斯莱特林得可怕。

也是那时候他才知道他没有沦为枪靶的原因是因为卢修斯教父很有钱，而且是校董。利奥波德突然觉得，如果他未来的孩子要和哈利他们的孩子一起愉快地玩耍打排球，他是不是要努力一下，当个校董。

“不过现在大家都对我很好。”

利奥波德稍微勾了勾嘴角，比了个大拇指，让他们放心。

弗雷德和乔治听到后开口了：

“如果他们没有。”

“他们可能明早起床会看见许多滑滑粘粘的生物。”

“布满他们的床。”

“路过他们的脸庞。”

“甚至。。。”

“哦，闭嘴吧你们，你们吓到纳威了。”

赫敏马上化身正义的代表，扶着因为想象力过度发达差点吐出来的纳威。

纳威双手盖着嘴巴，发出了几句嗯嗯声，表示自己没事，虽然面色还有些青。

“不过他们有一点说的没错，如果发生了什么事，我们都是站在你这一向的。”

赫敏转向利奥波德，直勾勾地盯着他的双眼说。

大家对着他的微笑让利奥波德觉得心里不禁感到暖暖的，和之前万圣节时发生的事情不太一样又有一些一样。

斯莱特林和格兰芬多，很像，但还是有些不一样。

至少表达任何事的方式就别扭多了。

***

禁闭日当天晚上，斯莱特林公共休息室内。

学生们一如既往地更喜欢呆在自己的房间里，要说斯莱特林的学生大部分都是内向并且喜欢自己躲起来钻研自己理想的成功道路的一群人也不为过。反正就是看起来各自不相干但关键时刻却又很团结的一群人。所以，休息室目前还是被利奥波德和德拉科两人所霸占。

“不久前，德拉科也是像这样送我出门的。”

利奥波德看着德拉科微笑着说，眼里充满了欣慰。

“我可不记得我想用围巾淹死你。”

德拉科一脸生无可恋，但显然利奥波德看不见，因为德拉科的脸几乎被脖子上无数条围巾遮着了。

“你知道现在快夏天了吧？”

德拉科提醒。

“可是现在是晚上。”

利奥波德眨眨眼。

“我记得上次有个人用保暖咒用的挺开心的。”

“啊。”

偶尔会忘记自己会魔法的利奥波德这才愿意让德拉科从围巾地狱中解放，只留下了一条，然后顺手给他上了保暖咒。

“早点回来哦。”

利奥波德站在石壁前向德拉科逐渐远去的背影挥手。

“你以为这是我能控制的吗？！”

德拉科转头大吼一声，脚步也没停下。

“你要不要给哈利他们带几条啊？”

“我·不·要！”

利奥波德走入休息室后，瘫在单人沙发上，面对着传来温暖的壁炉。随手拿起身边的魔咒课本复习，毕竟还有一个礼拜就要考试了，利奥波德现在可是为了上次打人的事在进行考试期间不打球的严酷惩罚。毕竟理由再怎么对，打人还是不应该的。而且，利奥波德的魔咒课和变形课的表现真的是太烂了，时常会出现大家都施出来了而利奥波德的桌前还是站着皱眉的教授。虽然大部分原因都是他总爱上课发呆，事后才找弗雷德他们补习一下。

“脚立—”

“统统石化。”

利奥波德难得的拿起魔杖，马上往声音的方向施咒。

‘砰！’

应该，中了。

利奥波德悄悄拿起沙发上的小枕头，挡着自己的身子，每走两步停下来观察一下地慢慢走到了一个倒下的人影身旁。

“抱歉，平时的话我不在意，今天要等德拉科。”

利奥波德蹲在潘西的身旁，小声地说。

随后，他放下小枕头，拉了拉袖子，以公主抱的形式抱起潘西，小心地放到长型沙发上。

利奥波德看着潘西，眨了眨眼，觉得少了什么。

于是，他从被自己施了空间伸展咒的袋子拉出了一条原本准备给德拉科的墨绿色毯子给潘西盖上，顺便把刚刚的小枕头垫在她的头下。

“布雷斯最近都无视我了，为什么潘西不？”

利奥波德发出了疑问，然后从单人沙发那边拿起自己的课本，靠着潘西所在的长型沙发，坐在了地面上。

明知道对方是不可能回应他的，继续等德拉科吧。

几个小时后，熟悉的一幕又出现了。

德拉科气冲冲地大步走入了休息室内。不一样的是，德拉科整个人看起来有些狼狈，原本的整齐的头发变得乱糟糟，白净的脸蛋上还染了一些土，原本围好的围巾也不见了。

利奥波德眨眨眼。

“清理一新。”

刚好读到那一页的利奥波德基本是条件反射地向德拉科施了魔咒。

“我！再也！不要！靠近！那个！扫把星波特！”

已经干净了的德拉科气得来回踱步，几乎苍白的脸蛋甚至已被气得通红。

德拉科开始模仿着哈利以此抱怨：

“‘哦，你还好吗？马尔福，你看起来有点害怕！’他那是在小看我吗？！”

“听起来—”

“‘要我拉着你的袖子吗！我们都明白我们不想碰到彼此！’他是在嫌弃我吗？！他怎么敢！”

“所以你—”

“禁林！我差点就死在里面了！和波特一起！”

“哈利—”

“区区禁林的凶狠野兽怎么可能弄得死我们的圣人波特—等等，那个是帕金斯吗？”

“嗯。”

德拉科走到了利奥波德和潘西身旁，仔细地看了看对方再看了看利奥波德。

“你？”中意她？

德拉科问。

“不。”不。

利奥波德回答。

“哦。所以你要？”解除咒语。

德拉科问。

“我有点怕。”她会不会骂我。

利奥波德回答。

“我挺想看的。”感觉很有意思。

德拉科说。

“德拉科。”我怀疑我们的关系。

利奥波德说。

“好啦，你回房间先，我来。”滚吧。

德拉科掏出魔杖。

“好。”我会报答你的。

利奥波德收拾东西，准备跑。

“哦，对了，这个给她，跟她说抱歉。”

在德拉科下手之前，丢了一包巧克力饼干给德拉科。

“为什么我没有？”

德拉科看着包装精美的饼干，有些不满。

“房间里有。”

利奥波德留下这句话就跑回房间里去了。

至于后来听见的各种女高音尖叫声，利奥波德选择无视，还好德拉科跑得快，成功甩潘西几条街的距离跑回房间锁上房门。

随后德拉科还是洗了个热水澡，毕竟这样还是感觉舒服点。然后两人盖着一条毯子一起望着窗外的黑湖景，边吃宵夜，边聊天。当然，主要的是听听德拉科抱怨这一次的禁闭。喝着独角兽血的神秘黑影怎么听都觉得是个很可怕的东西，利奥波德喝着热牛奶心想。

希望哈利和赫敏没事啊。

***

在未来，大概没有多少人会记得自己这次考试到底是怎么过的。一切大概就是一片混乱的模糊和正在跳踢踏舞的凤梨。利奥波德想给带自己飞的赫敏，弗雷德，德拉科和纳威来一个大大的拥抱，多亏他们利奥波德才没在考试时把任何东西意外变成排球，虽然德拉科非常相信那会发生，尤其是在变形考试上。你不知道，当麦格教授看见利奥波德魔杖下的老鼠变成了一个毫无破绽的鼻烟壶的时候，眼睛是瞪得多么大的，尽管那只是个外表十分普通的鼻烟壶。

利奥波德在考完隔天一大早就一脸欢乐地在飞行课的草坪上布置着排球赛的场地，毕竟这是他找到最适合的地方了，霍奇夫人也对于他将要引进这一项麻瓜运动感到赞同并支持，利奥波德觉得排球在魔法界的未来一片光明！哈利他们也会为此打起精神来的！

利奥波德握拳，他会让在场的大家都开心起来。

虽然这么说——

“嘿，利奥，我们是不是可以就这么算斯莱特林赢了。”

一身穿着黑色运动服的德拉科双手叉腰，隔着网望着对面空空如也的场地。格兰芬多队的全员都没出现，这还包括了他们的裁判和计分员，乔丹，迪安和赫敏。就连本来打算来看的麻瓜学教授都因为健康问题而缺席了。

斯莱特林队伍里有被德拉科用吃引诱来的文森特和格雷戈里，被莫名其妙拖来的西奥多还有特地来‘打败’格兰芬多的马库斯。

“哈！他们果然是怕了我们吧！”

马库斯穿着自己平时练习魁地奇的那套运动服，大笑着。

“那，我们现在怎么办。”

西奥多则是和文森特还有格雷戈里一样穿着墨绿色的运动服，有些小声地问。

“利奥—”

德拉科转头看向站在自己身旁的利奥波德，但马上顿住了想说的话。

此时的利奥波德正在低着头看着怀里抱紧的排球，一言不发。

全员大概就这样安静地站着不到五分钟，就在场面开始有些尴尬时，突然一个小小的身影跌跌撞撞地向他们这边跑来。

纳威气喘吁吁地跑到他们面前，大口喘气，一阵子后才终于开口：

“利奥！哈利--哈利他进校医室了！！！”

***

。。。

利奥波德思考过，哈利对他来说到底是怎样的存在。

第一个除了家人外愿意和他打排球的人。

第一个朋友。

第一个。。。

其实他也不懂，哈利对他来说是怎样的存在，他只是，想看他开心而已。

利奥波德喘着大气站在校医室外不远处，因为校医室门口早已被其他学生们堵得水泄不通。

学生们袍子上的那一抹鲜红有些刺眼。

红，蓝，黄，没有绿。

他以为他不在意，但现实让他却步。

他们之间的疏远已说明了一切。

利奥波德觉得眼前的画面有些模糊，然后一黑。

之前在脑海里见过的奇怪板子再次出现，不一样的是，这次的画面异常清晰。

一个明显是哈利，但更加年长的少年出现在屏幕中，看起来非常伤心，画面有些灰暗。

利奥波德见过这个，好像是很久很久以前，在他还不是利奥波德之前。

他羡慕他有能力能够和朋友们到处冒险，但又在他失去至亲时对他感到无比同情，甚至有些感同身受。他慢慢的伸手，想碰一碰他。

为什么他会知道这些？好像，好像是因为。。。

一股温暖轻轻地划过利奥波德的脸颊，温柔地盖在利奥波德的双眼前。

利奥波德回过神来，丁点的光芒从指间透过，但他完全看不见外头的情况。

“猜猜我是谁？”

熟悉的声音在耳边响起，比平时小声了不少，加上手上传来熟悉的甜味。

“怎么来了，弗雷德？”

利奥波德眨了眨眼问。

弗雷德觉得，长长的睫毛刷过自己的手掌，有些痒，还有些湿润。

“猜错了，我是乔治。”

弗雷德笑着说，然后放开了利奥波德。

利奥波德转身，直勾勾地盯着弗雷德几秒后说：

“弗雷德。”

眼睛有点红，弗雷德心想。

“为什么？”

他双手叉腰笑着问。

“乔治做完实验会洗手，花香味。”

利奥波德随便挑了其中一样说，其实认真观察的话，他们俩还是有许多差别的。

比如在魁地奇上，乔治作为击球手强多了。

“好吧，我承认乔治有时候是爱干净了点。”

弗雷德点了点头附和。

“庞弗雷夫人只会等哈利醒了后才让我们进去，比起和那些粉丝人挤人，不如来和我们玩儿？”

弗雷德的笑容更灿烂了。

“诶。”

利奥波德张了张嘴，呆了。

我们？

“我会顺便给你说说哈利干了什么伟事的，走吧！”

弗雷德一手搭在利奥波德肩膀上，两人的身高差让人觉得弗雷德会压垮他这位小小的一年级。

虽然这么说，利奥波德还是乖乖地被弗雷德带跑了，还不忘三步两回头地望一眼校医室，最后差点勾到自己的脚跌倒。

当他们抵达目的地时，乔治已经在里面站着了。

对，乔治在附近的某个厕所内等着他们，手里握着某样物体。

利奥波德开始有些不安，冷汗冒下。

然后，他们炸了个马桶。


	14. 邀请暑假打排球。

第十四章

三天后，阳光明媚。

利奥波德捧着个便当盒走在去校医室的走廊上，脚步非常轻快，背景再次冒出了许多粉色小花。

这一切都是因为哈利终于醒了，刚刚赫敏来和他说的，他们打算一起进去探望一下哈利。

突然，一个身影从后头高速飞来，瞄准着利奥波德的身后。

正要撞上利奥波德时，利奥波德突然一转身，准确无误地捏着对方的鼻子，这一举动让对方有些错愕地瞪大着双眼，停在了半空中。

“揪住你的鼻子咯。”

利奥波德微笑着对面前的皮皮鬼说。

皮皮鬼依旧处在错愕，没有回应。

“还给你。”

利奥波德轻点了一下对方的鼻头后转身离开。

走后不久后才从后头听到对方大喊：

“混蛋斯莱特林小鬼！！！”

利奥波德笑。

校医室内。

哈利在床上靠着枕头坐着，他身旁的桌子上布满了各种人送来的糖果零食等慰问品，那数量简直抵得上帮个糖果店，看来糖果店的老板这几天的生意火热。

邓布利多教授离开后利奥波德他们才被允许进入校医室，其实是哈利自己要求的，庞弗雷夫人看起来可没那么高兴。

其实，哈利看见和赫敏还有罗恩一起走进来的利奥波德的时候也有些错愕。不是因为惊讶对方会来探望自己，毕竟他相信事情的经过早就被流传出去了，让他惊讶的是，面前看起来像小号邦汉先生的微笑温柔暖男到底是谁。虽然如此，他还是把完整的事情经过一五一十地说了一遍，为了让利奥波德更清楚，他还补充了一些较早前发生的事情。

关于奇洛教授，厄里斯魔镜，魔法石和伏地魔。

简单来说，那个开学的欢迎宴会上邓布利多教授禁止他们去的三楼走廊存放着一颗尼可·勒梅的魔法石，就是弗雷德他们说有着三头犬的那间房间。然后奇洛教授是那个十一年前被还是宝宝的哈利打败的神秘人的手下，想偷魔法石给自己的老大复活回来报仇不过被哈利，赫敏还有罗恩看穿了诡计并且成功制止。哈利再一次拯救了这个世界。

不同于罗恩和赫敏在哈利述说面对伏地魔和奇洛教授时的各种惊讶表情，利奥波德全程都专注于一件事，给哈利喂吃的和喝的。利奥波德一手水果一手果汁。

就算赫敏和罗恩都把问题问完了，利奥波德依旧持续着手里的动作。

“哈利，张嘴。”

哈利听见后机械式地慢慢张嘴，任由利奥波德递了颗葡萄进去。

看着两人的互动和哈利的求救眼神，不禁让赫敏掩嘴偷笑了一下，而罗恩则是毫无掩饰地笑出了声。

“哈利，利奥他没有生你的气。”

忍不住的赫敏笑着解释道。

“我们一开始也挺惊讶的，我们以为弗雷德和乔治把他给弄坏了。”

罗恩回想了一下这几天他们总是形影不离，也跟着说。

“我只是很骄傲，哈利又救了那么多人。”

利奥波德依旧微笑着说，然后再次递了颗葡萄过去。毕竟上一次发生的时候，利奥波德错过了。

“当然，如果愿意和我说说就好了，说不定我能帮上忙。”

哈利突然觉得利奥波德的微笑中充满危险和责备的感觉。

“呃，包浅。（抱歉）”

嘴里被葡萄塞满的哈利口齿不清地道歉。

利奥波德忍不住，戳了一下哈利鼓鼓的脸颊。

“逗你。”

利奥波德说。

“下次不准再拿生命开玩笑哦。”

利奥波德转头看向赫敏和罗恩。

“你们也是。”

赫敏向他不好意思地笑了笑。

“你有时候真像个老头子。”

罗恩眯了眯眼说，有些怀疑地说。

“唔！”

利奥波德脸红了。

在探访即将到十五分钟时，庞弗雷夫人马上出现把他们赶了出去以便哈利有更多的时间休息，毕竟明天就是这个学年的最后一天了，他们都要回家过暑假，并且还有揭晓学院杯的年终宴会。

***

年终宴会。

礼堂里充满了学生们的嬉闹声，有些正讨论着考试成绩，有些则是将其抛到脑后，开始计划暑假的行程，还有些则是非常感伤地和朋友们道别，当然还有那些即将要毕业了的学长学姐们在回忆当初。

一切可以说是非常温馨，加上礼堂内布置满了斯莱特林的代表色，显示出他们连续七年成为学院杯的赢家，斯莱特林桌达到了前所未有的情绪高昂，就连被迫坐在利奥波德对面的布雷斯也没酸个几句。虽然如此，德拉科的情绪看起来不太对，不爽的表情在一排排的笑脸中显得非常突出。

“德拉科你应该不是今天毕业吧？”

利奥波德确认性地问。

德拉科什么都没说，只是更加不爽地盯着格兰芬多桌的——

“赫敏？”

利奥波德顺着德拉科的眼神看向了正在和一些格兰芬多女孩有说有笑的赫敏。

德拉科一锤桌面，利奥波德才注意到德拉科腿上的羊皮纸，是这次的成绩单。

啊，德拉科考试第二名来着，第一名理所当然的是我们最爱泡在图书馆的赫敏。其实，利奥波德觉得拉文克劳的朋友们才是应该不高兴的那群。顺带一提，利奥波德的成绩大概就在中间的位置，还偏科地挺严重，但还是足以让他升上二年级。

利奥波德原本想用至少他们还有学院杯来安慰德拉科时，全场安静了一下，哈利从大门口走进来了，然后再次恢复嘻嘻闹闹的原状。

利奥波德僵硬地向看过来的哈利挥了挥手，因为他突然想起了一件事，然后觉得他们的学院杯有些危险，直冒冷汗。

“至——至少，我们不用嗅到大蒜味了？”

利奥波德尽力了。

果不其然，宴会一开始，邓布利多教授就给哈利他们各自加了五十分，一瞬间就和斯莱特林同分了。

斯莱特林长桌上的笑脸渐渐消失，每个人看起来就像是准备好要去撕了哈利他们或者邓布利多教授一样。利奥波德悄悄低了低头，德拉科倒是一脸早就预料到的样子，毕竟利奥波德昨天就给他讲了一遍事情的经过，邓布利多身为格兰芬多的昔日学生，肯定会乘这个机会给他们加分的。让德拉科没意料到的是，连纳威都可以因为想阻止他们而被加上十分，格兰芬多就此成功逆袭，获得学院杯。

随着邓布利多教授拍了拍手，将原本的银绿色蛇装饰统统变成格兰芬多代表的红金色狮子，格兰芬多长桌的学生们同时站起，欢呼了起来，那有精神的声量简直盖过了在场的其他声音。

当然，这些在斯莱特林学生们的眼中都显得刺眼且刺耳，尤其是正在和麦格教授握手的他们院长斯内普教授，更是扯着一抹可怕的笑脸。

利奥波德掩面，斯莱特林全都是不服输的孩子啊。

当然，利奥波德也是如此，就算哈利是他的朋友也一样。

输了，好不甘心，可是比不过。

尤其是他想起德拉科被扣分后的拼命弥补和其他人为了填补那个空缺而前所未有的统一合作，更加不甘心了。尽管如此，拯救世界的确听起来更加值得奖励。

全程，斯莱特林的长桌都保持着宁静吃着碟子里的食物，和隔壁的格兰芬多的欢乐形成了无比强烈的对比。

在宴会结束后，他们各自领着自己不知不觉被整理好的行李和学校给的放假时禁止用魔法的通知单，跟随着海格，踏上了回程的道路。

***

火车上。

铁轨声和走廊上的打闹声不断传来。

窗外的风景和之前一样，清一色的树林和蓝蓝的天空。

“为什么我们的包厢里有两只蠢狮子？”

德拉科一脸凶狠，不满地看着坐在自己对面的弗雷德和乔治说。不过他那还有着些许婴儿肥的脸蛋实在让人感觉不到任何可怕。

经过刚刚宴会的洗礼后，德拉科现在只要看到任何一个格兰芬多就来气，完全不打算给他们好脸色看，尽管一旁的利奥波德已经在尽力地调和氛围。虽然说是调和氛围，他也只是一直反复地将担心的视线在两者之间来回罢了。

弗雷德接收到了利奥波德眼神中的信息，站了起来，一下坐到了德拉科的左边，靠窗的位置。

“嘿，别这样嘛，小马尔福。”

他自来熟地将手搭在了德拉科的肩膀上，笑着说。

德拉科想挣开弗雷德，但无奈对方的力气太大了，德拉科只能在尝试了几次后放弃并且抱臂目光转向了其他地方。嗯，是坐在他右边的利奥波德。

利奥波德冷汗直冒。

“我们只是想和你谈一些事情的。”

对面的乔治也笑着说。

“你们到底想干什么！”

德拉科依旧努力地挣扎，利奥波德突然觉得自己对不起德拉科。

“我们——”

弗雷德率先开口，乔治则是从身旁拿出了个布袋子。

“只是想听听你作为斯莱特林对这些产品的看法。”

乔治补充道，然后开始从里面掏些产品出来，比如说各式各样的糖果还有一些小物品。

“那你们有利奥不就够了吗？！”

德拉科孜孜不倦地挣扎，弗雷德继续以过人力量压制。

“德拉科的品位比较好。”

意识到自己终于找到了插话机会的利奥波德马上开口，然后双手给德拉科比了个赞手势。

弗雷德和乔治点点头附和，这个马尔福家的孩子肯定是见过许多大世面的，嫌弃起东西来的能力肯定也是一等一的高强，是个良好的

听见自己被称赞后的德拉科这才放缓了挣扎，随即抱臂，骄傲抬头。

“那我为什么要帮你们啊？不，利奥你不能装可怜。”

德拉科斜眼瞥了一下利奥波德，被说中的利奥波德马上停止了准备卖萌的举动。

弗雷德和乔治同时给了利奥波德个眼神，表示忽悠人交给他们。

乔治把袋子放下，也站了起来，坐到了德拉科和利奥波德之间，现在一个位子坐着四个人，有些拥挤，利奥波德自动自发坐到了对面，面对着德拉科。

“我相信作为大名鼎鼎的马尔福家，你对新型产品肯定是有兴趣的吧？”

乔治也一手搭上了德拉科的肩膀，在两个高大的身影下，德拉科看起来有些被压迫。

“尤其是那种将会引领潮流的。”

弗雷德附和道。

“试着想象一下，当所有人手里都拿着韦斯莱的商品，而你能告诉他们，哦，这你早在之前就用过了。”

乔治模仿着德拉科不屑的模样说。

“并且还能在任何产品上市前就率先拥有。”

弗雷德继续一脸兴奋地和德拉科说，很明显的，德拉科已经开始有些心动了，倒是利奥波德开始怀疑他们其实是要拿德拉科做实验，说好的只是要拓展市场到斯莱特林呢？

经过弗雷德和乔治一人一句的说服，德拉科的表情已经从一开始嫌弃到现在的认真考虑了，老实说，利奥波德非常佩服，他也想要这种说服人的能力。

“那你们先让我看看你们的产品！”

德拉科终于妥协地说。

利奥波德马上把座位上的布袋子递给了乔治，乔治接过后将所有物品倒在了座位上，自己则是一屁股坐到了地上，座位上的产品大部分都是各种各样的糖果还有些小物件。

乔治率先挑了一颗红色包装的糖果出来。

“速效逃课糖系列，还在研发中。”

他说。

“目前只有两种，一种能让你不断流鼻血。”

弗雷德也挑了另一颗糖果，补充道。

“另一种则是让你感冒不断流鼻涕。”

乔治继续说。

德拉科观察了一下乔治手中的糖果。

“那你们吃一颗看看，我总要知道他有没有效果吧？”

德拉科带着戏谑的笑容说，一副准备看好戏的样子。

乔治和弗雷德看起来倒是不怎么在意，马上拆了包装，以敬酒的方式和彼此的糖果碰了一下，一口吞下。不出几秒，糖果的效果开始显现了。

“哈！你们果然骗我了！”

德拉科一副不出所料的样子，不是因为糖果效果不对，而是颠倒了。现在的情况是乔治正在用纸巾盖着自己不断流鼻血的鼻子而弗雷德毫不在意地让鼻水直流。

“不过，你们做的东西还真的有效果啊，试试想如果波特吃了这些——”

德拉科近距离观察着继续给自己添纸巾的乔治，顺便悄悄离弗雷德远一点。

“他会找纸巾。”

弗雷德说。

“然后告诉你，他习惯流鼻血了。”

乔治补充，仿佛他们早就试验过了一样。

德拉科瞬间说不出话。

“别担心，这是刚开始研发的，再过几分钟就没效果了，我们接下来会努力让延续效果长一些。”

弗雷德解释道。

“也许你们应该先研究怎么马上停止它的效果。”

德拉科一脸嫌弃地看着弗雷德，准备逃到对面的座位和利奥波德一起，才发现沉默许久的利奥波德不知为何缩到了靠门边的角落。

“哦？我们的小利奥看起来不对劲啊。”

弗雷德看着利奥波德奇怪的反应说。

利奥波德表情认真，全力摇头否认。

发现什么似的弗雷德站了起来，结果利奥波德也紧张地一起站了起来，默默退后直到撞到包厢门口。

“你不会，怕脏吧？”

弗雷德悄悄靠近。

“还是，黏黏糊糊的东西？”

利奥波德的手不安分地往身后的门摸了摸。

“像是——”

弗雷德的笑容越发灿烂。

“鼻涕！”

弗雷德扑了上去但扑空了，利奥波德以快几秒的速度成功打开包厢门并以高速冲了出去

几分钟罢了利奥波德，冲啊啊啊。

当然，弗雷德带着恶作剧精神也追了出去。

呵，利奥，你的腿没有我长，你是跑不远的！

“难怪之前我们在讨论给斯莱特林学生的房间放蛞蝓时利奥的表情就不太对。”

擅长观察的乔治从门边看着像脱了缰的马一样，头也不回就跑的两人，小声说。

听见的德拉科一脸不可置信地把目光转到乔治脸上，瞪大着双眼。

“利奥你是逃不了的！！！”

弗雷德从后方大喊。

利奥波德不予理会，全力跑就对了，路上还撞到了几个人。

“抱歉，抱歉，抱歉。”

利奥波德边跑，边撞，边说。

“利奥！不准在走廊上跑！还有你弗雷德还是乔治，呃，反正不准跑！”

被两人跑过的珀西从后方指着他们大喊。

对不起，珀西，利奥波德默默心想。

某个包厢内。

罗恩，哈利和赫敏正吃着比比多味豆，聊着放假的计划和这一年来的经历，有说有笑。

“外面听起来真热闹，哦，草莓味的！”

赫敏说，顺便为自己吃到了个好味道感到惊喜。

“我觉得我听到了弗雷德和乔治的声音，呃，肝味。”

罗恩说，脸色有些青，看起来就要吐了。

“乘还能玩的时候玩挺好的。”

哈利随便挑了个白色的丢入口里，想起了自己即将要回到的地方。

“呃，鼻涕味。”

***

站台上有个火车站工作人员在维持着秩序，以避免太多人一次过从通道冲出吸引麻瓜们的注意力。

“嘿，你暑假要来我们家玩么？”

从后边加速走到利奥波德身边的弗雷德问，刚刚的胜负明显是利奥波德赢了，因为他还真的跑到了效果时间到为止，最后甚至把自己关入了不认识的人的包厢内，还好对方是个体谅的赫奇帕奇少年，弗雷德此刻正筹划着复仇计划。

利奥波德，乔治，弗雷德和德拉科同时走出了通道。

“好——呃？”

利奥波德原本想答应，一直到他看见了来接自己的父母，以及和他们随行的某个人。利奥波德呆了。

因为面前面无表情和他挥手的，和自己母亲有着一样金发蓝眼的壮汉正是是本来应该是在德姆斯特朗当魁地奇教练和飞行课教授的利奥波德的舅舅，弗卢拉·科奥瑟。

利奥波德突然觉得自己的暑假和金色飞贼一起飞得无影踪了。

****魔法石篇完结。** **


End file.
